Mori pro Imperio: The Story of Pliton Calleius
by Fluttershy24
Summary: The Stormcloaks had succeeded in repelling the Imperial Legion from Skyrim, with help from the Dragonborn. After the Emperor revised the Empire, he began campaigns to regain Skyrim. We follow Auxiliary Pliton Calleius, as the Empire besieges Whiterun. Then, a mysterious army comes from the heavens to aid the Empire for a coming disaster.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready the archers!" I looked back for a second, and saw about two hundred Imperial archers raise their bows.

"Aim at target, on my mark!" The Praefect roared, "Fire!"

A wave of flaming arrows left the bows, and rained down on the city of Whiterun. The Plains District was lit aflame by the arrows hitting the roofs of houses and citizens and Stormcloak defenders. I grimaced as I heard screams of women and children burning alive, but I marched onto the walls.

"Ready the battering ram!" The battering ram was put up against the door, and Imperial soldiers pulled back the wooden ram. They let it go, and it buckled from the impact. Arrows rained down on us, but still we beat the door.

"Onager rounds inbound!" Someone screamed, and I turned back, and saw flaming pots filled with oil rain down on the walls and the city inside. I'll give it to the Stormcloaks; they know how to keep order in a burning city.

Finally, the door succumbed to the relentless beatings of the battering ram. We ran inside the city, and found Stormcloak defenders waiting for us.

"Charge," the Praefect shouted, "For the Empire!" We screamed as we brandished our swords and spears and charged at the Stormcloaks.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as we hit the Stormcloaks initially. I raised my sword, and brought it down on a Stormcloak shoulder. It lodged itself deep, and blood spurted from the wound. The Stormcloak screamed, and I dragged it out of his shoulder and slashed at his neck. His head rolled off of his body seamlessly.

Another Stormcloak charged at me, eager to avenge his friend. I brought up my shield, and blocked his Warhammer attack. It buckled my knees, but I kicked at his shins, and brought him down. I brought up my sword, and drove it into his eyehole. He screamed for the first few seconds, but stopped.

I drew out my sword, and looked elsewhere. The Imperial infantry, along with the support of the Auxilia, easily threw back the initial Stormcloak defenses. The battering ram continued to the second gate, and began to beat at the door when we finished off the last Stormcloak.

"Hastati," the Praefect yelled, "Take up the front! Principes, take up support! Auxilia, take the rear!"

"Yes sir!" I yelled with the others, and, being a Hastati, took up the front of the battering ram. The ram retreated from the door, and slammed into the door. The door buckled, but did not collapse. My anxiety built up with each strike, as the real fight would soon begin.

Suddenly, the door crumbled from one last strike from the ram. The door to Whiterun was finally open. We charged inside, and threw javelins into the air, hoping to take out an unlucky Stormcloak.

We ran into the city, screaming shouts of death to Ulfric and to the Stormcloaks, as Stormcloak cavalry flanked us. The horses ran straight through us, and their spears ran through several men.

It was mass confusion around the gates. We were caught completely off guard. The Stormcloaks had shown their hand, and we were unprepared.

A horse went straight for me. The rider smirked, and lowered his spear, so that it would go straight through my chest. I bent my knees, and whirled my steel sword with my hand. Once the horse drew near, I rolled out of the way. The spear got a glancing blow to my right arm, enough to make it bleed.

I slashed at the horse, and cut its leg clear off. It whinnied and threw the rider off as it fell to the street and died. I ran straight at the rider, and bashed her head with my shield. Not done, I slashed my sword across her neck, and watched the blood leak out of her body.

I turned, and saw a Stormcloak bring a Warhammer to my legs, tripping me and brining me to the ground. He was about to finish me off, when the heavens themselves seemed to split.

Hundreds, no, thousands of dragons went flying through the gash in the sky and rained fire and destruction on Whiterun. Stormcloaks and Imperials joined together in an unannounced truce to kill the dragons. Imperial onagers and Stormcloak ballistae fired at the dragons, bringing down a few dozen.

Hundreds of Imperial and Stormcloak archers sent flaming arrows into the sky, claiming more dragons. Those still on the ground with no ranged weapons merely stood and watched, until someone, no one knows who, started fighting again. The battle reignited, even with thousands of dragons battling both sides.

I took defensive formations with my detachment, and we raised our shields against Stormcloak attacks. Sweat was beading from my brow as the Stormcloaks brought down battleaxes, swords and great swords, maces and Warhammers against our shields. We attacked around our shields, and soon Stormcloak bodies littered the area around the abandoned battering ram.

When all seemed to descend into Oblivion, it seemed that more than dragons came from the split sky. What looked like chariots drawn by angels, carrying female and male warriors, some with horns on their heads, came from the sky, and down into Whiterun.

"Men," the Praefect yelled, "Take them down!"

I shouted my approval as I finished off another Stormcloak, and we pushed on through their ranks to combat with the foreign warriors. I was running on fumes and adrenaline, but I had never felt so alive. I yearned to spill more blood for the Empire, to put down Ulfric Stormcloak and his little rebellion and unite Skyrim once and for all.

We came onto them in the Wind District, and our first contact wasn't too friendly. We attacked them ferociously, even the Principes, who were farther back, attacked them.

I had just slit one's throat, when one with what looked like rainbow hair flowing with the wind stopped us by using a wall of fire to separate us. She had a horn, as well as wings. I figured there was a first time for everything, I guess.

"They're using magic!" I screamed, "Get the Mages up here! Take them out!"

"No," she yelled, "You will not harm us anymore. I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and I demand you stop this assault or face the consequences!"

Someone shouted at her why, and she responded with, "A great disaster is about to come upon this land. I am the harbinger of this message, as I have seen what this disaster will do."

"And what disaster is this?" I asked, "Nothing can be more disastrous than the Aldmeri Dominion, the Stormcloaks, even Alduin and the dragons! Why, the Empire has never been so threatened since its beginning!"

"That is exactly what I mean," Celestia said, "This disaster will be worse than this Alduin and the Aldmeri Dominion! This disaster, if it goes on as I have seen, will destroy all life in the land!"

"Someone get General Tullius!" I said, and the Praefect rode off on his horse to General Tullius to bring him up. Celestia brought down the firewall, and the Equestrian warriors mingled with the Imperials, but the Stormcloaks had cowered, and ran to consolidate their forces around Jorrvaskr, the Eastern Wind District and Cloud District, where they were holding the Imperial-supporting Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

Six of them came straight up and mingled with the Imperial troops, particularly me, who they saw as our leader. As I would learn later, their names were Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. They had the skin of a human, but their hair was not like anything I had ever seen. Their hair was any and every color, from gray and black, to blue and pink and purple.

They wore little armor, leaving bare skin across much of their bodies. Apart from the breastplates, armor piece, gauntlets, boots and steel helmets, they wore bare skin, leaving very little to the imagination about what their bodies looked like under the armor. Their eyes were different from what I was used to as well, as their eye color was very resembling to their hair color or the exact same color. Also, on the breastplates, above the left breastplate, there was a signature mark which distinguished each set of armor.

All wore these sets of armor, except for the horned ones, which wore mage's robes, which left much more to the imagination, as they were loose-fitting. They also had the mark, although it was stitched on, over the left breast.

"I imagine you are a leader figure," the horned one they called Twilight Sparkle said, "They seem to listen to what you say."

"No," I said, "I am the lowest of the low, only a Hastati among thousands in the Imperial Army."

"Tell me more about this Empire," she said, "I am curious to know more."

"This Empire began with the uprising of Cyrodilic human slaves against the Ayleid, which had been oppressing us for centuries." I began, "We were led Alessia, who was known as the Slave Queen. She was our first Empress; she was given the Amulet of Kings from Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. Over time, our Empire grew from a small city-state in modern-day Cyrodiil in the south to include much of the continent of Tamriel, including Skyrim, where we are now."

"And what of these Stormcloaks," she asked, "They seem to be an enemy of the Empire."

"Those Stormcloaks," I said, spitting on the ground, "Are the scum of the land. They think they are better than the Empire, and think Skyrim should be ruled by the Nords, the native race of Skyrim. Led by Ulfric Stormcloak, former Jarl of the Fortress of Windhelm, and High King of Skyrim, forced us out of Skyrim five years ago. Since then, we have been consolidating strength, and have mounted an invasion."

"So," she said, "You are winning this war?"

"We were," I said, "Until the Redguards to the southwest declared war. With them, the damned Stormcloaks and the Aldmeri Dominion, the Empire has never had so many enemies."

"And how has the Emperor dealt with these threats?" She asked, "I'm curious to see what is going on in this land, so I can infer what will happen when this disaster strikes."

"What kind of disaster will happen to Tamriel?" I asked, "I have seen many disasters strike Tamriel in the past five years."

"I don't know," she said, "But I know it will be far worse."

"Speaking of dragons," I asked, "Why did you bring dragons here?"

"Because we cannot control them, they just followed us." Twilight said. At that moment, an arrow barrage came down on us, and we scattered. The Praefect ordered us to head up and rout the rest of the Stormcloaks, no formation, no nothing. He wanted to see how the Equestrians fought, and this was a perfect chance.

I grabbed my sword, and ran up the stairs to Dragonsreach, the Palace of the Jarl of Whiterun. The Stormcloaks had set up barriers, and coated the stairs in flammable oil. Once I saw one drop a match, I jumped down into a water pool surrounding the Palace. The heat of the fire burned my back as the water turned to steam.

The pain was indescribable, worse than having a sword slice your arm off. I screamed out in pain, tears running down my face.

Hearing my scream, three Stormcloaks dropped down into the empty pool, and unsheathed their weapons. Grimacing in pain, I stood up, and grabbed my sword.

"Alright," I said, "Who's first?" A Stormcloak ran towards me, and I ran into him, bashing my shield into his chest. With him down, another Stormcloak tried to get me from behind. I turned around quick as an arrow, and deflected his strike from the battleaxe he was wielding.

I kicked him back, and turned to see the final Stormcloak come at me, war axe in hand. I rolled out of the way of his hack, and sliced at his side. I smirked as his insides came spilling out, and he went to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Next," I said, whirling my sword, forgetting the burns on my back. The first Stormcloak was back, and he slashed at my shield arm. I brought my shield up, and deflected the blow. I swung my sword around my shield, and caught his arm. He screamed in pain, and I drove the sword into his neck. I dragged it out before he fell to the ground.

The final Stormcloak standing, with the battleaxe, charged at me. He brought the axe up, and swung at me. I jumped back as it lodged itself into the floor. Seeing it was futile trying to pull it out of the ground, he brandished a dagger, and stayed where he was, waiting for me to make my move.

I charged at him, shield up front, and sword raised, ready to slice his head off. He brought the dagger up, and parried my attack. I gripped my shield harder, and smacked his helmet with the sharp edge of the shield. He staggered back, one hand on the side of his head where I smacked him with my shield.

"Last mistake," I said, driving my sword into his chest, "Filthy Stormcloak." I kicked him back, freeing my sword from his chest. I cracked my neck, and climbed back onto the staircase.

The Imperials, aided by the Equestrians, had pushed the Stormcloaks back into Dragonsreach. I climbed up, and found Twilight Sparkle running up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing the burns on my back.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I said, but went down to my knees after another surge of pain.

"Here, let me help you." She said, and her horn lit up in a purple light, and the pain in my back was gone.

"I didn't know you knew that kind of magic," I said, "Knowing that you are a warrior mage, I thought you would've known the School of Destruction, and not Restoration."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "I don't know what you mean of these Schools of Magic."

"In Tamriel," I said, "There are five Schools of Magic: Alteration, Destruction, Restoration, Conjuration and Illusion. Many mages in war know Alteration, Destruction or Restoration, but since you were just fighting, I though you only knew Destruction spells."

"Not in Equestria," she said, "There is just magic, no divisions."

"Alright," I said, "Let's go to the Palace."

"Did you do that down there?" She asked, running beside me and seeing the empty pool.

"Yes," I said, "I am one of the best individual fighters in the Centuria." I replied, as we came into the Great Hall, where the Praefect, General Tullius and Princess Celestia were confronting Jarl Vignar Gray-Hair.

"Vignar Gray-Mane, Jarl of Whiterun," General Tullius said, "Surrender the city and hold of Whiterun to the Imperial 4th Legion, or face the consequences."

"And why should I do that, Imperial?" Vignar said in a hoarse voice, "I'm already dying, and you killed most of the citizens with that onager barrage. Who is there left to kill, General?"

"I could crucify you," Tullius said, "All your family members, the rest of the surviving Stormcloaks, and every other damned citizen in the city and hold, lining the way to Solitude."

Vignar pondered his choices, rubbing his white beard, and said finally, "Alright, I surrender."

"Alright then," Tullius said, "Men, take Jarl Gray-Hair, the highest ranking Stormcloak officer alive, and the most outspoken Stormcloak supporter in the city and crucify them in front of the gates."

**I know I might have thrown you right into the story, but I think I would've wasted time if I started with the siege of Markarth and Solitude, so I thought Whiterun would be a good starting point, especially since everyone who has played Skyrim knows Whiterun like the back of their hand. The next chapter will be mostly characterization about Pliton mixing with the Mane 6, but it won't last long. Please leave a review for me so that I can change anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Vignar said, "I said I surrendered!"

"I never said what I would do as temporary Jarl. Give them one hundred lashes, and take them to the gates to crucify them." Tullius said, and about ten Imperial soldiers grabbed Vignar off the throne, and dragged him outside of Dragonsreach.

"What do they mean by crucifying?" Twilight asked me earnestly, not unlike a child.

"You're going to find out," I said, "It isn't pretty. It's common with us, so if you could tell your leader not to stop it."

"Alright," she said, and she teleported away. I was shocked, not knowing the fullest extent of her magical ability. I had never heard of teleportation spells, but then again, today was full of firsts for me.

She teleported back, and told me that Princess Celestia wouldn't stop the executions. I nodded, and we walked outside, where Vignar and the other two, which one of them I recognized as Eorlund Gray-Hair, the brother of Vignar.

"That man, there," I said, pointing to Eorlund, "Is the best smith in Skyrim, Eorlund Gray-Hair, Vignar's brother."

"What a shame," she said, "What a shame."

Right then, three soldiers armed with whips began the hundred lashes on each of the three. It was gruesome to watch, as the whip marks were visible on each of the men's backs. Each of them screamed out in pain, while the crowd of Imperials cheered, while the Equestrians stayed quiet.

Once the whipping ended, three crosses were brought to each of them, and they picked them up. They walked, and we followed them on their way to the gates outside of Whiterun. The soldiers whipped them all along the way, causing more ruckus from the soldiers. I stayed silent, and Twilight looked sick to the point of death.

Once they were at the gates, they put down their crosses, and were stripped naked. Twilight looked away, but I stared on as they were nailed to the crosses, and they were lifted up. There were documents on top of their heads, reading their charges.

"Behold, Vignar Gray-Hair," the document above Vignar's head read, "Charged with high treason against the Empire and aiding Ulfric Stormcloak after the murder of High King Torygg."

"Behold, Eorlund Gray-Hair, suspected for aiding Vignar in getting Ulfric Stormcloak to Windhelm after the murder of High King Torygg and high treason."

"Behold, Kolfhedi Black-Sword, charged with High Treason." As I finished reading all three documents were mostly fabricated by General Tullius to give him some credibility in crucifying them. I looked, and I saw the Companions standing there, watching their dear friend be crucified by the occupying Imperial army.

When Twilight had enough, I watched her go. I wondered whether I should follow after her, or watch the traitors die. I decided to stay where I was. I figured it was my duty as a Legionnaire.

After most of the crowd had dispersed after Eorlund and Vignar had died, I looked for Twilight, and found her talking with her friends. She saw me, and smiled.

"Guys," she said, "I would like you to meet, um, what's your name again?"

"Pliton," I said, "Pliton Calleius."

"Pliton," she said, "Pliton, meet my friends, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity." All except Rarity wore the standard armor, but because Rarity had the horn on her head, she wore mage's armor.

"So," Rarity said, "Did you see that gruesome executions over by the gates, Twilight? I, for one, was revolted, so I did not watch."

"Yes," Twilight said, "Although I didn't watch any of them die. Pliton and I watched the whippings and followed them to the place outside the gates."

"Oh," Fluttershy said, "I would hate to watch that. I can barely stomach being a soldier as it is."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "We all know you can't, but do you remember what the Princess said? Every able-bodied pony must fight."

"Wait," I said, thoroughly confused, "Pony, as in the small horse, pony?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash said, "We're all Ponies. It's the name of our species. Just like there are Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies, we are all Ponies. "

Right then, an aide to General Tullius rode by on his horse, and said, "Auxiliary Pliton Calleius, report to the General's lodgings outside of the city immediately. Also, the Equestrian warriors and mages by the names of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie are also to report to the lodgings immediately."

I looked to the Equestrians, and shrugged. We walked to the tent, and were welcomed by General Tullius and Princess Celestia, who had wings and a horn.

"Auxiliary Pliton Calleius, I presume?" General Tullius said, looking up from a map of Tamriel.

"General Tullius, sir." I said, "You requested my presence, sir?"

"Yes, I did," he said, "We need to know what your friend there saw when she foresaw the great disaster that is about to rock Tamriel."

"Well," Celestia said, "General, we don't even know what she saw, just that a disaster is going to rock this land and will result in the capitulation of the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion."

"Damn it, Your Highness," Tullius said, "What in Oblivion is this disaster you speak of? It can't be worse than the dragons."

"General," Twilight walked towards him, "Even though I do not know what the disaster will be right now, I know it will be worse than dragons."

"I cannot heed your warnings if I can't tell what this disaster will be!" Tullius said, "Pliton, tell me, has she told you anything more than she has told me?"

"No, sir," I said, standing erect, "She told me nothing about it, sir."

"How did she foresee this disaster, anyway?" Tullius said, looking at Twilight.

"General," she said, "My friends told me my eyes turned into a bright purple light, and I levitated off the ground. I was suspended in that position for about a minute, and then I told Princess Celestia myself as quickly as I could."

"Alright," General Tullius said, "Now we know that what she looks like when she had a revelation. I want to know when she has one of these, so that I can alert Emperor Titus of the findings she gets."

"Now, General," said Celestia, "Now that we have connections with High Rock, we can now invade Hammerfell? We can use the Seventh Legion to stay in Skyrim while we move into Hammerfell."

"Not yet," he said, "We need to take Windhelm, so that we can begin expanding our borders to the other provinces lost. The thing that scares me is the Aldmeri Dominion in Valenwood and Summerset Isle; they can easily invade Cyrodiill anytime they want if we invade Hammerfell. We can't invade from Cyrodiill either, with the damned Alik'r Desert barricading us from where most of the Redguards live."

"How about if you continue your campaign in Skyrim, and I take my troops down into Hammerfell to take over the province. If the Aldmeri retaliate, I can quickly move my troops into Cyrodiill to stem the attack." Celestia said, pointing to relevant locations on the map.

"But," he said, "You will have to split your forces, if you leave with the entire body of your troops from Hammerfell, we may face a Redguard rebellion. It is hard trying to coordinate strategy in a world that hates the Empire."

I felt I was dismissed, as General Tullius and Princess Celestia began talking strategy that I felt I shouldn't know.

I walked out of the tent with the others, and I looked out east, where the Stormcloaks were most probably readying a counterattack. I sighed, and I wondered when we would get going again, and meet the Stormcloaks in the field of battle.

I found waiting outside a city to move on the worst part of the campaign in Skyrim. We always waited for a few days to recover and treat wounds before we would continue onto the next hold. I figured that we would either go to Hjaalmarch in the northwest, where the Stormcloaks still held the capital of Morthal or to the Pale in the northeast, to take Dawnstar, a valuable port city.

Around noon the next day, mail came from our wives and families back in Cyrodiil and High Rock. I got a letter from my mother in Skingrad. I headed over to a fire, as it was cold. It was the beginning of the month of Evening Star. Snow was beginning to fall, and there was a bitter cold wind blowing through the Imperial camp.

"Pliton," It began, "My son. I hope that you were able to get this letter. The family back home is praying to Mara that you will be alright. Life is beginning to get hard here, with the family not being able to plant crops the last Rain's Hand. We're getting a bit hungry, but the Count is making sure that everyone eats this winter. I hope that things are going well in the war, and please write back. From, with love, Viania, Your Mother."

I began to worry about my family back home. My mother had to tend to five other children than me, and my father was away from home, he was a Praefect in the Fifteenth Legion, at the border with Valenwood. That left my mother alone. I shook my head, and grabbed for a piece of dog meat which was cooking over the fire.

I turned as I heard Twilight sit down next to me, and smile.

"Want some dog meat?" I said, swallowing a piece of meat off the ribs.

"Dog, you're eating dog?" Twilight said, "How can you eat dog? That's disgusting, you know that, right?"

"Only meat in the city," I said, "Lest you want to eat Vignar or the others who were crucified."

"This is a twisted world," she said. "So, where are we going next?"

"I heard from some that we're heading northeast, to Hjaalmarch, where we will link up with the Fifteenth Legion, which was trapped in High Rock after Ulfric declared Skyrim's independence." I said, "We shouldn't have any trouble taking Morthal, the capital. It has no walls, and only a few thousand live there."

"And how many live in Whiterun," Twilight said, "For comparison."

"I'd say about fifty to sixty thousand," I said, "It's one of the largest cities in Skyrim, only surpassed by Solitude and Windhelm."

The sun was setting, and many soldiers were heading to their tents to get a night's sleep, and prepare for the long days ahead. I said good night to Twilight, and walked off to find a tent to sleep in. If you were the last one awake, you had to sleep on the ground, and I always seemed to be the one. I was determined to not have that happen.

I found an open tent, and climbed into the sleeping mat. The past few days had been long. The Battle of Whiterun gave end to the month-long Siege of Whiterun, which had begun three months after the invasion of Skyrim. I had been involved in the Siege of Markarth and Whiterun, which had kept me busy. I hadn't had much time to write home to my mother, and I made sure I would tomorrow.

I had fallen asleep after I had made that promise. A few hours later, I had been awoken to the sound of soft squealing. I got up, and got out of my tent. I grabbed a torch, and went out to investigate. I didn't know what the sound could be coming from; I thought I heard some sort of Stormcloak spy.

I came up to a tent, and I heard the squealing at its loudest. I swallowed, and called out as I opened the flaps at the front. What I saw shocked me.

I saw Fluttershy, in a sleeping mat with Rainbow Dash, and it seemed that they were doing it under the mat. Their wings were wrapped around each other's body as Rainbow Dash was kissing Fluttershy's face. Their faces were red as apples, and tears were flowing down Fluttershy's face.

I stood there, shocked to the core. I didn't know what to do, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were looking at me in shock and anger.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?" I whispered, "What's going on?"

"Get off me, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, shoving her out of the sleeping mat, "We were just, relaxing and getting warm under a sleeping mat."

"It didn't look like that," I said, "What were you really doing?"

"Oh," Fluttershy said, "We were just doing as she said, getting warm."

"Then why do you have that red mark in between your legs?" I asked, pointing to the place where a large red mark was forming in the shape of an opened mouth. "That doesn't look like getting warm."

"Oh, alright," Rainbow Dash said, "If you won't tell anybody, I'll tell you."

"I swear to Talos," I said, making Rainbow Dash look confused, "He's a god."

"Alright," she said, "Fluttershy and I, have been," she gasped, and said, "Having a love affair."

"Does anyone know of this?" I said, "What would people do if they found out? Are all of you like this?"

"They would send us back to Equestria in shame," she said, "Please don't tell anybody, Equestrian or Imperial. And, I think there are more Equestrians like us, but they keep it a secret, like us."

"Alright," I said, "I won't tell. Just don't do it in the middle of a camp, you woke me up about a hundred meters away."

"Alright," Fluttershy said, sitting down next to Rainbow Dash, "We won't do it again, won't we, Dashy?" She then leaned into her face, and gave her a quick brush of her lips. Rainbow Dash kissed back, and looked to me.

"Thank you," she said, "We are both in debt to you."

I nodded, and started to walk back out as I saw Rainbow Dash put her hand on Fluttershy's breast and shoved her to the ground. I exited the tent, to hear Fluttershy tell Rainbow Dash to stop.

As I went back to sleep, I couldn't help but think of what they did. Of course there were homosexuals in Tamriel; marriages for them were legal exclusively in Skyrim, at the Temple of Mara in Riften.

I never really thought about what happened when I woke up the next morning. By the time I got up, nearly everyone was awake and getting breakfast. I sat down at a campfire, and took off a piece of goat leg looted from Whiterun. I bit into it, and noticed that it looked like it would rain. Of course, in Skyrim, it was always close to rain, but these clouds looked nasty.

The first drops of rain came down after I had finished my breakfast and threw the bones into the fire. I went into my tent, and put on my Imperial armor. The heavy metal breastplates always seemed to weigh me down when I first put it on, but you eventually get used to it.

The Imperial and Equestrian camp was up and awake by mid-morning, with the officers, General Tullius and Princess Celestia being the last to wake, since they had meetings all through the night. The atmosphere seemed as though we would be moving out, and many Equestrian soldiers were getting anxious to march.

I looked around, and found Twilight at a fire, sitting next to her friends, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I was a bit nervous sitting down next to them, but I needed to speak with Twilight.

"What is it, Pliton?" She asked, "You seem like you need to ask me something."

"Oh," I said, caught off guard, "I just wanted to know, how you got here. It was quite an entrance, coming through a gash in the sky."

"Oh, that?" She said, "It was just a spell that all the Unicorns and Princess Celestia conjured to rip apart the boundaries separating our two worlds, which led to the large gash in the sky."

"Alright," I said, "I just wanted to find out. I think we're going to be moving out of Whiterun Hold now."

"Do you know where we'll be going?" She asked, "I don't think even Princess Celestia knows where General Tullius wants us to go." She looked out towards the horizon, and looked surprised as she saw an Imperial messenger came running into the camp.

"Where is General Tullius?" He asked, "I have confidential information for the General's eyes only!"

"I'm General Tullius," Tullius said as he dismounted a horse, and grabbed the envelope. He read the letter, and looked to the camp. "Load up," he said, "And set a curse due south. We're heading back to Cyrodiil."

**I can tell all you perverted bronies loved me shipping Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, I've got to admit I liked it too. I will have them interact more later on, but not for a few chapters. Now, there will be a bit more talking before there will be more action, but don't worry, the action I think will be well worth it. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked to Twilight. She looked as confused as I was. We were heading back to Cyrodiil? That would leave the Seventh Legion all by itself to face a possible Stormcloak counterattack in Whiterun. General Tullius didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed anxious to get out of Skyrim.

"What is going on?" Princess Celestia said, "Why are we heading to Cyrodiil?"

"The Aldmeri Dominion has declared war," he said, "They have already taken Leyawiin, Anvil and Bravil. We must hurry before they make it to Skingrad and the Imperial City. Men, forward, march!"

"When did they declare war?" Celestia asked, "They covered a lot of ground, it seems."

"Apparently we only got word of it two months ago," Tullius said, "When we began to besiege Whiterun. When we got word, the Aldmeri had already taken our southern towns, and the cities of Leyawiin and Bravil."

We got into our formations, and we marched south, into Cyrodiil. With the size of Skyrim, we were more than a day's march from the border. I was growing increasingly nervous, worrying about my family in Skingrad. If what General Tullius was told is true, the Aldmeri are about half a day away from Skingrad. I cursed, and wished we could be there faster.

"General, wait," Celestia said, riding up next to him, "How quickly do we need to be in Cyrodiil?"

"As soon as possible, Your Highness," he said, "Why do you ask?"

"We can take you to the Imperial City in about three hours, if you let us take your troops in our chariots that will be flown by the Pegasi."

"Flying chariots, eh?" Tullius said, "In three hours, and we'll get to the Imperial City? Alright, how many can you take?"

"As many soldiers there are in Cyrodiil," she said, her horn glowing, "I can make ten thousand chariots right now."

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, "We need to be in Cyrodiil now."

Celestia's horn glowed with a rainbow tint as a countless amount of chariots materialized. The winged Equestrians, or Pegasi, as Princess Celestia said, took their places at the front of the chariots.

I climbed onto a chariot with Twilight, which was driven by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Princess Celestia ordered them to ready for takeoff, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then began to run forward, building up speed.

"Equestrians," Celestia called, "Take off, now!" Suddenly, the chariots jolted upwards into the sky as though they could've just waiting there.

The feeling of being thrust into the air unknowingly was amazing. At first, it felt completely terrifying, but I eventually began to enjoy it. The view over Skyrim was amazing, and I could see that Skyrim was one of the most beautiful provinces in Tamriel. We were moving at such an amazing speed, but Twilight told me Rainbow Dash was the fastest Pegasi in all of Equestria.

I looked to my left, and saw General Tullius riding in a chariot with Princess Celestia, in an empty chariot. Celestia was driving the chariot using only her magic. They were moving just as fast as Rainbow Dash, and I knew why she was the ruler of the Equestrians.

We crossed the border of Skyrim into Cyrodiil about an hour after we took off. The majestic mountain peaks were completely beautiful from the height we were at. I could see the White-Gold Tower, which meant we weren't far from the Imperial City, about an hour away.

"Do you always travel like this?" I screamed to Twilight over the wind.

"Only in times of war," she screamed back, "And our presence is needed across Equestria."

I nodded my head, and looked as the mountain peaks were replaced with green plains and forests. The northern city of Bruma, a mostly Nord population of over sixty thousand sped by in the matter of about thirty seconds.

After about a half an hour of watching Cyrodilic plains, we landed outside of the Imperial City. Word had reached the Emperor of the Almderi invasion, and had called all the Legions in Cyrodiil to the Imperial City, to defend it against the inevitable Aldmeri siege.

Once we got out of the chariot, General Tullius, Legate Rikke, his Chief Lieutenant, and Princess Celestia immediately entered the city. Celestia told Twilight to come with her, and she wouldn't go without me, as she was afraid of the Imperials staring at her.

"Put your hood on," I said, "They won't stare at you much. They'll think you're just a mage, not an Equestrian." She did, and we entered the gates.

The Imperial City was full of panic. Citizens were flooding stores, and getting as much food and drink as they can, while others were getting or forging weapons at the blacksmith shops. I walked through, thinking of my family back in Skingrad, as the Aldmeri Dominion was most probably besieging the city now.

We walked into the Imperial Palace, which was recently finished after Ulfric threw us out of Skyrim. The guards at the door saluted us as we walked in, and Emperor Titus Mede welcomed us inside.

"General," he said, "Your arrival this early is, unexpected." He said, "Would you care to tell me how you got here?"

"Your Highness," General Tullius said, "We arrived through the help of Equestrian Princess Celestia."

"Equestrian?" Mede said, "What do you mean by that?"

"We come from the kingdom of Equestria," Celestia said, "Where myself and my sister, Princess Luna, rule together. We use the Elements of Harmony to ensure peace in the kingdom."

"Alright," he said, "Come into the War Room, we need to strategize, General." He said, walking away, "The Aldmeri invasion was, expected. The White-Gold Concordant was inadequate, and a reopening of the Great War was expected."

"How many cities have fallen?" Tullius said as we entered the War Room, where Generals and Legates argued, but stopped in respect to Titus, but stared at Celestia and Twilight. Twilight didn't like the attention, but I told her not to worry.

"We have reports of Leyawiin, Anvil and Bravil falling, and Skingrad is being besieged right now, the same with Kvatch," Mede said, "And the Redguards have invaded northwestern Cyrodiil, and are approaching Chorrol. We desperately need assistance, or the Empire could topple."

"No need to fear, Your Highness," General Tullius said, "The Equestrian Army has about ten thousand soldiers, along with the Fourth Legion, which numbers seven thousand, five hundred and twenty."

"We are going to need every single Legionnaire we can get our hands on, General," the Emperor said, "Because these might be the end days of the Empire, the worst since the Oblivion Crisis. And the invasion had begun last week, and news has only reached us two days ago, and we sent that messenger to Whiterun that same day."

"We're going to need something else than the Legion," Legate Rikke said, "Your Highness, we're going to need the Dragonborn to assist us if we want to survive."

"The Dragonborn," Mede said, "Didn't he side with the Stormcloaks?"

"Yes," Rikke said, "But he believes in Talos, as we all do. If we can convince him that the worship of Talos will be completely eradicated, he might join."

"Where is he?" Mede asked, "I need to know."

"He has homes in every city in Skyrim," Rikke said, "But we believe he is living in his residence in Windhelm. If we can get there, and get him here, we might be able to convince him."

"How can we get him here within a week, Legate?" Mede said, "It will take a two-week round trip, and by then, we might have lost the war."

"Not if you use her," Rikke said, pointing to Twilight, "You are a master in magic, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that," Twilight said, blushing, "If you're saying I can get to Windhelm and back here, let alone with this Dragonborn, I don't think I can."

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said, "I didn't make you my protégé for nothing. If I wanted anypony to do this, I would want you to do this. I know you can transport yourself to Windhelm and take the Dragonborn back here."

"But," Twilight said, "I have done teleportation spells before, but not across a continent. Please, there has to be another way."

"No," Celestia said, "You have to be the pony to do this. Now, go, and I don't want to see you without the Dragonborn, or whatever they call him."

Twilight stood there for a few seconds, but walked off. Celestia turned to me, and looked into my eyes.

"Do you know what a Dragonborn is?" She asked, confused by the terminology.

"It's a man," I said, "With the body of a mortal, but a soul of a dragon. A Dragonborn is the only person to truly kill a dragon, as the Dragonborn absorbs the dead dragon's soul. The Dragonborn saved Skyrim from the World Eater, Alduin, only five years ago."

"And this Alduin is gone forever?" She asked, fearful in her tone of what I had told her about Alduin.

"Yes," I said, "The Dragonborn killed him, and banished his soul with an Elder Scroll, a powerful scroll of unimaginable power."

"If we can get back to the matter at hand, Your Highness," Mede said, "We need to consolidate the First, Eight and Tenth Legions to the south of the city, to stem the Aldmeri advance from Elsweyr. If we can, I want the Fifth and Fourteenth to the west. I want the Third and Fourth inside the city, to protect against a siege, and if the other Legions rout."

"What of our troops?" Celestia asked.

"What of your troops," Mede said, "What can they do? I need to know, before I throw you into battle with the Aldmeri Dominion only to see you rout."

"We can intercept them from the air," Celestia said, "Our troops are masters of magic, are expert airborne warriors, and have immense strength. Twilight was one of our mages, while there are others who have wings, much like me, and there are those who are normal by your standards, but are much stronger than what you know of."

Emperor Mede stood silent, staring at his map of Tamriel, which showed where the Stormcloaks, Redguards, Aldmeri, and Imperial troops were. From one look, I could see that the situation was dire. The different Legions were spread thin throughout Morrowind, High Rock and Cyrodiil, while the Aldmeri were completely balanced throughout the Imperial territory they held.

"Emperor Mede," said a messenger who burst into the room, "Skingrad has fallen, the Fifteenth Legion has routed."

That message rocked me to my core. My family might as well be dead, with the Aldmeri killing my family in the siege and the beginning of the occupation, as we were all Talos worshippers, and my father was probably dead, as Legions typically rout when their commanding officer is killed.

"Damn it to Oblivion," the Emperor shouted, smashing his fist into the table, "Princess, I hope to Akatosh that you can hold off the Aldmeri, because at this rate, they'll be in Winterhold in a month."

"You can rest assured," Celestia said, "Our troops can take out the Aldmeri. Where do you want me to move my troops?"

"I want you," Mede said, "To go to the middle ground between Chorrol and the Imperial City. There, you can stall at least one of the approaches the Aldmeri can make on the Imperial City. General Tullius, I want you to go with them, I don't want a foreign army running rampant throughout Cyrodiil, especially at a time like this."

"Of course," Tullius said, "I will make preparations to leave immediately."

"Oh," Mede said, "And Princess, if you could…"

"Yes?" Celestia said, "What is it, Your Highness?"

"However you got here," he said, "Use that mean of transportation to get to where I want you to go. The fate of the Imperial City, and by default, the Empire, lies in your hands. Make me realize that I made the right decision."

"Of course," Celestia said, "We will leave immediately. But, I will need to see my protégé and meet this Dragonborn before we leave."

So we waited for Twilight to return with the Dragonborn. From what I have heard, he was a fearsome warrior, and would fight and kill before he was brought before the Emperor, who he fought against only five years before.

It was half an hour before she came back, with the Dragonborn tied and bound, levitating behind her. Her light purple skin was soaked with sweat, even with winter fast approaching. She had cuts on her face, and one of her eyes was swelled shut.

"Your Highness," she said, "Meet Svogre Stronghand, the Dragonborn."

**Yes, I brought in the Dragonborn, finally. It wouldn't be a Skyrim fanfic if there was no Dragonborn, would it? The next chapter will be half action and half talking, and I might use this whole "disaster" thing I keep talking about. I have a good idea about it, and I hope you will like it. As always, read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"He is," Mede said, walking around him, inspecting him, "Larger than I had imagined. Tell me, was his capture difficult?"

"He was very resistant," Twilight said, "He used what he called 'The Voice' to shove me against a wall, and used it again to send ice shards into my face. I used my own magic to restrain him, and his ability to shout magic at me."

Svogre was tall; he would be taller than some Orcs. His muscles were well defined, as it was rumored that he had forged his own set of Daedric Armor, stealing the hearts of Daedra warriors in battle. Although he had a set of this armor, he was wearing fine green clothes. He had golden blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, with a large beard reaching his chest and a connecting moustache. He had a large scar running down the left side of his face, which many stories tell it was either vampires, werewolves or Alduin himself before he courageously killed it.

"Remove his gag," Mede said, "But make sure he can't shout me apart with the Voice." Twilight nodded, and removed the gag. Svogre opened his mouth to shout, but she erected a magical barrier preventing him to use the Voice.

"Svogre Stronghand," Mede said, "What a pleasure it is to meet you personally. Do you know what comes against the Empire today?"

"Why should I give a damn?" He snarled, "You Imperial pigs brought it upon you. I see no reason as to why I should care."

"Well," Mede said, "The Aldmeri Dominion have invaded Cyrodiil and they are about to besiege the Imperial City."

"And why are you telling me this, Imperial?" Svogre said, "What goes around comes around, Titus Mede. Imperial affairs need not worry me, for I am a son of Skyrim, under High King Ulfric Stormcloak."

"That is the thing," Mede said, "If the Empire falls, what is stopping the Almderi from invading Skyrim and killing all those who worship Talos, like you? Tell me, Svogre Stronghand; tell me what Ulfric can do to stop the Aldmeri horde if they toppled the Empire!"

"What do you want from me, Imperial?" He said, "Be brief, my wife, Heddvi, will begin to worry."

"I don't care about your wife, Svogre!" Mede shouted, "I care about Skyrim! I want you to fight with us, and maybe we will let you live as an independent nation."

"Why should I?" He said, "We Nords can protect Skyrim. Even if we can't, you can be sure as Oblivion that we will avenge it. We braved the Thalmor; we can shove the Aldmeri Dominion out of Skyrim, as we did with the Legion."

"Because," Mede said, drawing a knife and putting it up to his throat, "I can kill you now, and when we win this war, we will kill your wife and destroy your wealth and property."

Svogre looked defiantly at Mede, and said, "I will fight with you, but you must let High King Ulfric know what has happened."

"Alright," Mede said, withdrawing the knife, "Good choice, Stronghand. Release the binds, Twilight, but not the barrier preventing him to use the voice." She nodded, and the ropes around his wrists and ankles were removed.

"Just because I'm fighting for you," Sovgre growled, "Doesn't mean I agree with you." He turned to Twilight, and said, "I require you to take me home to my residence in Windhelm to retrieve my Daedric Armor and weapons. I cannot fight without any weapons."

"You are not going alone," Mede said, motioning for guards to walk next to Twilight, "Can't risk you running away, now could we?"

Sovgre glared at Emperor Mede, and walked off with Twilight and the others. Mede turned to General Tullius and Princess Celestia, and said.

"There," he told them, "You have seen your protégé and the Dragonborn. I don't want to see you again unless it is a crushing victory. Akatosh guide you, General Tullius."

General Tullius nodded, and walked out with Celestia and myself.

"What is your name, soldier?" Tullius said, "You seemed to have listened to that uninvited."

"My name is Auxiliary Pliton Calleius, sir," I said, "I came at the request of Twilight Sparkle, sir."

"Alright," he said, "You just always seem to listen in on all the meetings I participate in. Princess," he said, turning to Celestia "You know where we are going?"

"Yes," she said, "Find the Aldmeri army, and land wherever we are. It couldn't be any simpler, general." She smiled as she mounted a chariot with him. I continued on, and found the chariot I had rode in on the way here.

"We're leaving already?" Rainbow Dash said, "Where are we heading?"

"Not far," I said, "Just follow the Princess."

"Alright," Fluttershy said, "Are we going to fight?"

"Yes," I said, "Aldmeri forces are closing in on the Imperial City; we must stop them before they reach the city."

Once Celestia lifted off the ground, the Imperials and Equestrians did the same and followed her. Once we were in the air, Rainbow Dash felt the freedom to speak.

"Thanks," she said, "For not telling anypony about my relationship with Fluttershy. It would be terrible if anypony found out."

"Yeah," Fluttershy said, "Keep it a secret, please. I mean, if you have to tell, I guess you can, but…"

"We get it," Rainbow Dash said, "But, really, thanks, um, what's your name again?"

"Pliton," I said, "And you're welcome. I can keep a secret. Just don't make it impossible for me to keep it." Rainbow Dash nodded, and kept flying.

"There," I said, "The Princess is landing. Follow her." As we descended, I saw the huge Aldmeri army down on the ground. I swallowed, but realized what the Elves must be thinking, seeing flying chariots come raining from the sky.

Suddenly, bolts of lightning went flying up from the ground. It was the Elven mages, trying to take us out of the sky. My knuckles grew white as I was gripping the rail too hard as a bolt of lightning passed by our chariot and took down one next to us.

"Just keep going!" I said, "We're coming close to the ground!"

"You think I don't know that?" Rainbow Dash screamed, "I have trained years for this! Hold on, Pliton!" She picked up speed, and I jolted forward as she sped faster towards the ground. To be honest, I thought I was going to die. As more lightning shot past us, the adrenaline began to pump through my veins.

"Archers ready!" Tullius screamed, and I heard the tension of two hundred bows through the sky, "Fire!" He shouted, and arrows flew towards the ground, piercing through the Elven light armor. At this speed, not even Daedric Armor would stop an arrow.

We came down to the ground, and General Tullius called for the archers to continue firing as the units got reorganized. I drew my sword and shield, and joined my unit. The Aldmeri were still in shock, and they were hopelessly disorganized. Rain had started to fall, and real lightning came down onto the field where we were fighting.

"Units," Tullius called, "Charge!" We all ran towards the Aldmeri lines, screaming bloody murder to discourage them more. We clashed thirty seconds after the order, and the battle began.

I was in my element, fighting back three High Elf warriors with my sword and shield. I hid behind my shield, and attacked when they were left open after attacking. I killed one with slash to the chest, and stepped back as one with an Elven Greatsword brought his sword down onto my shield.

I kicked out his legs, and brought the sword down into his abdomen, hearing him scream, but then go silent. I drew the sword out, and relished the sound of steel cutting through flesh and blood. I retreated back behind my shield, and waited for another opponent to strike.

As an arrow storm came overhead, the Aldmeri made a grave mistake of raising their shields to protect themselves. I ran my sword through a Wood Elf, and then a High Elf, before they returned to fighting us.

We were pushing back the Aldmeri, and the help of the Equestrians was of grave importance. The horned ones, including Rarity, used their extensive knowledge of magic to burn, freeze, and shock many Elves to death. Rarity used electric spells more than any other Equestrian, and seemed to enjoy frying the Elves.

The ones who had no wings or horns were just as good fighters as the Orcs. Especially Pinkie Pie, who wielded a battleaxe. She seemed to have lost all sanity as she swung the axe through Elven bodies, and decapitated them. Applejack was dead accurate with a bow, and pulled off many head and neck shots, which were very lethal.

When we were fighting, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lone chariot, and saw Sovgre jump from it, and call for his dragon servant, Odahviing, who came. Sovgre landed on his back, and called for him to use a fire shout on the Aldmeri.

Odahviing passed over the Aldmeri, and unleashed a fire shout on the Aldmeri troops. Once Odahviing had swept over the Aldmeri troops, Svogre jumped off his back, and kicked down a High Elf mage that had tried to deflect him. He drew his Daedric Sword, and cut a large gash into the Elf's chest.

He soon found himself surrounded by Aldmeri troops. He used a forceful shout to push them all to the ground, and used that as a distraction to come to the Imperial lines.

"Imperial," he said, slicing through a Wood Elf's throat, nodding at me.

"Dragonborn," I said, "Quite an entrance."

"I like to make my presence known." He said, "Ah, here we go, _Yo, Toor Shul_!" The Thu'um sent fire from Svogre's mouth, and incinerated more Aldmeri troops.

By now, it seemed that the Imperials would win, even without Svogre's help. The Equestrians fought fearlessly, and killed many Aldmeri. Archers rained down arrows on the Aldmeri lines once every ten seconds, which greatly demoralized them.

After a half an hour of fighting, I was growing fatigued. I still fought, with Svogre and my Equestrian friends beside me. I didn't know where Twilight was, which worried me greatly. I knew she was on the chariot, but I didn't see where it landed.

Suddenly, she teleported in front of me, and said, "Get back, the disaster, it is about to happen!"

**DUN DUN DUN! The disaster is finally coming! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, try and figure out what the disaster is, because I now know what it is going to be, and I love what I came up with. I hope I didn't make Pliton too badass, please review and tell me if he is too badass, because, after all, he isn't the Dragonborn.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Twilight," I said, stabbing my sword into an Elf's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"The disaster I foresaw," she said, "It will happen now! Get back!" She screamed as a red gash in the sky opened, and hostilities stopped for a few moments as both sides wanted to comprehend what was going on.

Suddenly, I realized that things were coming out of the gash, and that more gashes were opening in the ground around us. Red humanoid creatures and coal black creatures came out of them.

"They're Daedra!" A Wood Elf screamed, "Kill them!"

"By Talos above!" Svogre said, "Daedra! This day just gets better, doesn't it!"

"What are the others, then?" I said, "Are they Daedra as well?"

"No," Rainbow Dash said, gripping her two swords, "They're Changelings, they can take the form of those you love, and use it to their advantage."

All at once, it seemed that the war paused, as we all tried to stem the Daedra and Changelings. They were formidable warriors, and killed more than either side would've hoped for.

Svogre and I had developed a working relationship, as we both covered each other as we recovered from attacking the enemy. I bashed a Daedra with my shield, and ran my sword through his head, while Svogre killed another with his Daedric Sword, covering me.

I picked up a Daedric Sword from a dead Daedric Warrior, and dropped my shield. I cracked my neck, and charged into the Daedra, with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Svogre following close behind me.

I stabbed my sword through a Daedra's neck, and cut his head off with my Daedric Sword. The blood spurted in my face, and I really felt the rush of war flowing through my veins. I twirled around, and sliced through the chest armor of another Warrior, bringing him to the ground. I brought both swords up, and stabbed through the Daedra's head.

I turned to my left, and saw Svogre and Pinkie Pie decimating every Daedra that cme close to them. I turned to my right, and saw Rainbow Dash help me up. I was about to thank her, when her eyes flashed green, and she shoved me to the ground, and changed into a Changeling.

This Changeling was truly disgusting in appearance. Its skin was decaying in some places, and I could see parts of its internal organs. It drew a dagger, and brought it up to my neck. I kicked it in the side, and drove it into the ground. I grabbed my own dagger from my boot, and slit its throat.

I got up, and saw a Daedra charging at me with a battleaxe. I brought my dagger up to block it, but I saw a sword go through its chest. The Daedra's face relaxed from an enraged face to a blank one. He fell over, and Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Thanks," I said as she threw one of her swords at me.

"Any time," she said, "Do you always lose your weapons like that?"

"Not much," I said, pressing up against her back, because Daedra and Changelings were surrounding us all. I whirled my sword with my wrist, and gripped the hilt with both hands.

"Ready?" I asked, "On three, one, two three!" We charged at them. I raised my sword up, and clashed blades with a well-armored one, who smirked at me, and kicked me back. I nearly lost balance, but got back, up, and slashed at his shoulder. He parried my attack, and slashed at my side. I brought my sword around, and deflected that attack.

He then raised his sword over his head, and brought it down on me. I put my sword up, other hand on the blade, just to parry the attack. With his entire body exposed, I stabbed through his abdomen, and smiled as the blood leaked out of his armor.

While I was taking my sword out, another Daedra ran at me, and cut at my arm. I screamed, and cut the Daedra's arm off. While he was reeling from that attack, I sliced at his neck and finished the job.

If we were winning against the Aldmeri, we were being eradicated by the Daedra and Changelings. They were just too powerful, and General Tullius called a retreat, while we let the Aldmeri fend for themselves. I found it pretty fitting, because they would've done the same.

As we were running back towards the Imperial City, the Daedra and Changelings finished off the Aldmeri army. They soon began to pursue us all the way to the Imperial City, but they dispersed to search for Aldmeri survivors.

"General," Celestia said, "Who were they? I knew about the Changelings, but what were the red ones?"

"They were Dremora warriors," Tullius said, riding his horse next to Celestia's, "They are the main fighting force of the Daedra, or beings from Oblivion. They come into Tamriel through portals, which we saw when we were fighting the Aldmeri."

"How do they conjure the portals?" She asked, "If we know how, we can stop them."

"That's the thing," Tullius said, "We don't know how they are here. At the beginning of the Fourth Era, Martin Septim sacrificed himself to seal the portals to Oblivion forever. But, they're here now, and we don't know how."

"Well," Celestia said, "How do we beat them? They have to have some sort of weakness."

"We can only beat them by closing the portals to Oblivion," Tullius said, "And we can't just kill them all, their soul –and their armor- is tied to Oblivion. They are immortal. We need to close every portal to Oblivion."

"There must be another way, General." Celestia said, "We cannot just close every single portal. There must be thousands across Tamriel."

"We'll need to talk with the Emperor," Tullius said, "We need to get going." I was nervous. If this was what the Equestrians came to warn us about, we were in for some serious fighting. The Imperial and Equestrian army was greatly demoralized, there was no words spoken.

Twilight came up next to me, and said, "I don't like these, Daedra. If they are allied with the Changelings, I don't think Equestria is safe anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Could the Changelings just be another form of Daedra?"

"No," She said, as we marched back towards the Imperial City, "The Changelings are beings from Equestria. We fought in a war against them, and we banished the Queen, Chrysalis, and the Changelings out of our dimension. They must have been sent to Oblivion."

Twilight's face turned to an expression of extreme stress and worry, and Celestia sensed her emotions when she looked at her. She smiled at her, and Twilight's face lightened.

"Don't worry, my student," she said, "The Changelings couldn't have attacked Equestria. Remember, we sent them out of our dimension, because of you."

"Yes," she said, "But, if the Daedra came back to Tamriel, isn't it possible that the Changelings could have returned to Equestria?"

"Well," Celestia said, "It is possible, but I think General Shining Armor and Princess Luna would be able to defeat them."

Twilight nodded, and Tullius and Celestia began to talk about what exactly they were going to tell Emperor Mede. I only looked forward. I didn't know what to do; I was running on pure adrenaline. No reasonable thoughts have passed through my head since we first descended against the Aldmeri troops.

Fluttershy came up next to me, and smiled. "I know this must be hard for you," she said, "But I know you can pull through this. I just know it, don't let up, now is not the time to soften up."

"Thanks," I said, "I really needed that." She smiled, and grabbed my arm. She then went up and pecked my cheek.

"I thought you were…" I said, "You know…"

"Oh," she said, "I'm bisexual. I love Rainbow Dash, but you wouldn't be that bad either." She then winked at me, and went back to Rainbow Dash.

After that, Pinkie Pie came up next to me, and I saw her skin was covered in blood. She sighed, and smiled.

"I love fighting," she said, "Almost as much as making cupcakes. I know the perfect recipe too! Maybe you and I can make some! Would you like that?"

"Um," I said, "Maybe. I don't know, I don't think I can come to Equestria."

"No, you can," she said, "Twilight can take you to Equestria with us! You can be one of our friends, living it up, you know?" I laughed at that, and she laughed too. The other Imperials and Equestrians looked at us, but didn't stare for long. Laughter was the best medicine, she told me, and she ran off to Talos knows where.

Finally, the adrenaline wore off. My muscles in my legs and arms began to cramp, and I desperately needed water. I fell to the ground, and I felt light-headed. Sweat dripped from my head, and I blacked out.

When I came to, Twilight and the others were helping me up. Someone was shoving a canteen into my mouth, and I almost choked on it. I began to vomit, and looked up to Twilight. She looked at me in pity, and shook her head.

"You need some serious help," she said, her horn glowing, "Here, let me help you." She tilted her head down, and her horn touched my forehead. Almost immediately, everything that was wrong with me was taken away, the cramps, the gash on my arm, everything was gone. I looked up at her, and she shook her head.

"I thought you were a Legionnaire," she said, "Not a pussy. Let's move, Pliton."

"Alright," I said, "How close are we?"

"We're about two hours away from the Imperial City," she said, "I overhead it from General Tullius and Princess Celestia. We should be able to make it before nightfall." I nodded, and got up, with Twilight helping me up. I looked to her and nodded in thanks. She blushed, and turned away.

"Let's get going," she cleared her throat, "We don't want to get left behind."

"Oh," I replied, feeling awkward, "Yeah, let's go."

We started to walk again. It was late afternoon, and the sun was beating down on my neck. Even though it was Evening Star, it was still quite hot in Cyrodiil, though not as hot as in Sun's Height, as citizens would immerse themselves in the cool baths for as long as they could in the cities.

The Imperial and Equestrian force reached the Imperial City before sunset, and the city was silent. Every window was boarded, and no one but Imperial soldiers was in the streets. The city looked dead. All the stores were trashed, and scraps of food and trash were littering the streets.

General Tullius and Princess Celestia dismounted their horses, and walked inside the Imperial Palace. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the others and I were called to follow the General and Tullius inside.

Once we were inside the War Room, the same Generals and Legates were staring at maps. We weren't greeted by Emperor Mede, but by the Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, Falcedon Flaeni. She looked distressed, and nodded to Princess Celestia as she began a conversation with General Tullius.

"General," she said, "Did you defeat the Aldmeri force?"

"No," he said, "The Daedra did."

"Daedra?" Falcedon asked, "This can't be happening. Gods above, what is going on?"

"What is it," Tullius asked, grabbing her arm, "Where's the Emperor, I need to talk to him."

"You can't," she answered, grabbing her face as if she could cry.

"Why?" Tullius said, "Chancellor Flaeni, I demand an audience with the Emperor!"

"He's," Flaeni said, "He's…" She then began to sob, and tears fell onto the map of Tamriel.

"What is going on?" Tullius said, "Tell me, or by Talos…"

"He's dead." Falcedon replied, "The Emperor, he was killed by an assassin. Since the Daedra are here, it must have been the Mythic Dawn."

"Mythic Dawn," Celestia asked, "Who are they? Why would they kill the Emperor?"

"They've already done it once," Falcedon said, "They killed Emperor Uriel Septim VII and began the Oblivion Crisis, similar to what is going on now."

At that point, Svogre came bursting into the War Room, and pointed at Falcedon, saying, "You Imperial wretch! Only Imperials could re-open the unbreakable barriers to Oblivion! You will all burn in Oblivion for what you have done, and by Talos, I will make sure of it!"

In a fit of rage, I turned, and punched Svogre right in the neck, and brought him to the ground. I drew my knife, and shouted at him.

"Now is not the time, barbarian!" I shouted, "Don't you see the fate of every citizen in Tamriel is at stake! Now, quiet yourself, or by the Divines, I will kill you here, Dragonborn or not Dragonborn!"

He spit blood into my face, and drew his Daedric Sword, saying, "Then try to kill me, Imperial! I can kill the entire Legion; I can certainly take on one Legionnaire!"

I grabbed a shield off a table, and charged at Svogre, screaming, "Die Stronghand! I will be the one to kill you!" In that instant, Twilight teleported in between us, and used her magic to send us both flying to opposite walls.

"Let's be reasonable, dammit!" She screamed, "The world is about to end, and you think killing the other will solve it!" Her horn glowed a dark purple, and her eyes turned pure white. "I can kill you both, so reconcile, and try to think of another way to solve this!"

I nodded, and she put me down. She turned to Svogre, and said, "What about you, Nord? I have just about had it with your anti-Imperial attitude! Apologize, or die by my hands!"

Svogre's eyes showed immense fear, and he said, "Alright, alright. Just because I apologized, doesn't mean I like you Imperials or Equestrians." Twilight put him down, although less gently than me. She turned to General Tullius, and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "What do we do with the Aldmeri Dominion; they certainly will fight the Daedra, even if it means fighting with us."

"We also have to think about the Nords and Redguards as well;" Falcedon said, "If what you told me is really happening, than we need to find a way to shut the barrier to Oblivion."

"It isn't just the Daedra," Twilight said, "They're also foes from Equestria, which we call the Changelings. They can take the form of anyone, and use it to toy with our emotions, and then kill us. We banished them from our dimension, so we think that we sent them straight to Oblivion."

Celestia nodded, and said, "We must be able to kill any of our friends, since they could be a Changeling." At that moment, a letter materialized with Celestia's name on the envelope. She opened it, and began to read the letter. Her face went from pleasantly surprised to that of complete shock and fear.

"What is it," Tullius said, "Is it something bad?"

"Equestria has been invaded." She said, "My sister, Luna, is fighting for her life in our capital." She shook her head, and turned to Twilight, and said, "Twilight, I need you and your friends to head back to Equestria and use the Elements of Harmony to banish them. Equestria hangs in the balance, so please, don't fail."

Twilight nodded, and turned to me, "You're coming with us," she said, "I can't go without you."

Tullius looked to me, and said, "Auxiliary Calleius, you may go. But," he said, reaching for something inside a chest. "If you are going to Equestria," he said, "You need to be of a respectable rank. From here on, you will be known as Pliton Calleius of Skingrad, Tribune of the Fourth Imperial Legion. Congratulations, and may Talos guide you, Tribune." He brought his hand up in salute, and I responded with another.

"Also," he said, "Here is a sword, excavated from Dwemer Ruins in Markarth, after we had taken it. It was enchanted with a fire spell. I think you will find it very useful." I nodded, and walked outside.

"How are we going to get to Equestria?" I asked Twilight, curious to see how.

"We're going to fly up as high as we can," she said, "And I will use a spell to open an inter-dimensional portal. We will fly through it, and we will be over Canterlot, our capital city. Now," she said, "I'm going to make a large chariot, enough to take us all. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, can you handle taking us all?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go."

"Oh," Fluttershy said, "Um, yeah, I can take you. But not for long, so let's make it quick, unless you intend on going slow…"

"She can take it," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go, Twilight, they need us!" She nodded, and a large chariot appeared in the street. I climbed in, and helped the others get in.

"Thanks," Applejack said, "I know we haven't really met, so my name's Applejack. I'm the archer in this group.

"Alright," I said, shaking her outstretched hand, "I'm Pliton."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy began to run, and when enough speed had been achieved, they jumped, and their wings unfolded. Our chariot lifted off, and soon, we were above the Imperial City. I could see the outline of the entire island, and saw that small towns and farms were aflame, no doubt because of the Daedra and Changelings.

Once we were high enough that we could see the Throat of the World, the largest mountain in Tamriel, Twilight closed the back door to the chariot, so she wouldn't fall out. Her horn began to illuminate, and her eyes turned back to pure white, as a black and purple hole appeared in front of us.

"Move," Twilight said, with a tone of intense stress, "I can't keep the portal up forever!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picked up speed, and the chariot sped into the portal.

Being in the portal was terrifying. I couldn't see anything at all, and I felt nothing. All I heard was screaming from what seemed like lost souls trapped in this inter-dimension. I felt immensely sad for their loss, but we weren't inside this place for long, as I saw daylight from another portal.

"Head towards the light," Twilight said, "That's Canterlot!"

**Like how I threw the Daedra and Changelings in there? I know you ES fans will rant at me, but I have a theory which I will explain later, which I think makes sense. Now, as you can see, Pliton is headed to Canterlot, where many more surprises will come up along with new faces. Read and review, because I really need feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picked up speed, and soon, we entered through the portal. I was in Equestria, and the first man to travel in between dimensions from Tamriel. I looked around Canterlot, and what I saw shocked me.

Canterlot was being besieged by the Changelings and Daedra. Twilight looked away, and I saw tears go down her face. The Changelings were using battering rams and siege towers to get past the walls of Canterlot. The Daedra were using dragons to bombard the city with fire and frost.

"We need to get down there!" Applejack said, reaching for an arrow from her quiver, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, let's go!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, and the chariot lurched forward as we descended. Applejack launched an arrow, and smirked as a dragon went down, its left wing useless. It crashed into a siege tower, and it collapsed on the Changeling infantry.

As we landed in the castle gardens, we were greeted by a white Unicorn with blue hair wearing golden armor and a dark-colored Pegasus Unicorn –not unlike Princess Celestia– with dark blue hair. She was wearing much more armor than the standard Equestrian. Her armor was stained in blood, and her hair was matted with dried blood.

"Princess Luna," Twilight said, saluting her, "I have come back from Tamriel."

"And what of the situation in Tamriel, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked, "I need to know."

"Much like here," Twilight said, "We cannot spare any more reinforcements from Tamriel, Your Highness. I'm sorry." She hung her head, but the Unicorn raised it with his hand.

"Listen," he said, "Twilight. You're all the help we need. We can beat back the Changelings."

"I hope so," she said, burying her head in his shoulder, "Oh, brother, it's been so hard in Tamriel."

I was surprised when she said brother. I had no idea that he was her brother. He looked to me, and tilted his head.

"Oh," she said, "This is Pliton Calleius; he's from the Imperial Legion in Tamriel. He's come by my request."

"Pliton," he said, stretching out his hand, "I am General Shining Armor, General of the Royal Equestrian Army."

"General Armor," I said, shaking his outstretched hand, "Tribune Calleius, at your service."

"Now that we are done with the name game," Luna said, "We need to get to the Elements of Harmony, before they break through the walls."

She ran off, and the others followed. I caught up with Applejack, and asked what they were.

"They're basically our secret weapon," she said, "It can reverse all chaos in Equestria. We used them to banish the Changelings in the war."

"Alright," I said, "Good to know." She nodded, and we ran into the Castle. Luna went into the Throne Room, and used her magic to summon a case. She opened the case, and dropped it.

"My Princess," Shining Armor said, "What is the matter?"

"They're not there." Luna said, "The Elements are gone. Canterlot, Equestria is lost."

"No it's not," Shining Armor said, "We can hold the city."

"I will continue to look for them," she said, "You coordinate the defenses."

"I don't think so," a demonic voice said. "I hid the Elements. You will never find them."

I drew my sword, and said, "Reveal yourself, monster! By the power of Talos and the Divines, I command you to show yourself!"

"As you wish," the voice chuckled, "Champion of Talos." Black wind came from the ceiling, and whirled around the center of the room, and began to take shape. What came from it, was a crossbreed of a snake and monkey, with a bull's head. The monster laughed wickedly, and turned to me.

"Tell me," he said, "Champion of Talos, who am I?"

I was shocked what came next, "You are Molag Bal," I said, "Daedric Prince of Domination, and King of Rape of mortal-kind."

"Very good answer, very good indeed!" Molag Bal said, clapping his hands, "Now, I am going to enslave Equestria, to then use these weak Equestrians to finish my conquest of Nirn! None of you can stop me, not even your puny Elements of Harmony!"

No one moved as he went up to Luna, and said, "And you can be my queen. Together, we shall rule over these two dimensions. You and I, your sister will have no jurisdiction over you." He then grabbed her head, and licked her neck.

"No!" Luna said, smacking him back, "I will never betray my sister!"

"Fine," he said, with Daedra materializing next to him, "Then I will have to kill you."

The Daedra ran towards Luna, with Molag Bal laughing wickedly and disappearing. I drew my sword, and ran towards the Daedra.

I bashed my shield against one's head, and brought him to the ground. I ran my sword through his chest. I turned to see a Dremora Lord swing his Daedric Greatsword at me. I brought my shield up, and blocked the attack. While it was off balance, I kicked out his legs. I got my sword out of the Daedra's chest, and swung my sword at the Dremora, lying helpless on the ground.

He rolled away, and brought his Greatsword up. He slashed at me, but I deflected it with my shield. I rolled to the left, and slashed at the Dremora's leg. He went down to one knee, and looked at me with pure hatred. He got up, and swung his sword at me. The blade was deflected, but the hilt hit my shoulder, and dislocated it. I screamed in pain, and slashed at his arm in revenge.

His arm was hanging by a tendon once I had retreated from my attack. I kicked him back to the ground, and slashed at his face. The sword went down the left side of his face, and was so serious it left his left eye out of his socket. He screamed in pain, and I slit his throat to finish him off.

I let go of the shield, and fought only with my sword. I killed another Daedra, when the others were killed by my friends. After they were all dead, I fell to the ground, my sword holding me up. The pain from my arm was unbearable; I think he must've broken an arm bone.

Fluttershy went over to me, and checked my arm out. "No fractures," she said, feeling my arm, "From what I can tell. Let me relocate it." I nodded, and looked away as she popped it back into place. I thanked her, and grabbed my shield.

"Let's go," I said, "We have a city to protect." We ran out of the castle, where the Royal Equestrian Army was still defending the walls from the Daedric and Changeling Army. From what I could see, the walls were bound to fall and the fighting to descend into the streets of Canterlot, which was littered with dead bodies, ruined homes and businesses, and debris from dragon strikes.

"We can't hold these walls much longer, General Armor," I said, "We need to withdraw from the walls, and garrison around the gates and possible points of entry, to stall the enemy advance."

"I can see where you are going," he said, "I like your thinking." He then used his magic to send a beacon up into the sky, and I saw as about a dozen and a half Pegasi came to him.

"General Shining Armor, sir!" A female said. Her skin was bright yellow, not unlike Fluttershy's, and her armor covered much of her body, and was a light blue. Her hair was out of order, and a mix of different shades of orange. She stood erect while she was bringing her hand in salute, "What do you need sir?"

"Spitfire," he said, "I need you and the other Wonderbolts to signal that all troops withdraw from the walls, and garrison around all possible points of entry. We'll only lose more soldiers up there the longer we wait."

"Yes sir," Spitfire said, "Soarin', let's go." A male Pegasi with pale blue skin, much like Rainbow Dash's, and navy blue hair, nodded, and took off with Spitfire to relay the order.

"If you do not mind, sir," I said, "Might I ask who they were?"

"They," Shining Armor said, "Are the Wonderbolts. They are the highest ranking officers –apart from me and the Princesses, of course– in the Royal Equestrian Army. They are my most trusted advisors in matters of war. They are also some of the most ferocious fighters in battle, and together have claimed over two hundred victories since the invasion began, in cities like Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Manehattan, and in battles like Ponyville."

"Wait," Twilight said, "They took Ponyville?"

"Yes," Shining Armor said, "It was the first place to fall. They burned down the entire town." Twilight looked at him in dismay, but he reassured her, saying, "I know it's going to be hard to rebuild, but I will make sure you and your friends will, Twilli."

She nodded, and we took off running towards the gates, where the Daedra and Changelings were about to break through. The Equestrians were getting about half of the soldiers off when we got there, and they broke through the gates.

We were among the first to fight them inside the city's walls. We were right beside the Wonderbolts, and I have to say, I was quite jealous of their fighting technique. It resembles in countering the attack with fluid motion and a killing blow in the same motion.

I flinched as a Dremora Lord smacked his Daedric Warhammer against my shield. I recovered, and stabbed at his chest. He deflected it, and shoved me back with the hammer held horizontally. I stepped back a few steps, but came back and bashed him with my shield. He went down to the ground, but got right back up. He swung his Warhammer, and cracked my shield.

While he was recovering from the attack, I stabbed over my shield, and drove the sword straight into his eyes. He screamed all the way through, but stopped when I dragged it out of his head, with blood and parts of eyeball and brain matter staining the sword.

Even though we were cutting down countless Daedra and Changelings, they were always more to come through the gates. I was growing fatigued, but I still fought on. Their siege equipment was battering the walls, to open a new entrance into the city, because going through the gates was suicide. Dragons still flew overhead, spraying fire and frost all across the city.

I slashed at a Dremora who came my way, but he deflected it with his sword. He slashed at my exposed arm, and left a long gash going down my right arm. I went to my knees, and looked up to see the Dremora raise his sword with both hands, and start to bring it down.

Suddenly, an arrow went through his eye, and he fell back, dropping his sword. I got up, and threw my shield away, and gripped my sword with my left hand. I turned back, and saw Applejack reloading her bow. She flicked back her hair, and nodded at me. I nodded back, and advanced towards the Daedra.

I twirled around, using the force to take off a Daedra's head. I then used the momentum to drive it through another's chest armor. I kicked him off the sword, and continued to attack the attacking Daedra.

I kicked a charging Daedra back, and sliced at his neck. I rolled back, and cut at a Daedra's foot, taking it off, and bringing him to the ground. I hacked through his armor, and got on my feet. I took in the situation while heading back to a healer.

We were stalling the Daedric attack, but the defense wouldn't hold for long. They just kept coming. I had no idea where they were coming from, when I saw the Gate to Oblivion right above the fields below Canterlot.

Once the healer was finished with my arm, I called over Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"You see that portal?" I said, "That is a Gate to Oblivion. If we close that, we can rout the rest of the Daedra and Changelings. We need to get up there, and close the portal."

"Alright," Rainbow Dash said, tightening the reigns for a chariot, "Just us three?"

"No," Spitfire said, with Soarin' behind her, "We're coming too. You're going to need us. We've closed these gates before, you'll appreciate our help."

"Alright," I said, "Let's go." I grabbed Twilight's hand, and helped her inside. She looked nervous, but seemed to feel better when she was thrown a staff.

"This is my favorite," she said, "It can do any offensive spell, and amplifies it tenfold." She smiled, and pointed to the gate, saying, "Rainbow Dash, let's go. The defenses won't be impenetrable for long."

As we took off, Spitfire and Soarin' were right beside our chariot, and Spitfire said to me, "So, you're a high-ranking officer as well?"

"Not really," I said, "I'm a few ranks off of Legate, which puts me in the high-ranking club. I'm a Tribune, which is still a high-ranking officer, since a day ago I was on the bottom of the pole."

"Is Princess Celestia alright?" Spitfire asked, "In Tamriel, I heard that they don't like beings from other dimensions."

"From my viewpoint," I said, "I think General Tullius and the Emperor were fond of their timely arrival, and didn't discriminate them."

She nodded, and looked into the gate, which we were nearing. The gate was guarded by dragons, and I reached for a bow and quiver of arrows, which was in the chariot. I raised the bow, and stretched it back, with the arrow loaded. I aimed at a dragon, and fired the arrow.

It went straight for the body of the dragon, and pierced its lower abdomen. The dragon had my attention, and went towards the chariot. Spitfire and Soarin' flew away from the chariot, and landed on the dragon's back. They drew their swords, and gouged at the dragon's eyes.

I looked as the dragon then barrel-rolled past our chariot, in an attempt to throw them off, with little success. Spitfire and Soarin' stayed on the dragon, and still cut at the eyes. Eventually, the dragon lost its sight, and headed straight for a mountain, unaware of what was to come. Spitfire and Soarin' jumped off, and went for the other dragon, which I was firing my bow at.

"Twilight," I shouted, "Use your staff to attack that dragon! We can't get inside the gate with it still guarding it!"

"Alright," she responded, "I will!" She pointed her staff at the dragon, and lightning came out, and went straight into the dragon. I kept firing my arrows, which were beginning to make the dragon weak.

Twilight then struck the dragon with a lightning bolt when it flew above our chariot, and I watched as it crashed into a Changeling unit, and could see the turmoil on the ground below. An avalanche had begun with the other dragon hitting the mountain, and sent rocks, snow, and the dragon's carcass towards the Daedric and Changeling army.

"Let's go," I told Rainbow Dash, "The guards are dead! The gate is open!"

"Alright," she said, and picked up speed. The chariot sped into the gate, and as we entered the plane of Oblivion, everything turned red, and anything flammable was burning.

"There," I said, "That's the tallest structure in here! The Sigil Stone should be there! If we take it, the gate will destroy itself!"

As soon as I finished the sentence, a bolt of red lightning struck the chariot, and we began to fall from the sky. Twilight and I were thrown out of the carriage, and began to fall to our deaths.

I was about to hit the ground, when Soarin' flew in and caught me before I hit the ground. He landed, and let me down.

"Almost left us back there, didn't you?" He said, "Never mind that, we've got to get to that Sigil Stone."

I nodded, and drew my sword. I led the way to the tower, with the others following close behind.

"Soarin'," Spitfire said, "Is it too quiet for you?"

"Yeah," he said, "For Oblivion, it's much emptier than last time. Everypony be on your guard, they could come from anywhere."

"Got it," Rainbow Dash said, "We're almost there. There's got to be something near there. Let's go, Pliton." She ran in front of me, and I ran after her. Sweat beaded down my forehead, it was burning hot in Oblivion. I gripped my sword harder, and my knuckles grew white. I felt to see if my quiver and bow were on my back, and ran harder to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

We came up to the wall of the tower, and we went to one side of the door. Rainbow Dash nodded, and knocked open the door with her shield. I ran in after her, but found nothing in the ground room.

We ran for the stairs, which led to the chamber with the Sigil Stone would be, but bars rose from the door, and blocked the way.

"How pitiful," a voice said, "Did you really think it would be that easy? Did you think that you could walk into the plane of Oblivion, and stop my invasion of Equestria?" Then, dust from the floor rose, and shaped into a large Daedra, which towered over the both of us, and the body then began to take shape. His body grew four arms, with gigantic weapons in each. His feet grew grotesque claws and spikes. His head took shape, and grew into a large, bald head with pointed ears and sharp teeth. As he finished taking shape, he laughed.

"These are the only who resist me?" He asked, "The only who fight against the Daedric Prince of destruction and revolution, Mehrunes Dagon?"

I reached for my bow, and loaded an arrow, and said, "Let us pass, Dagon. You are no chance against us. Canterlot stands, your war in Equestria is over, your army of Daedra and Changelings have routed."

"Do you think I care?" Dagon laughed, "Why, would you look at the small little Imperial, telling a Daedric god to stand aside? This is pathetic!" He stepped, and brought his foot down in front of me. I let the arrow fly, and hit Dagon in the eye. He flinched, and stomped at me. I rolled away, and fired another arrow.

"Puny mortals," He screamed, swiping at me with an enormous war axe, "You dare attack a Daedric Prince?"

"Rainbow Dash," I said, "Fly up and occupy him, I've got a plan."

"Got it," she said, flying up, "I hope you know what you're doing, Pliton."

"Just go!" I said, running to Dagon's foot. I jumped, and landed on his small toe. I ran towards his ankle, and grabbed a spike. I climbed up, and sent an arrow into his nose.

"Filthy mortals," He said, "Die!" He sliced at Rainbow Dash, and sent her to the ground. I climbed up his calf, and saw Rainbow Dash hit the floor. I cringed as I saw her wings break her fall. She didn't make a sound as she hit the floor, and looked as though Dagon had killed her.

In an act of anger, I sent an arrow up Dagon's loincloth, and saw him kneel down as the arrow hit his genitals. I jumped, and caught his loincloth. I climbed up, and grabbed onto an ear piercing, and climbed into his ear.

He dug his hand into the ear, and almost crushed me. I ran back, and tied a piece of rope onto an arrow and the other end on my belt going around my waist. I fired the arrow, and lodged it inside his arm. Once Dagon had retracted his arm, I followed, with a force that nearly ripped me in half.

As I flew behind his arm, Dagon looked around the floor for me. I grabbed onto Dagon's neck, and cut the rope. I dug my sword into his neck, and hacked and slashed through his skin.

"You do nothing but scratch me, mortal!" He said, grabbing me, and looking right into my eyes, "Do you really think that will stop me?"

I raised my bow, and fired an arrow into his eye. He grabbed his eye, and dropped me. As I fell, I knew I was going to die. Apparently, Dagon was not done with me, and caught me.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, "Very slowly, and for all of Equestria to see your valiant, but futile, attempt to stop me and save this land."

He took me to the top floor, and made the Oblivion gate open wider, and made his presence in Equestria known.

"Equestrians," he said, "My future subjects, watch and see one of your warriors die for your useless cause." He grabbed both sides of me, and began to pull, "Watch how flimsy your bodies are!" I screamed in pain, and began to pray to Talos for a miracle.

That miracle never seemed to come, as Dagon still pulled at my body. I felt my insides split inside me, and felt my skin break under the immense pressure.

"Dying already?" He asked, "Maybe I won't pull as hard." He still pulled, but I felt some relief. I screamed out for Talos, Akatosh, Mara, any god to help me in my time of need.

"Those gods won't help you," Dagon said, "Not even Akatosh, or your beloved Talos. Prepare to die, mortal."

I dropped my head, and thought of my new friends, and what would happen to them when they found my lifeless body, and Rainbow Dash's. I thought of Twilight the longest, and realized that I wanted to be more than friends with Twilight. I knew it was futile trying to make a move on her, but I wish I had in the short time I knew her.

"Twilight," I muttered, "I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt. I know that we have not known each other long, but I now know, with my soul leaving me that I love you, and only you. This life was empty, until you came into my life. The gods graced my final days with your presence, and I only wish for one more day with you. I'm, sorry, Twilight, please forgive me."

I then closed my eyes, and embraced my death. I was about to give in, when something made me open them. It sounded as though an entire army was coming to rescue me. There were men and women shouting, and clashes of swords.

I looked up from Dagon's arms, and saw that the Royal Equestrian Army had come through the portal, and were fighting through Daedric and Changeling defenses. I saw the Wonderbolts fly to me, and try to rescue me.

"Where's Twilight?" I asked, with Spitfire and Soarin' trying to free me without Dagon noticing.

"She's alright," Soarin' said, "Just keep quiet."

I nodded, and wriggled my hands from Dagon's grip. I tried, but I couldn't. I hung my head, and looked up at Spitfire, and shook my head.

"It's useless," I said, "Go remove the Sigil Stone, save yourselves. I'm dying, I'm no use."

"Nopony left behind," Spitfire said, "Here; we can heal back in Canterlot." She drew her sword, and cut off my hands and feet. I screamed out, and Dagon looked down.

"Treachery, I have been fooled!" He said, "I thought no one could free him! Kill them all, and bring me the Imperial, and his lover!"

Spitfire grabbed onto me, and told Soarin' to remove the stone. Soarin' went up, and removed the stone. We started to fly away, but remembered Rainbow Dash on the floor, dying much like me.

"Rainbow Dash," I said, "She's on the floor, and we have to save her! She can't fly, Dagon immobilized her!"

"Soarin'," she said, "Go get her. I need to get him out of here." Soarin' saluted, and flew down.

"Don't worry," Spitfire said, "We'll get you out of here. Soarin', hurry, the portal's going to close soon!"

We flew out of the tower, and sped towards the portal, with the rest of the Royal Equestrian Army following behind. Spitfire flew as fast as she could, with her wings flapping as hard as fifteen dragon's wings.

"Hurry," I said, "The portal's going to close!" Spitfire flew faster, and tried desperately to move faster. The portal was closing slowly, but would close within two minutes, and we were still a good portion away from it.

"We're going to make it!" She screamed, "By Celestia, I'll make sure of it!"

The wind beat against my face, and I grew faint, with the blood spilling from my severed limbs unable to stop because of the speed we were moving at. My vision blurred in and out, and I felt weak in the arms.

"Spitfire," I said, "I'm not going to make it." I then blacked out; the last thing I heard was Spitfire telling me to stay awake for a few more seconds.

**Alright, the cat's out of the bag, Pliton loves Twilight. I knew I had hinted that, and even threw you off with Fluttershy's true sexuality, but I'm going to have Pliton try to get Twilight to love him, which is going to take awhile, as I am planning some bumps along the road. I know I confused you by Dagon calling Pliton "Champion of Talos," but I know where this is heading. Read and review as always, really need the feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, I was in a green pasture, untouched by war. I was on a blanket, and was eating some of the most succulent food I have ever eaten. I was with a beautiful woman, and she was watching me eat. When she saw me looking at her, she crawled over to me, and stroked my neck lovingly.

"Are you still hungry, my love?" She said, getting closer to me, "I have anything you want."

"I'm fine," I said, "Where am I?"

"You are in the realm of the afterlife," She said, "All Equestrians who die, come to here to enjoy their eternal life. Since you are from Tamriel, but died in Equestria, you are considered Equestrian."

"Where is Twilight?" I asked, "I need to go back, I need to fight, and…"

"Shush yourself," She said, putting two fingers on my lips, "You need not worry about what goes on below. You are dead, you cannot go back. Everything will soon leave your mind about the mortal realm, and you will remain here for eternity." She leaned in, and kissed my lips tenderly. I kissed back, but remembered Twilight and Rainbow Dash, and how they needed me. I retracted from the kiss, and looked her in the eye.

"No," I said, "I need to go back; I was not ready to die!"

"You will stay here!" She screamed, tackling me and holding me down on the ground, "I will not allow you to go back!" Her face transformed from a beautiful maiden with glowing yellow hair to a deformed figure, with three eyes, all piercing red, and four arms.

"I will make sure you will not leave!" She screamed, "You cannot leave, you are dead!"

"My friends need me!" I shouted, wishing for a Daedric Sword. One materialized in my hand, and I slashed at the beast's chest. She screamed, and punched me in the side of the head.

"How dare you strike me!" She said, "I give you paradise, and this is how you repay me?"

I rolled, and got up. I lunged forward, and slashed my sword across one of her arms. The arm came off, and the blood that leaked from her body boiled the grass. She screeched, and I saw as weapons materialized in her three remaining arms.

She ran at me, and clashed a sword with my Daedric Sword. Sparks flew, and she spat blood in my face. I stepped back, and saw as another Daedric Sword materialized in my other hand.

"You angered the wrong Imperial." I said, smirking. I ran towards her, and swung my sword at her sword. She slashed at me with a war axe, but I deflected the attack, and disarmed her war axe. I turned, breaking from the sword lock, and sliced her other arm off.

"I will send your soul to Oblivion!" She screamed, dropping her swords, and making a Daedric Warhammer from dirt. She ran at me, and swung the business end at me. It hit me in the side, and brought me to the ground.

She brought the hammer up, and brought it down. I rolled out of the way, and kicked her in the groin. She back up, and I jumped up. I attacked with one sword, and whirled around her as I attacked with my other sword. I was too fast for her with the Warhammer, as I attacked her every time she left herself exposed.

I slashed at her chest again, and she fell to her knees. She looked up to me, and asked why I attacked her.

"Because I am not dead," I said, "You wouldn't have attacked me." I made my swords an x-shape around her neck, and pulled my arms apart. The body turned from the ugly behemoth to a black unicorn with decaying skin, and a rotting horn. Her eyes turned from bright yellow to dark green.

As her body turned, the world around me faded, and turned slowly into a blank concrete room, but then medical equipment materialized.

I was on a table, and I saw three Unicorn mages hard at work replacing my hands and feet, and repairing my insides.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Where's Twilight, and Rainbow Dash?"

"He's awake," one of the Unicorns said, "We need to put him under anesthesia. Doctor Whooves, if you will." A brown Earth Pony with darker brown hair came with a needle, and poked into my bicep.

"No!" I said, shoving him back, "I need to see Twilight! I need to… see if… she's… alright…" I then slipped back into unconsciousness, and I dreamt of a better world.

In the world, I was in a small town, with a large Town Hall, and a library carved from a tree. I was sitting in the square, with Twilight, and three children. The children were laughing, and I watched them, with my arm around Twilight. The children were a mix of Imperial and Equestrian, with two being Unicorns, and one looking just like me, only with light purple skin, and black hair with a streak of purple. He had light green eyes, and he was already my favorite.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us," Twilight said, "It was best for you, and for me."

"That's great," I said, kissing her cheek. I looked to my left, and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, with a small little Unicorn girl, with navy blue skin, and yellow hair. They both looked to me, and waved. I nodded in greeting, and they came over to the blanket we were sitting on.

"Having fun?" Fluttershy asked the children, "Would you like Diamond Dancer to play with you?"

"Yeah, Aunt Fluttershy, that would be great!" One of the kids said, and the Unicorn came over, and they started to play.

"I'm so happy Diamond Dancer plays well with your fillies," Fluttershy said, "I hoped they would, because she was adopted, and…"

"Don't say anymore, Fluttershy," I said, "I made sure the kids would mix well with you two and any fillies you decide to adopt. Isn't it what friendship is all about?"

"Yes it is, sweetie," Twilight said, nuzzling into my shoulder, "Do you think your family misses you?"

"Definitely," I said, "I'm sure they miss me terribly. I just feel so bad about lying about my death."

"It needed to be done," Twilight said, "They wouldn't let you leave alive. Especially with us Equestrians, from what you told me, they wanted you to stay in Cyrodiil, even though you wanted to go to High Rock. They wouldn't let you go there, let alone another dimension."

Rainbow Dash, who was playing with the kids –or fillies as I had just called them– stopped, and walked over to where we were talking, and sat down next to us.

"So," she said, "What are we talking about?"

"Oh," I said, "My family back in Tamriel."

"Maybe we can go back," she said, "Besides, I think the Legion would need you, especially since you were promoted to Legate."

"Yeah," I said, "Especially with the Almderi…" As soon as I said that word, the world faded away.

"No, no, no!" I said, as Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the kids faded away, along with the town, and the world around me. "Don't leave me! Twilight, don't leave!"

I opened my eyes in a cold sweat, and saw that the operation was over. My body was scrupulously clean, and there wasn't a single scratch or scar I could see. The one they called Doctor Whooves was sitting next to my bed, and looked up from a clipboard when he heard me scream.

"Calm down," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Everything's all right. Twilight is right outside. What's wrong?"

"Uh," I stuttered, "I, it must have been hallucinations."

"The anesthesia does that," he said, writing down something on his clipboard, "Well, there's no need to keep you here. You're free to go, Tribune."

I nodded, and got out of the bed. I saw that I was in hospital gowns, with no pants. I immediately covered my genitals, and asked for some clothes. The doctor got me some normal robes, and told me I could leave.

I walked out of the door, and saw Twilight sitting in a chair outside the door. She looked up to me, and her expression lifted immediately.

"Pliton, you're alive!" She said, jumping into my arms, "Oh, I was so worried! When you passed out inside Oblivion, I thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't dead," I said, "I was in a realm, where a maiden was feeding me, where I was forgetting the mortal realm, and all things concerned with it."

"That," she said, letting go of me and gasping, "Must've been Queen Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings. She is a master wizard and enchantress; she can make you forget about somepony who was standing right in front of you. What did you do to her?"

"I," I said, looking into her violet eyes, "I beheaded her. She turned into an Orc-like figure, with four arms, like Mehrunes Dagon, who I fought with Rainbow Dash in Oblivion."

"That means she must be dead," She said, "Pliton, we need to get to the castle, Princess Luna needs to speak with you, they told me whenever you woke up."

I nodded, and we walked hurriedly off. I let my hands hang loosely by my side, but was captivated as she took my hand, and held it in her own. I looked to her, and she looked back. She blushed, and she let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "That was unprofessional."

"To change the subject," I said, looking forward, "How long was I out?"

"About a week," she said, "In the meantime, the Changelings have all but vanished, which makes sense when you told me about your encounter with Chrysalis. The siege of Canterlot has ended, closing the Gate to Oblivion cut off reinforcements. We pushed them back to Baltimare, where Daedric forces still reside, their only stronghold in Equestria."

"That's good," I said, "And all this happened in a week?"

"Equestria isn't all that big." Twilight said, "It's about half the size of High Rock and Skyrim combined. Tamriel is many times bigger. We can traverse the entire land in days, not weeks."

I nodded, and looked to Twilight, thinking about if I should tell her about my hallucinations while I was under anesthesia. She turned to face me, and it caught me off guard.

"Do you have something to say?" She asked, "We need to get to the Princess."

"Yes," I said, thinking of something off the top of my head, "Where is Rainbow Dash? I saw Dagon take her down, and I haven't seen her since."

"She's fine," Twilight said, "We'll see her after. Let's go, now Pliton."

"Alright," I sighed, and walked after her. The hospital was full of Equestrians who had gruesome battle wounds. One with a bloody bandage around her eye looked at me, and begged me to help her. My heart wrenched for her, but I couldn't do anything.

All I could do was get a doctor to look at her eye. Once the doctor came, I walked off. We got out of the hospital, and I began to see the city of Canterlot, and what the war has done to it. Buildings were destroyed, some were still burning. Some buildings had only four walls, and nothing inside them. Others still had entire facades falling off. Some Equestrians were rolling wheelbarrows, cleaning up debris, although it was useless.

We came up to the Castle Gardens, and the destruction stopped. Officers, Wonderbolts and various generals walked past us, relaying messages to other Equestrians. Shining Armor was studying a map inside a tent with Spitfire and Soarin', but stopped when he saw Twilight. He walked to her, and embraced her. Twilight was caught off guard, and looked to me for advice. I shrugged, and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Shining Armor said, letting go of Twilight, "I needed that. I'm guessing you're both here to speak with the Princess?"

"Yes," Twilight said, "Could you take us to them?"

"Of course, Twilli," he said, punching her arm. "They're inside the castle. Let's go, Spitfire, Soarin'." They nodded, and came out of the tent.

"We're still trying to close the Gate to Oblivion over Baltimare," he said, "We're going to need you and the Wonderbolts to close it, just like Canterlot."

I nodded, and said, "I'll be glad to see the Daedra seen away from Equestria, sir," I said, "Are there any more places the Daedra are?"

"Not that we know of," he said, "Ponyville, Fillydelphia, Los Pegasus, and Manehattan have all been liberated in the past week, and the Daedra have been confined there. We are besieging it, but to no avail; unless we close the gate."

The door into the Throne Room was opened, and Princess Luna looked up.

"Tribune," she said, bringing her hand in salute, "I have a message from the Legion in the Imperial City."

"Yes, Your Highness," I said, "I was expecting such a letter." She handed me the letter, and I opened it.

"Tribune Pliton Calleius," the letter read, "Due to your performance inside Canterlot and closing the Gate to Oblivion, you have been promoted to the rank of Legate. Carry your new rank with pride, and continue to help the Equestrians in any way possible. We await your return to Cyrodiil. Eight Divines guide you, Legate," I looked to the signature, and was mildly surprised when it read, "General Tullius."

"Now," Shining Armor said, "When can the Fifteenth Division move to Baltimare, Your Highness?"

"You can deploy whenever you feel you are at full strength, General." Luna said, "You sustained many casualties during the siege, and I won't let you leave until you feel you can move."

"I feel I can move today, Your Highness," Shining Armor stood erect, "If I can take the Fourth with me, which is under Prince Blueblood's control."

"That would leave Canterlot severely undermanned," Luna said, "I can't risk that."

"But, Your Highness," I said, "If I may, the Daedra won't come back, unless they break out of Baltimare and come here. They cannot reopen closed gates. It doesn't happen."

"Alright," Luna said, "General, I will allow you to deploy tomorrow. You may leave."

"Your Highness," Shining Armor saluted, and walked off. I bowed my head, and left after him.

Once we got out of the Throne, a pink Unicorn Pegasi with dark violet hair with streaks of rose and gold ran up to Shining Armor, and embraced him.

"Honey," she said, "Please don't tell me you're leaving for Baltimare."

"Alright," he said, "Spitfire, tell her."

"He's leaving for Baltimare tomorrow." Spitfire said, "I'm terribly sorry for your husband's indecency."

"You better be," she said, smacking Shining Armor, "I meant that figuratively."

"Ow Cadence," he said, rubbing his cheek, "It was a joke, come on."

"Oh alright," she said, kissing his cheek. She turned to Twilight, and said, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"What," she said, blushing, "Him? No, not in a million years, why would you say that!"

"I'm Tribune," I said, stopping myself, "Sorry, Legate, Pliton Calleius, from the Fourth Imperial Legion. I come from Tamriel, where Princess Celestia is now."

"Oh," Cadence said, whispering to Twilight, "He's cute."

Twilight blushed, and shoved her playfully, "Cadence!" She said, "Not in front of him!"

"Oh," she said, smiling evilly, "So you do like him?"

"No," Twilight said, "I already told you that!"

"Um," Shining Armor said, "Ladies, save the gossip, please. I need to speak with the Legate, alone."

He nodded to Spitfire and Soarin'. They nodded, and escorted Cadence and Twilight away.

"Now," he said, "We need to talk. About Twilight, what Cadence said has got me thinking."

"I know what you're thinking," I said, "We're only friends. Nothing else, it's just that we've helped each other a lot on the battlefield, and we've become really good friends."

"Alright," he said, "I'm just worried that you might want to pursue her, you know?"

"Yes sir," I said, "But I don't, if you get me. I don't want to be the one to pursue. I'm not going to be the one who asks her out, I'm not even Equestrian."

"That's the thing that worries me," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "That she might be falling for someone who isn't from Equestria. I would be fine if you were from Equestria, but you're from Tamriel."

"That's the point exactly," I said, "I want to find an Imperial girl. That's why I'm leaving Equestria after this is over."

I didn't like lying to Shining Armor; he was a nice enough guy. But if I told him I loved his sister, I was afraid he would separate Twilight from me. I couldn't bear the thought of that. I figured lying to him would be better than telling him the truth.

"I'm glad," Shining Armor smiled, "How about we get a pint, man? I'm parched."

"My thoughts exactly, sir," I said, "Let's go."

"Cut the sir," he said, "We're off hours."

"Got it," I said, "Do they have mead?"

"They have everything," he said, "They have wine, mead, beer, whiskey…"

"What's beer and whiskey?" I said, "In Cyrodiil, we have wine and Nord Mead, we don't have beer and whiskey."

"Oh," he said, "You'll find out."

We walked outside the castle, and into a beer hall. We sat down at the bar, and the bartender came right over to us.

"What'll it be, General?" He said, cleaning a mug.

"I'll have the usual," he said, "And get this guy some beer."

"Coming right up," he said, "Who's the friend, General? He doesn't look local."

"He comes from the land where Princess Celestia and the others went," he said, "He's with me."

"Alright," he said, putting two large mugs on the bar, and filling them with beer. Shining Armor thanked him, and handed me a mug.

"To Equestria," he said, clinking his mug with mine, "Bottoms up, Pliton."

He put the mug to his lips, and tilted it back. I did the same, and let the beer slither over my tongue. I loved beer from the first drop I tasted. It was better than the best Nord Mead anyone could come up with, it even topped Black-Briar Mead. I chugged half the mug, and put it down on the bar.

"Not that fast," Shining Armor laughed, "I can see you like beer, then."

"Yes," I said, taking a sip, "Better than what we have back home."

We clinked mugs again, and we gulped more beer. Soon, we finished the mugs, and I offered to show him what we had back in Tamriel.

"Bartender," I said, "Could we get some sack mead here?"

"Yes you can," the bartender said, "You drink this a lot back home?"

"Only thing we have that is close to beer," I said as he put down two mugs of mead and took our empty beer mugs. "I used to get drunk off this all the time years ago."

I started to drink, and Shining Armor took a sip, and began to drink more of it.

"It's like beer," he said, "But it's not."

"Yeah," I said, "It's wine, but flavored with fruit and honey. We say the gods drink this instead of water."

"Now that's my kind of heaven!" We both laughed at that, and downed more mead.

We drank for another half an hour, and stumbled out of the bar.

"Mixing beer and mead was not a good idea," Shining Armor said, "But we took it too far by mixing beer, mead_ and_ whiskey that was too much!"

"No it wasn't too much," I said, "It was perfect. We just had too much."

"Like one glass!" Shining Armor said, "Now, where is Twilight? She can take away the hangover like nopony's business."

"Really, she can?" I asked, "She can do anything!"

"Yeah," he said, "The perfect sister. You know, I like you. Now that I know you don't love her, you're a pretty cool guy. We should drink more often."

"Yeah," I said, leaning on his shoulder, "That beer is some drink. Tell me how to make it, I can be the richest man in Tamriel!"

My vision blurred in and out. I was lightheaded, and stumbled over everything; I was definitely and obviously drunk. We wandered the streets of Canterlot, talking about things I will never remember, although I do vaguely remember something about the Daedra being so damn ugly. We were in front of a restaurant, when we stumbled and fell into the streets.

Luckily for us, Twilight and Rarity were eating at the restaurant, and saw us fall. Twilight ran out of the door, and checked for our vital signs.

"Oh," Shining Armor said, "Twilli, look at you! You're so tall! Did you take something to do that?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's called standing, and you lying down on the street."

"Doesn't sound like a drug," Shining Armor said, "So, how is the dinner?"

"Fine," she said, "Until you ruined it. Look, you got Pliton drunk too!"

"Hey," I said, "I got myself drunk, he was just with me. Do you like beer?"

"Not at all," she said, her horn glowing, "I don't drink. Lucky for you both, I can make you sober."

"I already told him that," Shining Armor put a finger up, "Thank you very much."

She smacked him, and touched my head with her horn. Immediately, everything was gone, my light-headedness, my blurry vision, my lax muscles. I was sober. I thanked her, got up, and dusted off my robes.

"Sorry about that," I said, "It's just…"

"Don't," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Just go. You've already embarrassed me enough."

I said goodbye, but she didn't listen. I walked away, but Shining Armor caught up with me, and patted me on the back.

"Alright," he said, "You hungry? Because I know a great place that serves the best slabs of meat in Canterlot."

"I don't know," I said, "Did you see the way she was crying? I think we really struck a nerve."

"She hates the drink," he said, "My father used to drink, a lot. He used to beat me, and Twilight always tried to stop him with her magic. That's why she knows that spell, to take away the drunken anger that was my father's."

"Wow," I said, "And you drink why?"

"Because," he said, "I need to just let go sometimes. Come on, the pub's up here."

He walked forward, but I stopped, and thought better of it. As much fun as he is, he would ruin my reputation with Twilight. I couldn't tell him that, so I needed to think of an excuse.

"I think I'm too tired," I said, "I'll just eat at a hotel I'll be staying at."

"Are you sure?" He said, "This pub's got the best meat in town."

"No sir," I said, "I'm fine. We've got an early morning tomorrow. Good night, sir."

"Legate," he said, and walked inside the pub.

I walked off, and looked around for a hotel. I had always called them inns, but the people here called them hotels. I wanted to seem normal here, even though I wasn't, so I called them hotels. I figured that the Equestrians were much different than Imperials or Nords or Altmer, they lived a different lifestyle then I was used to. They were much more laid back, while in Cyrodiil, we were always doing something, we had no time to lounge around.

**I told you there was going to be some bumps! Now Twilight actually might hate Pliton because of his actions, and I think it's going to take a lot to recover from this stumble for Pliton. Also, I don't think Chrysalis is done yet, but I'm not sure. I won't upload the next chapter for awhile, because I have very limited Internet access at the beach, but I will upload anytime from Saturday to Tuesday. Read and review, and I will thank you in this section next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

I wandered around for half an hour, but found a hotel that was still standing. It was relatively close to the castle too, which was a plus as well. It was called "The Hornless Unicorn."

I walked inside, and walked up to the concierge desk. There was nobody there, so I looked for a while, but then saw a bell on the desk. I poked it, and looked around me again. I was growing frustrated, and no one was there to help me. In frustration, I smacked the top of the bell, when it rung.

Immediately a gray Equestrian with pale yellow hair and crossed-eyes came out from a door, and stepped behind the desk.

"Welcome," she said, "To the Hornless Unicorn, my name is Ditzy Doo, can I help you?"

"I would like to rent a room for the night." I said.

"There's one open," she said, but then sighed, "In fact, every room is open. Business has stalled because of the war. Would you like to rent the penthouse suite?"

"No thank you." I said, not even knowing what a penthouse was, "I would just like a standard room with a washroom and a bed please."

"Oh," she said, "That'll be fifty bits please." She outstretched her hand, and I had no idea what to do.

"I don't have fifty bits," I said, reaching for my coin purse, "But I do have fifty septims."

"Septims?" She said, tilting her head, "What are septims?"

"They're pieces of gold," I said, showing her one, "See? They're my money, all that I have. I don't have any bits, sorry."

"Oh," she said, "Um… ok, I'll take these septims, but only if they're real gold." She looked at my face. I smiled nervously, and she started to look at a septim, but gave up. She turned around, and screamed, "These don't look local. Honey, do you know this guy? He's not from around here!"

I watched as the doctor –Doctor Whooves, if I remember clearly– from the hospital walked into the lobby and stopped as he saw me.

"Oh, Legate Calleius," he said, "Had a night on the town, I hear?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed, "Never go drinking with Shining Armor, you don't want to stop."

"Alright," he laughed, "Thanks for the advice. Now, what seems to be the problem, Ditzy?"

"He doesn't have any bits," she said, crossing her arms, "How do you expect us to pay the taxes on this place if he could be giving me fake gold?"

"Ditzy," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I can tell you, he's legit. He came from Tamriel, you know, where Princess Celestia went."

"Oh yeah," she grunted, "Just before the Changelings came back and ruined our business. Do you know it's going to take months to get out of the debt we're in?"

"I know, honey," he said, "That's why I became a military doctor. It's getting us some nice money. We can get back into the black ink soon."

"Well," Ditzy said, warming up as she turned to me, "I trust you met my husband, then?"

"Met him?" I asked, "He operated on me only hours ago!"

"Really, and you lived?" She laughed, "Doesn't sound like him."

"Well," I said, "Doctor, I didn't know you had a wife."

"A daughter too," he said, "Though she's adopted. I found the two as I was travelling through Equestria. She was a country gem, from Ponyville. I plucked her from the bush, and brought her to Canterlot. She wanted to run a hotel, so I got her this with some of my life savings. Pretty nice place, isn't it?"

"Better than what we have in Tamriel." I said, looking around at the design and décor, "Considering that the best inns in the Imperial City are at most, two stories high."

"Well," Doctor Whooves said, "We beat that by thirteen floors. Alright, so you know he's legit Ditzy, so you can take the septims, or whatever they're called."

"No," she said, "He's military, he stays for free." She turned back again, and shouted, "Dinky, show this man his room, take him to room 14R!"

A small, pale gray-purple Unicorn with pale yellow hair with gold streaks appeared from behind the counter. She looked no older than ten years old. I thought about how much of a shame that was, especially since she had to live through the siege.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Dinky Doo. I'll take your luggage and…" She stopped as she saw that I was empty-handed, and continued, saying, "Never mind that, I'll just show you to your room. Follow me, please."

She led me to a small room, with a railing along the back wall, below a mirror. When I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection, I was mystified, to say the least.

My figure towered over Dinky's small figure. My hair was cut short, and for the first time in my life, I saw that I had black hair. It was black as the night, but now it was matted with dirt, considering that I fell into the streets dozens of times with Shining Armor.

I had never seen my hair before because when I would have mine cut, it was tradition that we would put a blindfold around the person's eyes, so that if the barber cuts the person's head, they wouldn't see how much they were bleeding.

Even though my hair was black, a few gray hairs were starting to be noticeable. I was still pretty young, at just twenty-five, but the stress of the military and family had contributed to the first gray hairs growing. I was caught off guard by the reflection, as a commoner like myself never saw their reflection.

I began to look at my face, and counted the scars going this way and that across my nose, eyes and cheeks. I looked into my eyes, and saw piercing green eyes look back. My mother had always said the gods had destined me to go somewhere in life, else they wouldn't have given me these eyes.

Even though I had just gotten out of the hospital hours before, the amount of dirt on me was startling. Even worse, it made me look older, even though I wasn't even thirty. I looked almost twice my age, all because of dirt bringing out my exhaustion, both physically and mentally from the war. I had large bags under my eyes, and that made me feel even more tired.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Dinky asked, staring at me looking at my reflection.

"No," I said, running my hand up and down my scraggly beard, "There's nothing wrong. Could you take me to my room please?"

"Ok." She said, she then pushed a button, and the door behind me closed. I turned around, and reached for what would've been my sword. Dinky looked at me for a second, and began to giggle, and then outright laugh. I turned back, and gave her a look.

"What?" She said in between giggles, "It's just an elevator, here, we can get out now."

The door opened, and I walked out with her. She guided me down a hallway, and led me to a door. I looked around, and I figured this must've been used as a hospital or shelter or something, the hallway was filthy, and I saw that some of the walls had blood running down onto the carpets.

"I'm sorry for the condition of the hallways," Dinky tilted her head back, "This was used to give some ponies who had lost everything in the siege a place to stay. Some still are, we just don't know what to do."

She opened the door, and the room was remarkably clean, when compared against the hallways. It was simple in nature; there was just a bed, and end table, a wardrobe, and a washroom. The walls were painted light beige, and the carpet was gray. The washroom had a flush toilet, a luxury known only to the Elder Council and the Emperor. There was also something called a sink, where water was supposed to come through the faucet. There was a mirror above it, I figured this was where I was going to groom before leaving the next morning.

I came back into the bedroom, and found a large box with buttons and knobs, with a little screen with a mirror and different numbers listed on it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking curiously at it, "It certainly is something I wouldn't see back home."

"It's a radio," Dinky said, pushing a button. Music suddenly started playing, and I jumped ten feet back, much to her laughter.

"You're funny, mister," she giggled, and readjusted some knobs, and soon, sweet strings played soothing music. I sat down on my bed, and listened intently.

"Who is the bard who wrote this?" I asked, "This is a masterpiece."

"Bard?" Dinky asked, "You mean musician?"

"Oh," I said, "Yes, I meant that."

"Well," she said, with a hand holding her head up as she thought about it, "Somepony named Lyra Heartstrings composed this. I think it is called 'Harmonious Victory in C Major.'"

"I think it is beautiful," I said, "Nothing like this from home."

"Where do you come from?" She asked, "Because you certainly don't act local."

"You can ask your father that question," I said, "Thank you. I would like to be alone now."

"Enjoy your stay at the Hornless Unicorn," Dinky said, and closed the door. The symphony ended, and I pushed a button, and the entire radio shut off. I tried to turn it back on, but to no avail. I sighed, and gave up.

I climbed into the bed, feeling intense exhaustion. The bed was incredibly soft, and I immediately started to doze off, and think about the dream world I was in, when I was under anesthesia. I began to think about the children, and my thoughts lingered on the boy who had the dark black hair.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up immediately. I had, in my sleep-like state realized two things that were true in the dream world, and reality. I had dark black hair, and I was a Legate. At first, I thought badly about this, but then I relaxed. After all, I had had children with Twilight, so that meant that she would eventually get over tonight.

That was a nice thought, and I began to think about where we would live, if we lived in either Equestria or Tamriel. Ideally, I would want to live in Skingrad, but I figured I could get a house in the Imperial City, and live the good life with her, maybe see a few Arena matches.

I lay back down, with these thoughts calming me. It was getting late, and I figured we would be leaving at dawn. I hoped it wasn't just a dream, but a look into the future, because I would leave my family behind.

Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just that I never really had the best upbringing. My father was away fighting the Great War, and when the Aldmeri Dominion sacked Skingrad, our large house was razed to the ground, and we had nothing. When my father came back, we had to rebuild. I had to grow up quickly, so I never really had a childhood. I thought the Legion would get me some time away from the stress of being the man of the house, and being in Equestria with Twilight would be just perfect.

I fell asleep, but I had terrible nightmares, most of which had Mehrunes Dagon coming and killing Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the others. I had no resolve to fight against the Daedric Lord, and he and Molag Bal proceeded to take me to the pits of Oblivion, where they tortured and humiliated me. Then, they took me to the Imperial City, where the Daedra had overrun the Imperial City, and they beheaded me in front of the White Gold Tower.

I woke up in a cold sweat, and looked outside to the window. The black of the night was giving way to the gray of dawn. I shook my head, and got up.

I went over to the washroom, where I washed my face, and took a look at my face. I figured I had better shave off the scraggly beard, which had become more prominent through the night. I looked through the cabinets, and found a straight razor.

I washed off the razor, and took it to my chin. I took the first stroke, and saw that part of the beard disappear. I sighed; I had been wasting money on someone who could do this all my life. That put a smile on my face as I chuckled about the fact.

Once I was done, and I had dried off, I went down to the lobby. I used the elevator, and as I went inside, someone else was inside. I nodded in greeting, and pushed a button saying "Lobby."

"Who're you?" The Equestrian asked, "You don't look local."

"I'm not," I said, looking at the Earth Pony, "I was sent here to advise General Shining Armor on how to defeat those Daedra bastards."

"You know Shining Armor?" He asked, "Wow. I've only seen him give speeches, and I saw him at his wedding."

"Really?" I said, "I hear that was big."

"It was," he said, "At first, his bride was the Queen of the Changelings, only posing as his real fiancée!"

"That had to be awkward." I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as he was coming closer to me with every word.

"Oh yeah," he said, "It began the Equestrian-Changeling War. Lasted about five years, I served in it. I was an archer."

"Oh really?" I said, "You don't look the archer type."

"Well," he said, "My name is Trusty Gunner, so I have to be pretty good with a bow, eh?"

"Yeah," I said, as the door opened to the lobby. "Well, I've got to go now. It was nice, um…"

"Trusty Gunner!" He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it violently, "The pleasure was mine! See ya around!"

"I hope not," I muttered to myself as he walked off. I headed for the door, and waved my thanks to the Doctor and Ditzy. They waved back.

"Please come back!" Ditzy said, "And bring bits next time!"

"I'll make sure!" I said, "I'll see you around!"

I walked out of the door, and walked to the castle. The city was still asleep; very few Equestrians were walking the streets.

As I walked inside the castle, I was escorted by two Equestrian soldiers into the Throne Room, which also served as the War Room, where we were planning the next move against the Daedra.

When I walked inside, I was saluted by the two guards, and every other soldier. I felt a bit awkward to say the least, since I was usually the one giving the salutes.

"Legate," Shining Armor said, "I've got to ask you something."

"Sir?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well," he said, "Were you wearing this armor inside Oblivion, because we found it inside a chest with your name on it."

I looked inside the chest, and found a Daedric Cuirass, Gauntlets, Boots, and a Daedric Sword, Shield, and Bow and arrows. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"No sir," I said, "I never wore this."

"Then what do we make of it?" Shining Armor asked.

"I have no idea, sir." I said, taking them out of the chest. They were surprisingly lightweight, which I would soon find useful. As I looked into the chest to see if there was anything else, I found a small, sealed letter.

I picked up the letter, and opened the seal with a dagger. I then began to read the message written inside.

"Use this armor forged with the hearts of the Dremora," it began, "And with these weapons forged in the fires of Oblivion to destroy the Daedra in the foreign land. Then, use the armor and weapons to pave the way for the Holy Army to save your homeland."

Once again, I was thoroughly confused. This letter gave me more questions, and no answers. What was the Holy Army? Why me? Who wrote this?

"What is it, Legate?" Shining Armor asked, walking around the table. "What does the letter say?"

"Meaningless rubbish," I said, stuffing it in my rucksack, "The letter implies that I was chosen to rid the Daedra from Equestria and return to Tamriel to pave the way for a 'Holy Army.' Would you know anything about this, sir?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Come, Legate Calleius, we leave for Baltimare today. Maybe killing some more Daedra will bring you some answers."

**Okay, so I have thrown something in here to mess with your minds! I know what the Holy Army is, but you're going to have to read on to find out! The next chapter will have more surprises, and I will have it up probably by Thursday at the latest. Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

We walked out of the castle, and mounted two large, black horses. I for one found this hilariously ironic, because even though they called themselves ponies, they rode horses. I had put on my Daedric Armor, and I think I looked pretty intimidating.

"Shining Armor!" I heard from behind me. I turned, and found Shining Armor's wife, Princess Cadence, running after us.

"Shining Armor," she said again, "Wait! You don't want a goodbye kiss from your wife?"

Shining Armor rolled his eyes jokingly, and dismounted the horse. He walked over, and embraced Cadence.

"Honey," he said, holding her chin with his hand lovingly, "My Cadence. I know you want me to stay, but I'll be all yours when this is over and I return." She began to tear up, and he said, "You don't think this is hard for me? We've been married for years, but we've only been in each other's company for a fraction of the time. I promise you, I will make it up to you, and I will make sure I will come back to you."

"Shining Armor," she said, "I don't want to wait." She then dragged him into a warm and loving kiss. He was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and absorbed himself into his bride's affectionate kiss. He rubbed her back with his hand, and had his other behind her head.

After a span of ten seconds, Cadence let go of her husband. She waved goodbye as he mounted the horse. I looked away and rode off with Shining Armor as we rode down the main avenue of Canterlot.

When we rode down, the entire city was awake, and wishing us goodbye and good luck. Bands were playing, confetti was falling, and people were cheering. It was as if it was a victory parade and not a farewell to a deploying army.

As we marched through Canterlot, I looked, and found the Doctor and his family, which had let me stay at their inn for free. He waved, and lifted Dinky on his shoulders. She waved enthusiastically, and I couldn't help but smile. I waved back as we rode past, and she beamed as only a child could.

We rode through the gates, where Princess Luna and Cadence wished us off officially. They both wished us the best of luck, and instructed us to fight to the last pony to liberate Equestria from the grip of Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon and the Daedra. We nodded, and saluted as we rode out of the gates.

We rode into the fields, where the army of eleven thousand Equestrians was organizing to march. A white Unicorn with light brown hair and blue eyes rode up to us to greet Shining Armor and myself.

"General Shining Armor," he said pompously, "Come to wish your brother-in-law off, and what about him, who wears the black armor? I've not seen him before today."

"No, I'm not" Shining Armor said, "I'm commandeering your forces, Prince Blueblood. Luna's orders."

"What?" He scoffed, "Auntie Luna always preferred you to me. But you can't do this; these troops are under my command!"

"Not anymore, Blueblood." Shining Armor said, "And my friend here ranks higher than you as well, Captain. Ready the troops, we leave for Baltimare, now."

Blueblood glared at him, and said, "Yes sir. We'll leave as soon as possible." He giddied his horse, and it galloped off.

"Sir," I asked, "Might I ask, what is with him?"

"He's distantly related to Celestia and Luna." He said, "But he acts like he's the heir apparent, when it looks like Cadence and I might be the rightful heirs to Celestia's throne. He's not even my brother-in-law, he just thinks everything's about him."

"I understand sir," I said, "But do I really rank higher than him?"

"Yes you do, Legate," he said, "Only Spitfire, Luna, Celestia and I rank higher than you. Now that we got that over with, men, forward, march!"

The huge army of cavalry, men-at-arms, halberdiers, archers, spearmen, mages and Wonderbolts moved all at once. We began marching, and soon, Canterlot was only a distant view.

As we were riding, I saw Twilight riding with her friends. I rode forward, and caught up with her.

"Twilight," I called, but she didn't respond. "About last night…"

"Legate," she said, "Good to see the spell worked, sir."

The coldness of her statement startled me. She never called me sir, let alone Legate. I now saw that she was really hurt by what I did. She didn't even look at me, apart from addressing me.

"Look," I said as she turned away from me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that drunk; I didn't know what that meant to you…"

"So my own brother can't even keep a secret?" She lashed at me, "Pliton, I may have liked you, but to go behind my back, and do that. That tore at me, don't you see? I may have liked you, but you showed me that I can't trust you around a simple drink!"

She tried to ride away from me, and I tried to follow her, but Fluttershy stopped me.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to talk to her now," she said, "Applejack and I will try to work it out. Just don't talk to her; it's just going to make it worse."

I sighed, and said, "Alright. It's just that I needed to unwind, she just doesn't understand."

"She does," Fluttershy said, "But from what she told us, you made her look like an unsophisticated wench. And in Canterlot, when that happens, it isn't easily forgotten."

"I get it," I said, defeated. "Well, how is Rainbow Dash doing? I was going to see her, but after what happened, it slipped my mind."

"Oh," Fluttershy said, sounding like she could cry, "She's in a coma. We don't know if she's going to awake. Even if she does, she has fractures all across her body. Both of her wings are shattered, and she has six broken ribs, and a collapsed lung. She's only alive because of intensive magical therapy and life support."

"I'm so sorry," I said guiltily, "This is my fault. I could've controlled her. She could be with us right now."

"It's not your fault," she said, "Nopony can control her. She's brash, arrogant, and overconfident at times. But, she still loves us all, and that's why I was so attracted to her. Now that she's in this condition, I'm glad that she will have somepony by her side, holding her hand when she awakes."

Fluttershy using the word "when" instead of "if" showed how determined she was to find a way to save her. I sensed that now was the time to leave her alone, as tears were now running down her face. I could see how much she loved her, the way she talked of her showed true love, not just sexual attraction.

"I'll help you find a way," I said, "Don't you worry, Fluttershy."

"Thank you," she said, now crying, "I can see why Twilight liked you."

Again, her word choice stabbed at me. _Liked_, she _liked_ me, now she doesn't. I now see how much I screwed up, just how a few drinks with her brother destroyed her attraction to me. I was devastated. She was the only woman I truly loved, and now, I don't think I can make it up to her.

Of course, I had girlfriends, and met wenches, but the way Twilight carried herself, the way she spoke, her personality just showed kindness, and that was what attracted me. In Cyrodiil, there were few women like her, they were either wenches or sluts, or high-strung and pompous.

I rode back to the General's bodyguard, and only focused on the task ahead, besieging and liberating a captured city of over seventy thousand.

I blocked myself out of the outside world, and only thought of ways to break through the walls. I figured there would be a Gate to Oblivion right inside the gates, which we would have to take down. There would be thousands of Daedra, but we had thousands of troops, which were much more diversified than Tamrielic armies, even the Aldmeri Dominion and the Legion.

As I was strategizing, I heard fire, and smelled smoke. I turned, and saw green fire materialize into a letter in Shining Armor's hands. He looked surprised, and began to read it.

"Legate," he said, "Take a look at this."

He handed me the letter, and I opened it.

"General Shining Armor and whomever this letter may concern," it began, "These are my preliminary findings, and the figures are subject to change. As of this day, I have counted over 4500 Daedric infantry, 1200 cavalry and 750 archers. There are two Gates to Oblivion inside the walls, one right in front of the door, and one in the Central Plaza and Outer Harbor area. They are growing restless to the siege, and have begun to round up and execute citizens. I have only remained undetected by staying in the shadows. I have pick pocketed reports from Daedric officers about a large attack on the besieging army. It is imperative that you reach Baltimare in the next few days, or else our forces will be overwhelmed. More reports are on the way, and I anticipate your arrival. From Spike, Head of the Department of Defensive Intelligence and Espionage."

"What do you think, Legate?" Shining Armor asked, "We are two days away from Baltimare, if my observations are correct."

"This is what we're going to do," I said, "Soarin', I need you to fly to Baltimare and inform the besieging force we are a day's march away. Order them to begin archer and onager barrages, and tell them to use fire. We need to double time it, General; we've no time to waste."

"My thoughts exactly," he said, "Soarin', go now. Men, double time! We need to get to Baltimare in a day!"

Shining Armor used magic to make Soarin's horse grow wings, and it flew off for Baltimare. As it flew off, we moved from a leisurely walk to a slow run, and our horses went into a slow gallop to take the front of the force with Blueblood.

"What is going on?" He asked, "What are you doing this time, Shining Armor?"

"We need to get to Baltimare by tomorrow, Blueblood." Shining Armor said, "We're going to reach Fillydelphia tonight, where Fancypants has another five thousand men waiting for us."

"Another pony to ruin my ambitions," Blueblood said, "Damn it Shining Armor, I was going to be the Hero of Baltimare, but you wanted more glory for yourself!"

"Watch what you say to a superior officer, Captain," Shining Armor retorted, "I will not be insulted by an inferior officer."

"Who're you calling inferior?" Blueblood yelled, "I am not inferior to a commoner who married into royalty!"

"I may not be superior to you," Shining Armor said, "But I do have more combat experience than you, and it just so happens that apart from Princess Luna and Celestia, I am the highest ranking officer in the Royal Equestrian Army!"

"Oh there you go again gloating in front of me!" Blueblood snapped, "You know I only was nice to you because I was nice to Cadence! Now, I feel like I should just treat you like the common dirt around here!"

"Do that and I will have you in front of Celestia for insubordination!" Shining Armor shouted, "And I will have you in a twelve-by-twelve cell before you could even think of apologizing! Go, and go fuck yourself, Blueblood!"

"What did you just say to me?" Blueblood said, "Nopony tells me to do that!"

"Well than I'm the first!" Shining Armor replied, "It's about time somepony told you the truth that you are a pompous, asshole-ish bastard!"

"Well my father wasn't a drunk!" Blueblood said, and smiled as Shining Armor took great offense. "Oh, it looks like that struck a nerve there."

"You did you faggot!" Shining Armor said.

"How dare you call me a faggot!" Blueblood said, "That is not the way to treat royalty!"

"You seem to forget that I am royalty as well!" Shining Armor retorted, "This was going to be tolerable, but you had to go thinking only about yourself, which you only do!"

"That's it, Shining Armor!" Blueblood said, drawing his sword, "I'm going to kill you!"

He slashed at Shining Armor's horse, which whinnied as it fell onto the road. Shining Armor grinded against the road, and looked really hurt.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." He said, "You've always been one to ruin my plans."

As he dismounted his horse, we all stopped and stared in shock. But as he stood over him, we all dismounted, and drew our weapons.

"Your Highness," I said, making sure to say that, "You don't need to do this. Just drop your weapons, and we'll just take you back to Canterlot…"

"No!" He whirled around, and slashed at me. I blocked with my shield. I countered, but he parried my strike.

He ran at me, bringing up his sword to attack. I sidestepped, and slashed at his side. He screamed, and fell on his knees.

"I guess I couldn't keep this ruse forever." Blueblood coughed up blood, and got up. He picked up his sword, and attack me again.

**So sorry I didn't get this to you guys sooner, it's just that I hit writer's block, hard.** **But now that I finished this chapter, I can begin writing more action, which means I can get the next chapter to you sooner! Read and review and I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Blueblood attacked me again, I parried his strike. I whirled behind him, and held my sword inches from his spinal cord.

"Give up," I said, "Or die."

"Oh," he said, "I don't think so. You can come out now, my sweeties."

Half of the General's Bodyguard clashed with the other half, and quickly killed them. They dismounted their horses, and turned into Changelings.

"What the he…" Was all I got out before Blueblood turned around, and kicked me to the ground.

"Let me answer your question," he said, his voice slowly turning into a familiar tone. "I'm not Prince Blueblood. He's been dead for weeks, and I have taken his form. But now that you know that I betrayed Shining Armor, I guess I should ditch this disguise."

I looked, and saw as he turned slowly into Chrysalis, and her sword, once graceful, turned into a staff, no doubt used to suck the love out of others.

"I was merely holding back as you attacked me." She said, "Your love for Twilight Sparkle has made me more powerful than any of you. I can kill you all, and vanish into the forests before anypony can come and rescue you!"

"Try me," I said. I kicked Chrysalis in the chest with both of my feet, catching her off guard. I got up, and reached for my bow. I loaded an arrow, and fired it at her.

"Nice try," she said, hurling it aside with her staff. "Try that again, Imperial."

My brow furrowed as I struggled to think of a good strategy to defeat her. She was just too powerful, I couldn't think of a way to defeat her on my own.

"That's it!" I smiled, "Spitfire, we got to protect Shining Armor. We fight to the end, protecting him."

"I got it," she said, reaching for her War Axe and shield, "Let's go."

We ran towards where Shining Armor lay unconscious, and we readied ourselves for the Changeling attack. I loaded an arrow, and pulled back the string.

"Attack them!" Chrysalis screamed, "Bring me Shining Armor's head!"

The seven Changelings ran towards us. I fired an arrow, and watched as it flew and lodged itself in one's chest. It screamed as green blood spurted from its chest cavity, and fell to the ground, where it died.

I quickly loaded another arrow, and fired it, almost missing a Changeling, only barely hitting the carotid artery in its neck. It came in at an angle, so it sliced it right open. The Changeling choked on its own blood, and died before it hit the ground.

As they reached us, I drew my sword, and charged at them. I brought my sword around from my side, and sliced a Changeling's head clean off. Blood splashed me in the face, but I didn't care. When I was this engaged in battle, it made me look even more intimidating.

I had just pulled my sword out of a Changeling's eye, when a Changeling came flying at me, mouth open and about to devour my neck. It was coming too quickly for me to react, so I couldn't block its charge.

Luckily, Spitfire had been chasing it in the air, and flew over it as she dragged her War Axe up its spinal cord. She kicked it in the head once she had done the job, and landed in front of me.

"So," Chrysalis said, "You called all of them. I expected that, so that is why I installed my Changelings in the entire force you are taking to Baltimare. You won't survive this time, I made sure of it!"

In frustration, I charged her, and brought my sword through her shoulder. She fell to the ground, obviously shocked.

"How did you survive our last encounter?" I asked, "Answer, now."

"I merely had one of my minions give you Changeling blood. You were rejecting, which gave me the perfect opening to attack you mentally. You never killed me, you only defeated me mentally. Although I had expected to kill you, and terminate your nervous system, you thought you killed me, which gave me the perfect chance to regroup my armies."

I stomped on her chest to give me leverage to pull out my sword. She screamed in pain, and looked at me evilly.

"You Imperial bastard!" She seethed, "You can only hurt me, but you cannot kill me! I am too powerful!"

"Don't count on it," I said, "My friends are coming, and we will kill you."

"Oh really," she replied, "You do know that nopony is safe from Changelings? Every one of them could be Changelings, you just don't know!"

"I know my friends," I said, "None of them are acting out of character."

"I wouldn't count on it." She laughed evilly as they came galloping up behind me.

"What's goin' on?" Applejack said, reaching for her bow, "What is Chrysalis doing here?"

"Hello, Applejack." Chrysalis said, using her staff to throw me off her. "You are all too late! Right now, my Changelings have killed both Luna and Celestia! Equestria will be thrown into chaos, much like his precious Empire. Now, we can take you all over with no problems!"

"You won't get away with this!" Rarity said, sending a lightning bolt towards Chrysalis. She caught it with her staff, and threw it back at Rarity. She yelped as she was thrown off of her horse and onto the ground.

The others dismounted their horses, and readied spells or weapons. Pinkie Pie scowled as she drew her Battleaxe, and ran next to me. Twilight teleported to the other side of me, and Fluttershy flew behind me.

Applejack helped Rarity get up, and they ran beside Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh look," Chrysalis said, "You really think you can beat me? This man's love for Twilight Sparkle is stronger than Shining Armor's, and with him here, I am more powerful than the most powerful god!"

She laughed evilly as she levitated off the ground, and lifted up her staff. Clouds cyclone around the tip, and winds buffeted us on the ground. I stuck my sword into the ground, and went on one knee to avoid most of the winds.

"Rarity!" I called, "Use you electricity spells to knock her staff out of her hand! Without it, she's powerless!"

She nodded, and she outstretched her arms, with one flexed hand on top of the other. Lightning formed in the clouds, and struck Chrysalis' staff. It knocked the staff out of her hand, and sent it tumbling towards the ground. Twilight teleported below it, and caught it.

"Now it's our turn." She said as her horn and eyes turned purplish-white. She rose to where Chrysalis was now flying. Her face showed that of complete rage, and what she did to Chrysalis showed it.

She moved the clouds to swallow Chrysalis. Once they had, she directed the clouds to produce lightning, which was so bright I could see her silhouette in the clouds being electrocuted.

She was not done with that though. Once she had finished with that, she made the clouds form a tornado, which ripped through the forest, letting debris from the forest pummel Chrysalis. She let the tornado stay in place, allowing the shrapnel to kill her.

"Twilight," I shouted, "You've got to stop this! This is madness, she's defeated!"

"No," she said, her voice sounding much more commanding and masculine, "She must die!"

"No!" I said, firing an arrow at her side. The arrow shocked her so much, the white left her eyes and horn, and she fell towards the ground. Spitfire flew up, and caught her.

Once she had put her down, I ran over to her. She looked dead tired, and slightly sick.

"Pliton," she said, stroking my face with her delicate hand, "I'm sorry. I lost control. Destroy the staff; it will destroy anything it touches."

"I will," I said, breaking off the tip of the arrow with my sword, and pulling it out of her side. "Just listen to me, and promise you won't touch it."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said faintly before losing consciousness. Spitfire left her in my arms, where I held her. She looked as peaceful as a sleeping infant, and all traces of the Twilight in the air fighting Chrysalis had disappeared.

Applejack came to my side, and said, "We best put her down, don't want her to wake up to see you starin' at her."

"Alright," I said, putting her down gently. I watched as Spitfire dragged back Chrysalis, who looked close to death.

"Please," she said, "Have mercy on me. I am defeated."

"Damn right you are." Shining Armor, leaning on his sword, said. "I want her in shackles and brought back to Canterlot. She shape shifts, kill her."

"Yes, General Shining Armor." Spitfire said, placing shackles on Chrysalis' wrists and ankles.

"I want her out of here." Shining Armor ordered, and Twilight nodded and then teleported away with Chrysalis to Canterlot, where she would be held in the Canterlot Castle Dungeon.

"Mount up," Shining Armor said, "Forward march!"

The army moved again, obviously Chrysalis had been bluffing. We began to move at the pace we had before, and soon Fillydelphia was in sight. I saw as a mass of black moved on the horizon towards us.

"Easy men," Shining Armor said, "It's only Fancypants with his army. Keep moving, we're halfway to Baltimare!"

The army shouted its approval, and we moved faster to meet with Fancypants and his force of five thousand. We met five minutes later, and I got my first glance of Fancypants.

He had a white coat, much like Rarity's, and an exceptionally large horn. He had blue hair, which he kept short, and had a small moustache of the same color.

"General Shining Armor, sir!" He said, snapping in salute on his mount.

"Captain Fancypants," Shining Armor said, "Let's get going, we should reach Baltimare by tomorrow noon at the latest. The Daedra there are rapidly gaining reinforcements, and we need to get there while we still have the numerical advantage."

"I say," Fancypants said, "We shall move immediately!"

"Yes," Shining Armor said, "Forward march!"

We began moving again, and when we had settled into a rhythm, Fancypants glanced at me. He looked confused, and turned to Shining Armor.

"Sir," he said, "Might I ask who this bloke is?"

"That bloke," Shining Armor said, "Is Legate Pliton Calleius. He comes from Tamriel, and is more than competent in the field."

"Then it is my pleasure to make an acquaintance with such a man!" Fancypants said, "That armor, where did you get it?"

"I don't know," I said, "But it is usually used by the Daedra."

"My my," he said, "I should certainly get myself such a set!"

"Only the best smiths can make this," I said, "And then, they have trouble making it."

"How much would one cost?" He asked. I will give him this, he is persistent.

"More than you have." I said, "It can take years to make a set."

"Oh," he said, "I see. Sir, how far are we from Baltimare?"

"I'd say about nine hours away." Shining Armor said. "Legate, have you seen Soarin'? He should be back by now."

"No sir," I said. "Twilight hasn't gotten back yet."

"That I can understand," he said, "But Soarin's been gone for a few hours now."

I shrugged, and he gave up. We marched on, but night soon fell upon us, and we needed to make camp. We found a clearing in the woods, and we made camp there.

I had set up a fire, and Shining Armor, Fancypants, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spitfire had gathered around it.

"Do y'all reckon Twilight ran into trouble?" Applejack said, "She's been gone an awful long time."

"No," Rarity said, "She must be on her way back now. The trial must've taken longer than expected."

"That seems to be the most likely explanation." Fancypants said, "I say Rarity, how long has it been since we last spoke to each other?"

"Oh," she said, "It must've been years. Nowadays I can't seem to get out of my shop, I was so busy. But now with the war and all…"

"I see," he said, "Say, how about when this is over, we share a pot of tea sometime?"

"Oh," she said, "I would love that."

I exchanged few words; instead I watched the fire burn, waiting for Twilight to return. It had been a few hours now, and I couldn't see the reason why she would stay so long in Canterlot.

"Here comes Soarin'," Spitfire said, "Finally. It took you long enough, Soarin'!"

"I got tied up!" He said, "Don't worry, I'm still alive. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh nothing," I said sarcastically, "You just missed Chrysalis attack us in the form of Prince Blueblood."

"Sorry I asked." He said, "You didn't have to say it so coldly."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm just overly tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night, and today was exhausting."

"Alright," he said, "Where's Twilight?"

"We don't know," Shining Armor said, "We hope she's still in Canterlot, or else she could be anywhere."

"Well," Soarin' said, "That's not good."

"Nope," Pinkie Pie said. She then thought of something, and her face perked up, "I know how to make everypony feel better! How about some cupcakes?"

She pulled out a bag of cupcakes. I was puzzled, because she was carrying a bag of cupcakes with her the entire day.

"Don't question her," Applejack whispered, "We don't, it makes her seem somewhat normal."

"Got it," I whispered back. Pinkie Pie looked up from eating one, and offered me some. I was hungry, so I accepted. She gave me one with brown icing and with an apple slice and cherry on top.

I bit into it, and instantly, I fell in love with it. It was simply delectable. I finished it in under a minute, a combination of being so hungry and just plain loving it.

"They're good aren't they?" Pinkie Pie asked. I nodded, and she laughed. "Everypony does, they're just so good! Sometimes I have a mix icing, where I have chocolate _and _vanilla. I can already taste it! I know I put one in here somewhere…"

She was cut off by a flash of light, and a loud _poof!_ We all looked, even Pinkie Pie, who had a cupcake in her mouth.

It was Twilight, and she didn't look good. She had a lot of cuts and bruises, and it looked like she had a broken bone or two.

"Twilli!" Shining Armor said, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"There's something wrong," Twilight said, coughing out blood, "The Daedra, they rescued Chrysalis. I don't know where, but they nearly killed me and Luna trying to get to her."

"I'm going to get help," Shining Armor said, "Somepony get me a healer!"

Somepony ran off, but I didn't look back to see who it was. I only looked at Twilight, her face marred with cuts, bruises and welts.

"Pliton," she said, "They're after you. Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, they want you dead. You can't go to Baltimare, you'll die."

"No," I said, holding her head up so she could drink some water, "I'm going. If I'm going to die, I want to in battle, not hiding in Canterlot."

"But, Pliton," she pleaded, "Don't go. You'll die. They're both there; they're waiting for you to fight them."

**Alright, so I'm hoping that you like this, because it's pretty fun to write this. But, what will happen to Pliton once he arrives at Baltimare, if he even goes? Read and review to leave suggestions as to what will happen. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, so I probably won't get any writing in tomorrow, so maybe Monday or Tuesday I will have the next chapter up. So, for now, goodbye and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean, they're waiting for me?" I asked, as three healers surrounded her and began using healing magic on her.

"They say they must get rid of the Champion of Talos before he gets too powerful." Twilight said, "Before they used dark magic on me, and sent me here."

"Champion of Talos?" I asked, "I've never spoken to Talos, let alone him making me his champion. Did they say anything else?"

"No," she said, "You just can't go to Baltimare. They're rallying forces there, to make sure you don't survive."

"I'm going," I said, "If I am this Champion of Talos, he would turn in his grave if I shied away from a battle. It might just be me being headstrong, but nothing you can say will turn me away from Baltimare."

"You don't understand," Twilight pleaded, "If you go, Chrysalis, Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon will be waiting for you, to fight you. And you will die if you take on two Daedric Princes and the Queen of the Changelings. If you ever loved me, you would listen."

"Twilight," I said, holding her face with both my hands, "It doesn't matter if I don't want to go. If Talos wills me to fight, I must fight. You wouldn't disobey Princess Celestia, would you?"

"No, but," she responded, "Pliton, you need to listen. I love you, and I won't let you die at the hands of those monsters. I would never live with myself. I don't care if I have to immobilize you, you aren't going to Baltimare."

I fell silent after that. I only looked into her eyes, and saw she couldn't be lying about any of this. Despite being healed, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Please," she pleaded, tears running down her face, "Don't go."

She broke away from the healers, and embraced me. I felt her shake and sob, and it was all I could do not to succumb to tears. I brought my hands behind her, and embraced her back.

"I know you don't want me to go," I said, "But I have to. A god is basically ordering me to fight, and if I don't, I might as well be abandoning everything I hold dear."

"You won't be losing me!" Twilight broke away, "Don't you see? Pliton, I love you! You can't treat me like this! I want to be yours, and if you die, I, I…"

She then broke down, and began to cry. I tried to console her, but she broke away and ran off.

"Twilli," Shining Armor got up. When he realized he couldn't stop her, he looked to me and said, "It's best if you listened to her. Few ponies dare don't, and they're usually wrong."

He ran after her, being her brother after all, he would be the one to console her. Applejack and the others followed, and Spitfire and Soarin' left me to think.

I sat down on a log, and exhaled. In a fit of rage, I grabbed a rock, and threw it into the woods. I yelled out in rage, and sat down. I couldn't stop the tears, and when they came, it was a torrential downpour.

I couldn't control myself. I had no idea who to listen to, Talos, my hero, or Twilight, the love of my life.

"Do not worry, my son." I heard in my head. I looked up, only to see nothing.

"Do not fear," the voice said, "It is I, Talos. All will fall into place, and you were never destined to go to Baltimare. You are needed back home. I know the Equestrians will take back Baltimare, so you are needed in Tamriel. The Empire is crumbling, and only you, my champion, can save it."

"But what about Twilight?" I asked, "She won't just teleport me from one battle to another."

"Your god will provide, my son." Talos replied, "There will be a time for you to head home. Do not hesitate to take that chance. You aren't needed here anymore."

The voice disappeared, and left me with more questions than answers. It only added to my frustration, and I resorted to staring at the fire, letting my angers calm.

"It must be hard." Soarin' said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "You are stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"I'm not anymore," I said. "I had a vision. I am needed back home, you will take Baltimare."

"Are you sure?" Soarin' asked, "We still might need you here."

"No," I said, "My vision was Talos himself. He said it is not my destiny to fight in Baltimare, I am needed back in Tamriel, to the Princess, and General Tullius."

"I hope you know what you're doing." He replied, "I don't think Twilight will like you abandoning her."

"I'll take her with me," I said, "If she wants me to stay out of Baltimare, I want her to come back to Tamriel with me."

"Well," Soarin' got up from his seat, "You seem determined. I don't know whether to call you a zealot or a lunatic, or both. Either way, you're sure you're leaving?"

"I have no choice," I said, kindling the fire, "If Talos wills it, as his champion, I need to listen and act on his words."

"Alright," he said, "Glad we had this talk. I'll just tell Twilight that and be off…"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm going to be the one to tell her. It's easier that way."

"Sure," he said, "But not tonight. She's still fuming, and it's been half an hour."

He walked away, leaving me to think just how long I had been brooding here. It had felt more like five minutes, not thirty-five. I shook my head, and looked up to the stars. Among the stars, I found the sign of the Warrior in the sky above me. Obviously Talos had some doing in this, because I had never found this constellation in Equestria.

I found an empty tent, and rolled out a bedroll. I took off my boots and gauntlets, but left on the chest piece, not knowing if the Daedra or Changelings would attack in the night. I got into the bedroll, and found sleep hard to come by.

My mind was racing about too many things. What had happened in Tamriel that needed Talos to annunciate to me I needed to return? Would Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon see through the Divines' plan? What was I to do in Tamriel? And finally, would Twilight still love me if I left for Tamriel?

The minutes went by slowly, and the hours even slower. I couldn't sleep, not even with the strongest sedative in my system. I tossed and turned all night, thinking through any and all situations that could await me the next day.

Eventually, I did doze off, but that never advanced into sleep. It was more just me closing my eyes and hoping to go to sleep instead of actually sleeping.

When the sun rose, I got out, and put on the rest of my armor. I grabbed my shield, sword and bow and arrows, and walked out of the tent. I stretched my legs and arms, and searched for Twilight.

I found her putting on her Mage's hood, leaving from a tent with her friends. When she saw me, she walked over to me reluctantly, but still as though she had to do this.

"I'm sorry," she said, "About last night, and the night before. I have just thrown you around with my emotions, and I shouldn't have. Look, if you're going to Baltimare, I won't argue with you. Just please don't try to be the first one inside the gates."

"I'm not going to Baltimare, Twilight." I said, and watched her surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "Doesn't your god want you to go?"

"He doesn't," I said, "Actually, he came to me when you all left me. He told me that I was not needed in Equestria anymore, and that I am needed back in Tamriel, to tip the tide."

"You're going back to Tamriel?" Twilight scoffed, "Before the most important battle for liberating Equestria? What does this Talos person think he is doing?"

"Sending me to where I am needed." I said. I grabbed her arm, and looked directly into her eyes. "Listen, I decided I am taking you with me, I just couldn't bear to be without you, and I think the same goes for you."

"Pliton," she broke away from my arm, turning away from me, "I just can't leave Shining Armor and my friends. I need to be with them."

"I understand that," I said, "And being true to your brother and friends is good and all, but you have to hear me out. I love you, and nothing can reassure me more than having you watch my back in the thick of battle."

I turned her around, and I grabbed both sides of her face, before I went in to kiss her. She was shocked by my sudden advance, but soon kissed me back. Her tongue nervously left her mouth, and explored mine. She probed against my tongue, but immediately pulled back.

"Pliton," she said, "This is just too sudden. I, I, I don't know. I can't leave my friends here, but I can't leave you to go and fight in Tamriel."

She turned back, and saw Shining Armor walk towards her with Soarin'.

"I'm guessing he told you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes," she said, "I'm just not sure if I should go or stay here."

"Go," Shining Armor said, "It's better for you and for Pliton here. If you stay, it will lead to unhealthy worrying, which could get either of you killed. We don't want that happening. We'll come to Tamriel after we clean up here, alright, Twilli?"

"Alright," she said, hugging her brother. "Just please, hurry. I don't want to be away from you for a long time."

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "Spike told me that Fleetfoot's army is about to break down the gates, they're just waiting for us. We'll be quick; it'll take a week at the most."

"You better," she said. She then turned to me, and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, "We shouldn't keep General Tullius and Princess Celestia waiting."

Twilight nodded. She put up her hood again, and stretched out her hands. She closed her eyes, and the aura appeared again around her horn. Slowly but surely, a purple-black portal appeared in front of us, and soon, we would be able to walk through it, and be right in front of General Tullius and Princess Celestia.

"Goodbye," she said, "We'll see each other soon."

Then, her friends appeared next to Shining Armor, and they waved us off.

"See y'all soon!" Applejack said, "We'll finish up here!"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy said, "I'll see you soon, Twilight and Pliton."

"Just go you lovebirds!" Pinkie Pie shouted, pushing us towards the portal, "You can't stay here! Princess Celestia is waiting for you, and you think you can just stand here and say goodbye?"

"Stop that, Pinkie." Rarity said, "When we come, I'll be sure to design something for you to wear that isn't those drab robes!"

Twilight waved at them for one last time, and we walked through the portal.

Almost immediately, we were surrounded by Redguards, Nords, Imperials and Elves running this way and that conveying messages of differing importance.

That all stopped when we appeared suddenly in front of them, but it continued almost immediately. I knew we were in the Imperial City, and in the Imperial Palace.

"Legate Calleius," Rikke said, "I trust that your job in Equestria is finished?"

"Yes," I said, "Now Legate, where is the General? I need to report to him."

"You can report to me instead." Rikke said, "The General is unavailable."

"Why?" I asked confusingly, "What happened to him?"

"He just cannot be bothered." Rikke looked away for a second, and turned back. "The truth is, he was wounded in Chorrol, and he is in critical condition. No magic has healed him, we are afraid he will die soon. I have been promoted to take his place by the Elder Council."

I was dumbfounded by this revelation. I had never really spoken with him, but I was still inspired by him nonetheless. I had fought with him through Skyrim, and fought to the end in Solitude, and was part of the force taking Elisif back to Cyrodiil.

"General Rikke," I said, "I am here to report that the fight in Equestria is coming to an end. They only need to take back one city and shut two more Gates to Oblivion before reinforcing us here."

"And what of these Changelings?" Rikke asked, "Are they gone?"

"No ma'am," I said, "I have come into contact with their queen, but she was taken by Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon before we could do anything to her. As we know the Changelings are still at large."

"Damn," Rikke said, "Alright then. Legate, while you had taken your escapade in Equestria, we are barely holding ourselves together here. Law and order have gone out the window, and crime reigns supreme in the countryside. Only Bruma, Kvatch, Leyawiin and the Imperial City are still standing in Cyrodiil."

"Skingrad," I said, "Ma'am, how long was it before Skingrad was leveled?"

"Fifteen days." She said, "We couldn't keep reinforcements in the city, and abandoned it."

"Fifteen days?" I asked, "Ma'am, I was only in Equestria for barely a week."

"Time must go more slowly there then." She dismissed, "As of now, we are moving out to Hammerfell, Stros M'Kai in particular, to assist the Redguard defense. You will be meeting up with an Almderi army of around four thousand and with the Second Imperial Legion at Hegathe. Princess Celestia's forces are fighting at Stros M'Kai already."

"Ma'am," I said, "If I may, why are we meeting up with the Aldmeri Dominion? Are we not at war with them?"

"We negotiated a truce with this crisis," Rikke said, "Now, if there are no more questions, I want you out of here, Legate; oh, and nice armor, now get out, both of you."

I saluted her, and walked out with Twilight.

"Where is Stros M'Kai?" Twilight asked, "I've never heard of it."

"It's right here," I said, pointing to a map, "Off the coast of Hammerfell. I'm thinking we should teleport to Bruma, and get a horse or two to ride to the force at Hegathe. It should take us a week or two to get there from Bruma, but about a month from here."

"Got it," Twilight said, placing her hand on Bruma on the map, and closing her eyes. We were enveloped in a purple haze that surrounded us. When the mist went away, we were right in front of Bruma.

"That's some magic there." An Imperial man said, "Where did you learn it?"

"The College of Winterhold," I lied. "Do you have a horse?"

"I always have horses," he said, "The question is do you have the gold to pay for one?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said, "I'm with the Legion. I need to commandeer a horse."

"They always say that." He said, "Here, tell me your name, if I know it, you get the horse free of charge. If I don't, it'll cost you one thousand septims."

"Legate Pliton Calleius," I said, "Fourth Imperial Legion, based in the Imperial City."

"I don't know you," he said, "But with that armor, and that rank, I don't want to be bit in the ass for this. Take this one, she's the fastest one. Where do you need to go?"

"Hegathe," I said, "In Hammerfell."

"That's a long way," he said. He then shrugged, and said, "Ah hell, what do I care? Just take her."

I nodded, and helped Twilight onto a chestnut horse. I mounted behind her, and took the reins. I waved my thanks to the man as we galloped away from Bruma.

"What road should I take?" I asked her, "Take the map."

"Alright," she said, "Take the left one; it should take us north of the Colovian Highlands."

I kicked the horse with my heels, and it galloped through the road. The wind beat through my hair and Twilight's as well. The Cyrodilic nature was beautiful, the greens and browns, and the pure blue water and sky.

When night fell, we found a suitable place for the night. I gathered firewood, and Twilight lit it with her magic. We sat around it, eating a pheasant I had claimed with my bow.

"Where are we now?" I asked Twilight after I had finished my roasted breast.

"We are about seventy five miles from the border." She said, "About five days away at this pace."

"Good," I said, throwing the bone into the fire. "That's good."

"Sure is," she said. The conversation died, and we were left in an awkward silence.

"What's Hammerfell like?" Twilight asked, breaking the silence.

"I've never been there," I said, "But I've heard the cities dwell in a semi-arid environment, hugging the edges of the Alik'r Desert, in the center of Hammerfell."

"I guess we should take a lot of water." She said, "If we're going there, we should also be prepared for some intense heat."

"Until we get to Hegathe," I said, "Stros M'Kai is an island, and we will be cooled by the Cape of the Blue Divide."

"So," she said, "We should be prepared for a week of intense heat." She sighed and said, "At least we should relish the cool weather here for as long as we can."

"I guess you're right." I said, looking up to the stars. Without me noticing, Twilight got up, and sat next to me.

"What're you looking at?" She asked.

"The stars," I said, "They always intrigued me."

"In Equestria," she said, "We have observatories that look up and study the stars. It is really breathtaking, especially the one in Canterlot."

She looked, and said, "You have two moons?"

"Yes," I said, "Secunda and Masser. If you look closely, you can see that Secunda revolves around Masser."

"That is amazing." She said, "In Equestria, we only have one moon, which is raised by Princess Luna every night. Princess Celestia raises the sun, but with her gone, Luna has had to take the responsibility of both the sun and moon."

"Your land never ceases to amaze me." I said, looking down at her eyes. The deep purple eyes looked back at me.

"When this is over," she said, "I can take you back to Equestria, to see it for real."

"I would love to see that." I responded. Without knowing, we both inched closer to each other. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head.

When our lips touched, it was purely magical. We stayed like that, but Twilight opened her mouth. I cautiously moved my tongue inside, and explored. When I found her tongue, I ran it over the top of her tongue.

All the while, Twilight reclined on the log we were sitting on. I leaned over her, one hand holding her head up. I ran my other hand up and down her side, and I could hear her moan.

"Pliton," she said, "I love you. I love you."

"I know," I said, picking her up. I held her legs with one arm, and her upper back with the other. She then kissed me, her tongue caressing mine.

I carried her into the tent, and laid her down on a bedroll. I came on top of her, and gently nibbled her neck. She reeled her head back in satisfaction, but her hands wanted more.

We separated so she could take off my armor, revealing the clothing I wore beneath it. I then went back to her neck while she began to take my undershirt off.

I pulled it over my head, and unbuttoned her robes. She came out of them, wearing teasingly small undergarments. She grabbed my head, and dragged me into her loving kiss. I had one hand on her back, but my other one ventured down under.

I grabbed her ass with my hand, and gently squeezed it. She moaned, and looked at me sexily.

"Yes," she moaned as I undid her top. It fell off, and revealed her small but dense light purple breasts. I brushed them with my hand, and she giggled.

"Let's see," she said, grabbing my groin with her hand. It felt extremely pleasurable, and she didn't let go.

She leaned in for a kiss, and caressed my tongue, much like my groin. She pulled back, and pulled off my pants. She then went down, and began to pleasure me down under.

"Yes," I said, "More, more, Twilight."

She only nodded as she wrapped her tongue around it. I could barely control myself to hold it in as she played with it.

"Your turn," I said, dragging the rest of her undergarments off. I went down, and licked her wet chambers. She immediately became wet, and I lapped it up like a dog. She tasted sweet and electric because of the magic powers flowing through her veins.

She moaned in intense pleasure as I dipped my tongue in, looking for the pomegranate inside. Once I found it, I played with it gently, because as I had learned from the past with a Nord girl, it is extremely sensitive.

"More," she moaned, "I want more, Pliton."

I looked up, and nodded at her. I rolled her over, and told her to go on all fours. She complied, and I stuck my groin into her ass. It was painful for her at first, but I waited for her to be comfortable, and then I went in for the kill.

With every thrust, she cried out in pleasure. She called my name so many times, I lost count. I felt like I was going to explode, so I retracted.

"Why so soon?" She panted.

"You wouldn't like it if I discharged inside you," I said.

"Alright," she said, going in between my legs. She put it into her mouth, and played with it with her tongue. I reeled my head back in pleasure.

"I'm going to," I panted, "Explode Twilight."

She only played with it more. I moaned as it discharged its load into Twilight's mouth. She started to gag, but began to swallow it.

"That was fun," she said, cuddling next to me, "For my first time."

"You've never done it before?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I never found the one. Have you done it before?"

"I've had my share of girlfriends in Skingrad." I said, "But I never defiled them."

She nuzzled up to my chest, and we climbed into the bedroll. I was glad I only brought one. This wasn't going to be as long as I thought.

**Okay, so Twilight has all but forgiven Pliton, as you can infer now. I hope you found this scene acceptable; it was pretty hard to write. Don't worry, there will be more fighting, but I need to pace it** **right, oh, and to have some more sex scenes. Read and review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after, I woke up early, and made sure not to wake Twilight. I silently put on my armor, and went out hunting for wood and food.

I crept into the forest, and readied my bow. So many thoughts were running through my head, but I needed to think only about hunting for the moment. I needed to get something for breakfast before we rode off for Hammerfell, a rabbit or two at least.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky was still gray. There was a chilling breeze moving through, which was common in northern Cyrodiil. Being from Skingrad, I was unused to this, and it chilled me.

I shook it off, and focused on hunting. I found a set of tracks in the ground, and followed it. I followed for about half an hour, until I found a doe grazing in a clearing. I grabbed my bow, and pulled back the string.

The doe was so oblivious, like a child waiting for a candy but instead getting a beating. I raised the bow, and aimed at the doe's neck. I only relented when I saw a fawn walk up to it, and nuzzle its head next to it.

I almost couldn't fire the bow. All I could do is watch as the doe found food for her fawn. I shook my head, and pulled back the bow. I aimed at the doe, and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the doe die beside her fawn.

I let the arrow go, but I had to open my eyes to at least see if I had hit my mark. I watched the arrow as it flew into the doe's midsection, toppling it. The fawn ran away, obviously terrified.

I came out of the woods, and grabbed my sword. I cut its head off, killing it, and began to skin it. I grabbed the valuable meat of the midsection, and walked off, letting nature take the rest.

I walked back to the camp, and found Twilight waiting with a fire. She immediately perked up when she saw me, and the meat. I hope it was for me, especially with what we did the night before.

"Good morning," she said, "Is that breakfast?"

"Yes it is," I said, putting the two slabs of meat down. "Where should we be by tonight?"

"About sixty miles," she said, "Fifteen miles if nothing happens."

I nodded. It was so awkward talking to her, even after what we had done. The way she answered my questions directly, leaving nothing to elaborate on left me thinking that she was keeping something from me.

I knew that if I wanted to know, I would need to pry, but I let that rest, as I had to keep an eye on the cooking.

"Smells good," she said, "Should be a cloudless day."

"Yes it should." I said, "Is there a way we can teleport to Helgathe or even Rihad?"

"No," she said, "I need to be able to see it or have seen it to teleport to it."

"We could just keep teleporting to the horizon," I said, "That could work."

"I don't know," she said, "It would really tire me out."

"If we do this," I said reassuringly, holding her arm, "We can go fifty miles in five minutes. We can rest at the border, and then travel to Rihad, where we can get a carriage there."

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously, "I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense," I said, holding her hand in mine as she got up. "You can create inter-dimensional portals; you can teleport not even one hundred miles. Will you at least try?"

"Alright," she sighed. "Wait, Pliton, the meat! It's burning!"

I looked to the fire, and saw flames licking the meat. I ran over, and beat the fires with a spare cloth. Once they were extinguished, I picked them up.

"Alright," I said, "It's about half burnt on both. I take the burnt sides, you don't."

She nodded, and I cut the steaks accordingly. I took the burnt parts, and placed a slice in my mouth. It was rough on the outside, but the inside was perfectly cooked, and I began to take a liking to it.

Twilight ate her parts much more slowly, choosing to conserve energy for the momentous task ahead of her. She ate one piece at a time, and watched me tear at the meat. I looked up, and smiled at her. She laughed at me, and motioned that I had some stuck in my teeth.

I immediately turned away, and pulled the pieces out. I then finished my steak, and looked greedily at the horse.

"What do we do with the horse?" I asked, "We can't just leave it here."

"We are not slaughtering it either," she said, reading my mind. "We're letting it roam free."

She cut the binds, and scared the horse off. I shook my head ever so slightly, as Twilight scared off a huge hunk of meat we could be using.

"Garb my hand," she said, "This is going to be nauseating for you."

I readied myself, but Twilight didn't wait. She teleported, and we were miles away from our campsite. I barely had time to look before she teleported again.

Once we were in the second location, the nausea hit me hard. I could barely keep it all down, but Twilight never let me catch my breath.

After five minutes of intense nausea, Twilight said that we were at the border of Hammerfell. She could see the Alik'r Desert, and the city of Rihad in the distance.

"Do you think you can make it to Rihad?" I asked her in between bouts of nausea.

"Maybe," she said, "I don't know. Do you think you can make it?"

"I wouldn't care about me." I said, "Just make sure that you can. If you can, I can then."

She nodded, and grabbed my arm. Her horn began to glow, and she teleported us about five miles away from the gates of Rihad.

"Alright," I said, "We can make it in about an hour or two."

"Got it," Twilight panted, "Can I just rest here for a bit?"

"Are you alright?" I asked, running to her side. "Do you need water?"

"No," she said, "I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath."

I nodded, and left her company. The landscape of this area of Hammerfell was intriguing. Behind us were the green forests and fields of Cyrodiil, though here, the huge trees gave way to shrubs and tall grasses, and the dirt was replaced by sand. The sun was warm, but since it was early morning, we could get inside Rihad before the weather got too severe.

I walked back to where Twilight was, only to find her gone.

"Twilight?" I shouted, "You can come out now. You got me."

Only she didn't. I drew my sword, and called her name again. Now I was starting to get nervous, since I saw footprints in the sand.

I followed them, to find a group of Redguard bandits taking Twilight away.

"Hey!" I called, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They turned, only to fire a few arrows at me. I charged at them, sword ready to slice through their light armor.

"Get back here!" I screamed, "Giver her back!"

One stayed back to occupy me to give the others a chance to take her away and do Talos knows what to her.

"Now now now," he said, "We don't want any trouble here."

"Do you know who you are doing this to?" I shouted at him, "I am a Legate in the Imperial Legion, and she is a personal protégé of Princess Celestia of the Royal Equestrian Army!"

"More gold we get for the ransom." He said, reaching for his battleaxe. I tightened my grip on my sword, and cracked my neck.

He ran at me, and brought his battleaxe down at me. I raised my sword in defense, one hand on the hilt, and the other at the tip of the sword. He was caught off guard as I swept his feet out from under him and he fell to the sand.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was a Legate." I said, "I have killed many a Daedra with this blade. Surrender and I might consider your life."

He snarled at me, and placed both his feet on my chest. I went tumbling down a dune, with the bandit hard on my tail.

I hit a rock at the bottom of the dune, and the bandit placed a foot on my chest. He raised his battleaxe to finish me off, but I wouldn't have any of it. I cut at his thigh, catching him off guard, giving me the chance to roll out of the way of the falling axe.

"I will drink from your blood, Imperial!" He snarled, picking the axe up.

I ran at him, and bashed his chest with my shield. He fell to the ground, and I drove the sword into his throat. He tried to say something, only to gurgle and choke on his own blood.

I left him to rot in the desert, and climbed to the top of the dune. I could see a small group of people in the distance, but I couldn't be sure if they were the bandits. Seeing as they were the only people I could see and that the battle didn't take that long, I ran after them.

Sweat was drenching my face and underarms, the sun was so intense. Wearing black Daedric Armor also didn't help, but mostly I attributed the intense heat to running in the desert.

Soon –and by soon I mean a half an hour– I caught up with the group.

"Twilight!" I screamed, and saw her look back. She had a large gash across her forehead, which sent me into a blind rage.

I charged the group, and severed one's head before they could realize what was going on. They immediately drew their weapons, and threw Twilight down on the hot sand.

"Pliton!" She screamed, "Help me, I can't see!"

I blocked it out of my head as soon as I heard it. I know that is just downright mean, I needed to focus on killing her captors before I could even think of helping her.

"Come at me!" I screamed, "I'll fucking kill you all!"

They looked at each other in fear. I took advantage of the opportunity, and slashed at one's abdomen. He screamed, and punched me in the face. I felt blood flowing out of my nose as I staggered back.

"Never should have come here to Hammerfell." A bandit said, "We'll make you regret it."

They came at me, weapons ready to strike me down. I blocked an attack with my shield, but a bandit attacked me at my open side. The weapon struck, but didn't break through the armor.

I turned, and drove my sword through his chest. Blood poured out of his chest when I drew my sword from the wound, and turned to the other two.

They were on my right and left, and looked to be attacking me at the same time. One had a sword, while the other wielded a Warhammer.

The one with the sword attacked first. I parried the strike with my sword, and sliced his neck open with the spiked bottom of my shield. Blood spurted out of his throat and gurgled out of his mouth, staining the sands black.

While I was turning to the other bandit, he brought the Warhammer down on my shoulder. I fell onto the sand, the wind knocked out of me.

I turned over, to see him raise the hammer with both hands, obviously planning tom finish me off. I rolled to the side just in time, and got up. I sliced at his shoulder, leaving a decent-sized laceration along the side of his shoulder.

"You bastard," he said, "You'll pay for that."

He swung the hammer at me, but I deflected it with my shield. I brought my sword over the shield, and sliced at his face, cutting his eyes out. He went to the ground, and screamed as his eyeballs hung from his head.

I pulled the Redguard's hair, and sliced at his exposed neck. I let him go, and ran to Twilight.

"Twilight," I said, "It's me, Pliton. Are you alright?"

"I can't see," she said, "Help me."

"I think I have some potions." I said, reaching for my rucksack. I grabbed out a large potion of healing, and poured some on her wounds, and the rest into her mouth.

She reeled in agony, but the wound was disappearing. When she had drunken tha last of the potion, her wounds were mostly gone, but there was still a large part of her forehead that needed healing.

"Can you see?" I asked, "The last of the potion is gone."

"I can barely see," she said, "But I will manage. I can now use my magic to heal the rest."

"This is my fault," I said in dismay, "If I hadn't left you alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it's not." She said, "We're both at fault. This was as much as my fault as it was yours, which isn't much."

I sighed, and agreed with her. She smiled, and then she placed her hands on her forehead, and her horn began to glow again. Soon, the wound was all but gone. You never would have thought it was there.

"Ready to go?" I asked, "Rihad is right over the next few dunes."

"I'm ready when you are." She grabbed my hand, and we began to walk the dunes.

**Alright, so the next chapter, I promise, Twilight and Pliton will reach Stros M'Kai and fight. I know these past few chapters probably weren't the most entertaining, but it will have more action in the next chapter. PLEASE leave a review, and why not a fave? I will have the next chapter up soon, I will probably begin working on it by the time you are reading this. So, farewell, and until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was late afternoon by the time we reached Rihad. The sun had beat us mercilessly all the way, and we showed it.

When we walked through the gates, we were bombarded by different smells, sights, sounds and people. There were merchants desperately trying to sell their wares, and blacksmiths being given no rest.

"Stay with me," I said, "We just need to see who is in charge, and then we can get out of here tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, grabbing my hand. We walked through the markets, to find a large castle looming over the houses and markets.

"I guess we'll start there." I said as we walked up to the gate. As we did, we were stopped by two Alik'r Warriors.

"Halt," one said. He had dark black hair hidden by a red Akal. He also had a black moustache that hugged his upper lip. He was taller than me by a few inches, and he had his Scimitar ready to be drawn.

"I am Legate Pliton Calleius of the Fourth Imperial Legion." I introduced, "I need to hire a carriage for tomorrow and secure a bed for myself and my companion, Twilight Sparkle, of the Royal Equestrian Army."

"Equestrian, you say?" The Alik'r stroked his chin. "Where might you be heading?"

"I am not at liberty to say," I said, "Anyone can be conspiring with the Daedra, or be a Changeling."

"That is true, my friend." The Alik'r chuckled, "Alright, you can head inside and speak with the king, Jimsnn Ruuz. Do be careful, he does not appreciate Imperials."

"I recognize your warning and heed it." I said, "Thank you."

He nodded, and unlocked the gates to the castle. I walked in with Twilight slightly behind me. She grabbed my hand, and held it in her own.

The castle was empty. There were almost no people milling about, only three servants and two stewards helping the local Forebear King, Jimsnn Ruuz.

"Who is this?" Ruuz asked pointing at me. He was a rather authoritarian figure on his throne, with light purple clothes on, and a large ruby and gold circlet around his head. His skin was a perfect tan, and his long hair was done in a single braid down his back.

"My lord," I said, going to one knee, "I am Legate Pliton Calleius of the Fourth Imperial Legion."

"Another Imperial!" Ruuz said, "How great! Why should I help you when you left us to die by the Aldmer's hands?"

"My lord," I pleaded, "Have you not seen what goes on outside of Rihad? The Daedra have returned, and I am needed in Hegathe. I need only a carriage and a bed for myself and my companion, Twilight Sparkle of the Royal Equestrian Army."

"Equestrian, you say?" Ruuz was intrigued, "I have heard of you people from all types of men. Men and women blessed wings or magical horns, and impressive prowess in battle. Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord." Twilight said, "Now, will you aid us?"

"I will," he said, "Only because I am intrigued by these Equestrians. Senynd, show these two where they will be sleeping for the night. Tralen, ready a carriage for the morrow."

"Thank you," I said, "My lord. The Empire recognizes your kindness. Divines bless your kind heart."

Ruuz grunted as an attractive Redguard woman led us through numerous hallways to a room with two beds and chests.

"Here is where you will be staying for the night." She said, "We will be having dinner in about four hours."

"Thank you," Twilight said, "That will be all for now."

"Let me know if you need anything," she said before closing the door.

When she did, Twilight fell back on one of the beds, and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just exhausted. I think I'll take a little nap later on."

"Alright then," I said, "What's really on your mind?"

"Well," she said, "I just don't know what to expect on this Stros M'Kai. I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm worrying about my brother and friends back home, especially Rainbow Dash."

"Don't worry," I said, rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sure if anyone can get her to wake, it's you."

"Thanks, Pliton." She said, pecking my cheek. "I really needed that."

"Hey," I said, "Who would I be if I didn't console you?"

"You're right," she said, "You know, two weeks ago I never would have thought that I would've fallen for you, but…"

"I do have my way with charm." I smirked, only to have Twilight smack me on the arm.

And so we milled around the city for the rest of the afternoon, looking at different spell tomes and potions for Twilight and weapons and forging materials for me.

When we came back to the castle a few hours later, our purses were a bit lighter and we were very hungry. When we came into the Great Hall, dinner had been served, and we ate until we had our fill of food and stories from different warriors from across Tamriel bound for Stros M'Kai, much like us.

I had befriended a Breton, who had mastered the ways of the sword and spell, who surprisingly wasn't Legion. He had been taught by neighbors and teachers from across High Rock, and had adventured across northern Tamriel, from Windhelm in Skyrim to Skaven in north Hammerfell.

When we had returned to our room, we were incredibly tired, but we didn't fall asleep immediately.

"Pliton," Twilight said affectionately, twirling her hair, "I'm not that tired, are you?"

"No," I said, gravitating towards her. We joined in a kiss, and the clothes came off soon after.

When we awoke the next day, it was the Redguard woman telling us that the carriage was leaving whenever we were ready. Not needing to be a nuisance, we dressed hurriedly and ran out with all of our supplies.

Once we got outside of the castle, we saw a large Redguard man at the reins of two beautiful chestnut horses.

"Are we leaving or not?" He said indignantly. "Come on now, I've not all day. Oh, and the name's Tralen, I guess we'll be quite the friends once we reach Hegathe, will we not?"

He laughed at that remark, and Twilight glanced at me. Her face said it all, it was going to be a long trip to Hegathe.

We were about to leave, when I saw the Breton we had talked with run out of the castle towards a horse. Being the gentleman I am, I stopped the carriage and hopped off.

"Hey," I called, "You, the Breton. Don't you think that a carriage with my companion and I would be better than travelling on your own?"

"Why not?" He said, climbing onto the carriage behind me.

"Hey," Tralen said, "This ain't a party carriage. That's it, we're leaving now."

He whipped the horses, and the carriage lurked forward. We were off, next stop, Roseguard, two days away at this pace.

Of course, he slowed down once we got outside of the city, and he said it should be five days at most to reach Roseguard, granted we didn't run into any bandits.

Then, I had a great idea to stop bandits before they even attacked us.

"Twilight," I said, "I need you to conjure up Imperial banners on both sides of the carriage. Bandits would have to be crazy to attack an Imperial transport."

"Good idea," Tralen hollered, "Except we're not!"

"Shut up," I told him, "And drive the carriage."

Tralen complied reluctantly, and with mumblings of hating Imperials and their pompous attitudes. I only chuckled at what I heard.

Twilight's horn glowed, and, lo and behold, perfect Imperial banners appeared on both sides of the carriage. I thanked her, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Whoa," the Breton said, "You said companion, I didn't know that kind of companion."

We laughed at that, and he only said, "Just don't bed each other in front of me."

"Alright," I said, "Um…"

"The name's Ernand." He said, "Don't forget it, I told you last night, did I not?"

"Oh," I said, embarrassed at the memory that he had. "I'm sorry, but yesterday was a turbulent day."

"Alright," he said, "So, when will we reach Hegathe, Tralen?"

"About three and a half weeks." Tralen hollered, "We'll all going to be friends when we reach Hegathe!"

He laughed at that remark, and Twilight sighed and shook her head in dismay. So apparently I wasn't the only one who hated the guy.

And so it went on like that for the first day. When we set up camp for the night, the stars had come up over the small forest we had camped in. Twilight fell asleep in my arms gazing up at the stars, and me at her.

The journey was very uneventful until we reached Roseguard, or what was left of it. It was burnt to the ground, and right in the center of the town, was, you guessed it, an Oblivion Portal.

Ernand, Twilight and I jumped off the carriage. Ernand reached for his Ebony Sword, and readied a spell in the other hand.

We split up, and searched the town for any Daedra. We found none, but when we regrouped around the Portal, Daedra flooded out of the gate and attacked us.

I immediately went to work hacking and slashing at different Daedra. I had already killed two when one came up behind me.

I turned to see it raise its Greatsword, but fell to the ground. Behind the Daedra, Ernand lowered his hand, dispelling the lightning swirling around the Daedra's body.

I smiled, but immediately went back to fighting the Daedra. I had absolutely no idea where Tralen had gone, but he had probably left us here to die in this dead town.

"That bastard!" I muttered as I sliced through a Dremora Lord's neck, instantly killing it. I was growing fatigued, we had to go into the portal and shut it down, but we couldn't with the seemingly limitless number of Daedra coming out.

"Twilight, Ernand," I called, "Regroup on me!"

They did, and I told them what I had planned.

"You're crazy, Calleius." Ernand said while cutting through a Scamp a Mage had conjured. "I'm not letting you do this."

"Pliton, you'll die!" Twilight said, "You can't do this!"

"I have to!" I told them, "Let Talos guide me. Keep them occupied, I'm going in there."

Despite some verbal resistance, they did nothing else to try to stop me from stepping into the Plane of Oblivion.

Immediately, the intense heat hit me like a wave. I immediately began sweating profusely, and became short of breath for a moment.

When I had regained my composure, I made for the Sigil Keep, where the stone was held.

When I was halfway there, I was ambushed by three Dremora Lords and about a dozen other Daedra.

I readied my sword, and ran at one of the Dremora Lords. I slashed at him, but he deflected my blow with his Greatsword, and shoved me back with the broadside of the sword. I stumbled back, and regained my balance just in time to defend against his attack.

I brought up my shield to protect against the brunt of the attack, but still felt some of the force. I stepped back, but lashed back quickly. I cut through its armor, leaving a large gash across its midsection.

While it was reeling from that attack, I drove my sword through the back of its head, killing it. I turned around, and sliced a Scamp's head clean off.

I cut my way through the rest of the Daedra, and ran into the Sigil Keep. What I found waiting there was completely unexpected.

There, on a throne, sat Molag Bal, with Chrysalis by his side.

"Look at who came, my love." He said, "The Champion of Talos!"

"Oh," she said, "I am more powerful from his love just by looking at him!"

Molag Bal stepped off his throne, and walked around me.

"Who got you this armor?" He asked, "Surely you couldn't have made it."

"I do not know," I said.

"Of course you know!" He said, punching me in the face, sending me to the ground. "I can smell it, you are lying! Who was it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said before he kicked me in the chest, prompting Chrysalis to laugh evilly in delight.

"Since you will not tell me," Molag Bal said, "I'll just have to take it back."

He drew a sword from the ground, and raised it above his head. As he brought it down, I parried it with my own sword, surprising both him and Chrysalis.

"Well," he said, "You are the Champion of Talos. Come now, engage me, Champion!"

I got up, and slashed as him. The sword penetrated his side, but Molag Bal melted around the sword. He materialized behind me, brandishing his sword.

"Too slow," he said, driving the sword into my back. My vision blurred, and I fell to my knees. All I could hear was Molag Bal laughing, and before I blacked out, I saw Chrysalis come up to him, and kissed him, congratulating him on this victory.

"What shall we do with him, love?" Chrysalis asked.

"I have an idea." Molag Bal bent down and smiled at me before I passed out.

**Okay, so Chrysalis and Molag Bal, I'll explain it in the next chapter, though I can guess most of you bronies know why she is with him. And as for Pliton, please leave a comment as to what you think Molag Bal will do to him, I might choose yours if I can't come up with anything. So, as always, PLEASE leave a review, and maybe a favorite while you're at it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, so, goodbye for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

When I awoke, I was hanging by my feet, which were held by a chain bolted into the ceiling. I was at the top of the Sigil Keep, where I saw Molag Bal looking out into the horizon. I could almost reach the Sigil Stone, but it was just out of my reach.

"Oh no you won't." Molag Bal rapped my hand with a whip, making me pull it closer to me. "We can't let you touch the Stone now that would be disastrous."

He chuckled slightly, and said, "Now that you are awake, I can begin."

"Begin what?" I snarled at him, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing," Molag Bal smiled, "Except for cutting your limbs one by one. And then I might sever your head and keep it as a trophy. Maybe I'll feed your remains to the Scamps, but I need the blood."

He drew a dagger, and grabbed my left wrist. He put the dagger to my wrist, and cut into it. The pain was excruciating, and I screamed out in pain, only prompting him to cut deeper.

He brought up a bowl, and filled it with my blood.

"Why do you need my blood?" I snarled at him.

"Oh," he said, "Nothing, just to initiate a ritual to merge Equestria and Tamriel's dimensions, thus making Equestria conquerable again."

"So you lost Baltimare," I said, smirking, "You're going to lose Molag Bal. The Royal Equestrian Army has the manpower we need to take you down."

"I don't think so." Molag Bal said, severing my hand off. He put my hand inside a bowl, and put salt on my open wound. The pain nearly made me pass out, but it stopped the bleeding.

"Can't have you die yet." He said, continuing on me.

It lasted for another half hour, when he had cut off all my hands and feet, and had gathered enough blood for the ritual.

He then went up to the Sigil Stone, and bathed it in the blood. He said a few inaudible words, and put the Stone back. It was glowing dark red, almost black now. The new power undoubtedly would bring Equestria and Tamriel together.

"Now," he said, "I don't need you anymore. I guess it's time to kill you off."

"Why me?" I asked, "Why my blood, what's so special about it?"

"Well," he said matter-of-factly, "Since you are the Champion of Talos, your blood is holy. This gives it more power than that of the first vampire! With just a small amount, I can move Elsweyr north of Skyrim, and with a bowl full, I can morph dimensions! And now, I can enact the second part of my master plan."

He then walked up to the Sigil Stone again, and said more words. This time, I could hear them, but I could never understand them.

"Now," he said, turning to me, "There are no longer seventeen Planes of Oblivion. There is but one, mine. I will reign as the sole Daedric King! My power will be greater than the Divine's! Do you understand, nothing can stop me now!"

That was when I saw on the horizon, Mehrunes Dagon walk towards the Sigil Keep. Never in my life was I so grateful to see him, this could be my chance to try and contact Twilight to help me.

When Mehrunes Dagon came to the Keep, he said in a booming voice, "Molag Bal, what have you done? My Plane of Oblivion is gone!"

"It is not gone," Molag Bal chuckled, "It has merely morphed with mine. The same has happened with Boethiah, Malacath, and the others. I am the most powerful Daedra now, bow down to me!"

"Never," Mehrunes Dagon shouted, "We had a deal!"

He grabbed Molag Bal, and threw him to the ground outside the Sigil Keep. He got up, and shrank Mehrunes Dagon to be his size.

He threw him up into the Sigil Keep, and jumped up after him. He drew his sword from the ground, and rolled his head back in laughter.

"You were once so powerful," he said, "You invaded the whole of Tamriel. But, two men defeated you! Two men! Now, you were only able to invade with my help, and I have found you very useless. Your forces have seen great defeats, while mine have pillaged, raped, and taken huge swaths of Tamriel. Now, I feel your time has come to an end."

He laughed as he cut off Mehrunes Dagon's arms, one by one. Once Mehrunes Dagon was kneeling there, armless and losing huge amounts of blood, Molag Bal cut off his head.

"It is done," he said, "I am the Daedric King!"

It was then that another Daedric Prince teleported into the Keep. Her skin was gray, and she had no hair at all. She wore a long, red cape, and wielded a large axe.

"Congratulations, Molag Bal, King of the Daedra." She said, kneeling down before him, "I, Boethiah, have seen that our plan is successful."

"Yes," he said, "Dagon proved, troublesome, but he was taken care of. Now, are your forces ready?"

"Just give the order." Boethiah responded, standing up. "Your rise to power has been well-received by most, and Hircine is committing the Hunt to Tamriel to further whittle down resistance."

"Good," Molag Bal responded, "Very good. I hope our differences have been put aside?"

"Yes," she said. She then looked at me, and pointed at me, saying "What do you plan to do with him?"

"Oh, him?" Molag Bal asked, "He is worth no more than a Scamp. You can kill him. I must be leaving now, the Summerset Isles are proving very troublesome. Maybe if I turn some Thalmor into Vampire Lords, it will cause some chaos."

He left, leaving Boethiah alone with me. Once she was certain she was alone, she began to unchain me. She laid me down on the floor, and placed her hands over me.

"Be silent," she said, "I am healing your wounds."

"Why?" I asked, "Did you not just pledge loyalty to Molag Bal?"

"I would never do so truthfully." She smirked, "We were enemies, and always will be. I know that when he conquers Equestria and Tamriel, he will only kill me, consolidating his power as King of the Daedra, and begin preparations for an attack on Aetherius itself. You must be the one to stop him, for Talos and the Nine have said so."

I laid there, silent, as she healed me of my wounds.

"Now," she said, "Take the Sigil Stone, and hurry, whoever is leading you must know of this plot. Go!"

I nodded, and took the Sigil Stone in my hand.

I was soon standing in front of Twilight and Ernand, who had piles of dead Daedra around them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ernand asked, "You were gone for hours, it's almost sunset."

"Twilight," I said, "I need you to get a letter to both Princess Celestia and General Rikke in the Imperial City."

"Why?" She asked, "What happened in Oblivion?"

"You'll find out when you write the letters." I said, waiting for her to conjure paper, ink and a quill.

"To whomever this may concern," I said, waiting for Twilight to write it down. "I bring you grave news. The threat of Mehrunes Dagon has passed…"

"Wait," she said, "That's good, isn't it?"

"Let me finish please?" I said indignantly, "This is very important." She nodded, and let me speak again.

"But Molag Bal killed him, and has merged all the Planes of Oblivion into one Super-Plane, where he reigns supreme. He has broad support from the other Princes, and they have sent forces into Tamriel, particularly Boethiah and Hircine. Beware of Werewolves and Vampire Lords attacking your forces.

"Also, Molag Bal has performed a ritual merging the dimensions of Equestria and Tamriel, to make them both conquerable again. Chrysalis and the Changelings are more powerful than ever, as Chrysalis is Molag Bal's lover. This has given the Changelings newfound power, which will make them more formidable.

"But there is a light in the tunnel. Although Boethiah has sent Daedra here, she is working behind the scenes against Molag Bal, because of an eternal rivalry between the two. This is all I can report to you, but it shall suffice. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle and Legate Pliton Calleius."

"That is bad," she said, "What can we do?"

"Fight," I said. "And where the hell is Tralen, did he leave us here?"

"No," Ernand said, "Although we caught him trying to. He's right over there, we should get going."

"Tralen," I called, "Let's get moving!"

"No dinner?" He called back. "That's a shame."

"Shut the hell up, and let's go." I replied, climbing on.

He whipped the horses, and they sped away from Roseguard, partly from fear, and partly from fearing my retribution if we went any slower.

"When shall we reach the next town?" I asked.

"We should reach Taneth," he said, "In about two days or so."

"Make it a day and a half," I said, "We're running low on supplies. And stay on the road; we don't want to be ambushed by another Oblivion Portal."

"You got it, boss." He said. His sudden obedience showed me that he feared the Daedra, which I could use to my advantage sometime.

When we finally stopped for dinner, we ate silently. Our meal was roasted pheasant with a side of cabbage soup. The fire was warming, as the desert winds were deathly cold, as cold as Skyrim.

I looked up at the stars, and saw the Warrior constellation in the sky. That reassured me, because I saw it as a sign that Talos and the Nine were watching over me.

Now, let me clarify something, I do respect the Empire's laws, but I never obeyed the ban on Talos worship. I regularly prayed to him, and felt his blessings whenever I went to a secret shrine near Skingrad. My reverence had paid off, as he was watching over me in this war, if it even was one.

When we went to sleep, I had Twilight cuddled up next to me, to help me lull to sleep. Today was one of the days I would always try to forget, but would always be with me. How I had gotten away from the grasp of Molag Bal was only through the luck of Boethiah not being loyal to him. She was the Prince of evil plots, after all.

When we awoke, we ate a meager breakfast of cabbage and pheasant before we loaded the carriage and strove to reach Taneth by nightfall.

Tralen had the horses going between a fast canter and a slow gallop, as we were moving fast, but not fast enough to wind out the horses anytime soon.

All the while, I had grown intrigued by magic, and had asked Ernand and Twilight to teach me a few novice spells. I was naturally adept at Destruction and Restoration Schools, which were predictable, as both could be used in battle.

I took a particular liking to fire spells, and had the hang of a novice fire spell by noon, and an adept one by late afternoon.

Twilight tried to teach me her magic, but since I wasn't Equestrian, she could only teach me spells that don't require a horn, like seeing into one's mind and seeing people in reflections of mirrors and water.

Ernand was my teacher for the rest of the magic, and he and I bonded over the teachings, but I felt that Twilight felt out of place. I thanked him for the lessons, and began to talk with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, "It's just that I feel left out, and I know so much magic, but I can't teach you any of it!"

"Hey," I said, "It's alright. I never expected I would be able to learn any Equestrian magic, that's why I asked Ernand, and not you. I didn't mean anything hurtful, and you know that."

"I know," she said, "But it's so frustrating when you can't teach somepony something when you know so much about it!"

She then turned away, not letting me talk to her. I turned to Ernand, who only shrugged.

"We're not that far from Taneth!" Tralen called back at the best time ever. "We'll be having a real dinner there that I'm not paying for!"

We all laughed at that, and Tralen sped up the horses a little, so that we would reach it before the sun set.

When we entered Taneth, the atmosphere was very different from Rihad's. The people here must have heard about Roseguard, and they were undoubtedly afraid about the Daedra.

When we jumped off the carriage, a small group of Redguards surrounded us, asking about Roseguard.

"Don't worry," I said, "We have dealt with the Portal; Taneth is safe. What you need to worry about is that there may be Vampires and Werewolves attacking with the Daedra."

That scared the crowd. Feeling bad, I told them, "But they won't be coming from Roseguard. You can rest easy tonight, the Daedra won't attack here!"

They walked away suspiciously, leaving Ernand, Twilight and I in the middle of Taneth.

We wandered through the town, looking for a place to rest our heads. We finally found one in the poorer part of town.

We sat down, and ordered some Venison Chop with Nord Mead. We ate silently; there was just nothing to talk about. The Venison was cold and the Mead was warm, it really wasn't worth the twenty septims we paid for it.

Twilight and I went into our room, and we stripped down to our undergarments, abandoning my armor and her robes on the foot of the bed. We were too tired to fool around, so we blew out the candles, and fell asleep in silence.

The only thing I could think about was what Molag Bal had done to Oblivion and what he would do to Equestria and Tamriel.

That thought kept me up for some while, and I woke Twilight with my tossing and turning.

"Pliton," she said, nuzzling up next to me, "Molag Bal has invaded all of Tamriel, but your mind should be free from him. Don't think about him."

I nodded, and wrapped my arm around her body. I closed my eyes, and I went back to a fantasy of living with her in Equestria, having a family, and not worrying about Oblivion or Daedra or Changelings or anything.

I fell asleep at those nice and calming thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

When I awoke from my sleep, Twilight was putting on her robes. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Well good morning, honey." She said, "Breakfast will be in the tavern. I'll be waiting there."

I told her not to wait up as I climbed out of the bed, made it, and put on my armor. That alone took me a few minutes, and when I sat down next to her and Ernand, they were nearly finished their breakfasts.

I ordered a slice of Cooked Beef, served along with a cup of wine.

"So," Ernand said, "Does anyone know where were Tralen is? We should be leaving soon."

"I'm guessing he got a real nice and expensive room for himself." I said, "That bastard. He'll leave us in a second, even after we're paying him one hundred septims."

Everyone agreed at that statement. They then waited for me to finish my breakfast and pay for the rooms and food.

We walked out of the inn fifteen minutes later. The sky was the shade of gray you saw minutes before sunrise.

We walked through the poor district of Taneth before finding Tralen and the carriage in front of a different inn.

We climbed onto the carriage and waited for Tralen to get out. It was half an hour before he came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," Twilight said, "We're losing daylight."

"You lot annoy me sometimes." Tralen said, "Don't let a man sleep."

"Not when we're paying you to get us to Hegathe in three weeks." I said, "We need to reach the next town soon, the deadline approaches."

"Alright," he said, looking at a map. "From the looks of this map, it's going to take us two and a half days at least to reach the next town, Lainbon. After that, there's a fork in the road, though both ultimately reach Hegathe."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I said, "Get the horses moving, Tralen."

"Alright, alright." Tralen said, "Gods above, you are a bunch of impatient bastards."

He whipped the horses, and we were off. We cantered through the rest of Taneth, which was slightly larger than Rihad.

Unlike Rihad, which was a jumble of buildings in the middle of the desert, Taneth was much more organized. It was built like a rhombus, with the castle, barracks and temple in the middle. In the north, there was the more affluent part of town. Meanwhile, the southern part was where the middle and lower class lived. The poorest section was the southwest, where we had found our inn.

We left Taneth in a few minutes, and the guards gave us no trouble, probably because of the Imperial banners. We were soon into the desert road, and Tralen gave the horses a little more whip.

"Alright," Ernand, "So, Pliton, what do you think Stros M'Kai will be like?"

"Hell," I said, "It's a wonder how we will be able to land there. The islands surrounding it have been overrun by Daedra, and the addition of Boethiah and Hircine's forces will only make it more catastrophic."

"Well," Ernand replied, raising his eyebrows, "It's going to be like nothing I've ever been in."

"I've been in this situation before." I said, "Five years ago, when the Stormcloaks besieged Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, there was no exit for us. We were massacred, only a couple dozen of us made it out alive and we escaped to High Rock. From there, we reported back to the Imperial City, where we began building back the Fourth Legion to take Skyrim back.

"When we did, the Stormcloaks and High King Ulfric were unprepared. We even took Markarth, a nearly impenetrable fortress, fell easily to us. We swung northward, taking Solitude with relative ease. The main invasion force moved through Falkreath to Whiterun, where Twilight and the Equestrians came into the picture. Then it all went to hell."

"Yeah it did." Ernand said, "My town was razed by the initial Daedra. I ran for my life into Skyrim, where the situation is even worse. From what I heard, Ulfric Stormcloak himself is fighting for Windhelm right now with every soldier he has. He's been fighting for this long for one city."

"He always was vain." I replied, "He thought that killing High King Torygg would make the Empire bring back Talos worship. Though I worship him, I don't kill the Emperor and begin a civil war across Tamriel."

"I don't know," Ernand said, "I think that though Ulfric's cause is valiant, but going to war with the Empire is insane."

"It was," I said, looking away, "But it paid off."

The conversation ended at that. We exchanged small talk, and Ernand taught me a few more spells. I was now able to throw two fireballs before exhausting my Magika.

We ate lunch on the road, which was basically bread and mead. The mead loosened the tension a little, and we began to talk about what next after Stros M'Kai.

"If I'm not mistaken," I said, "If we hold Stros M'Kai, we'll probably head back to Skyrim to help the Stormcloaks. Unless they blocked us out, we're heading there. But if they have blocked us out of Skyrim, maybe High Rock or maybe Valenwood or Elsweyr."

"I would like to head back to see Valenwood." Ernand said, "I heard their cities reside on moving trees!"

"Really?" Twilight asked, "That would be interesting to see and study."

"I really don't care for Valenwood or the Bosmer." I said, "All Valenwood is jungle. There are little roads, and they are littered with threats from both nature and bandits."

"Oh cheer up!" Twilight said, "Since when were you a racist?"

"Since those damned elves betrayed us and pillaged my city, twice." I said, "I was only a baby when the Great War devastated Skingrad, but we had to live on the streets of the Imperial City for years. Something like that gives you a hatred for elves."

"Wow," Twilight said, "I didn't know you thought of the elves so harshly. You know they can teach Equestria so much about magic and other knowledge?"

"Nothing the Empire can't provide." I said sternly, "The elves keep to themselves, and they would likely bar you from the Summerset Isles. A nation that just appears out of thin air would greatly intrigue the elves, but they would come to you, not the other way around."

"Jeez," Twilight said, "I didn't know that the elves were that xenophobic."

"They're not just xenophobic to men," I replied, "They're downright hostile. The Great War and the conflicts in Cyrodiil before the Daedric Invasion show that."

"Alright," Ernand laughed nervously, "Anything else to talk about? Um, Pliton, what was Equestria like?"

"It was amazing beyond belief." I said, thinking back to my time there. "Although I was only in one city, the technology there far surpasses anything here in Tamriel. Their armies are formidable; I think Molag Bal made a huge mistake merging it with Tamriel. It could give us the manpower we need."

"Well that's good." Ernand said, "We need it."

I only nodded, and the conversation died. We rode on into the night, and set up camp. We had a meager dinner of rabbit I had hunted, mead and bread. We went to bed to avoid being buffeted by the cold desert winds, and we all fell asleep relatively quickly.

When we awoke, Tralen said that we were a day and a half away from Lainbon.

"Alright," I said, "We shouldn't spend too much time in Lainbon; we need to hurry to Hegathe. We only have a week to get there before the ships leave for Stros M'Kai."

"Got it." Tralen said, "But you're running the horses ragged. They need some rest."

"Fine," I said bitterly, "A few hours of rest in Lainbon to get supplies and food. Then we're off, we can't afford to stay the night in Lainbon."

Tralen seemed annoyed by that, but he didn't say anything. I got up from the fire, and packed up the bedrolls. While I was taking down the tent, Twilight came up next to me.

"Listen, Pliton," she said, "I'm sorry about trying to force you to be tolerant to the elves. I just didn't know that you were so hostile towards them because of what they did to you."

"No worries," I said, "You didn't know. Now you do. Please just don't bring it up again."

"Alright." She said, giving me a quick kiss. As she walked away, I had noticed that we had been growing apart during this trek across Hammerfell. Tonight, I vowed, things would be different. But to have that happen, I thought, I needed to make her laugh, and make her feel happy, so she could grow closer to me, again.

I had thought up of a plan by the time we had left our camp.

"Twilight," I said, "Ernand and I have been talking a lot about ourselves. You really haven't told him anything about you."

"Oh," she said, caught off guard. "Um, yeah I haven't. What do you want to know?"

"Well," Ernand said, "Just about everyone knows about what the Equestrians can do in battle. What do you do every day in Equestria when you're at peace?"

"I usually study or hang out with my friends." She said, "I'm from a small town, so there's really no way to escape them, which sometimes is a burden, others a blessing."

"Well where do you live?" I interrupted, "I thought you lived in Canterlot."

"I live in Ponyville." She said, "It's a day away by train, it's really quaint and…"

"I'm sorry." Ernand interrupted, "But what's a train?"

"Oh," she said, "It's kind of like a carriage, only it can carry more people and goes much faster. We would already be in Hegathe by now if we took a train."

"Interesting," Ernand said, obviously thinking about one. "Why don't we have trains then?"

"The technology needed for a train is very advanced," Twilight said, "And very complex. The engine, which runs it, runs on steam power. It runs on tracks, which is like a road, only it is bolted in place, and can't move with the weather."

We listened to Twilight talk about Equestria, and particularly Ponyville and her friends. I skipped by Rainbow Dash, obviously, and kept her talking about her pet baby dragon, Spike.

"So you can talk to dragons?" Ernand said, "Like the Dragonborn?"

"No," she said, "It's not like that. It's that Spike can speak our language. So really, he's like Pony-born or something like that."

She chuckled lightly at her pun, and continued on. Ernand really took an interest to Equestrian magic, which he found very interesting. Levitation, teleportation and blasts of pure magic to attack kept her busy. I felt that she liked being the center of attention, which I found very good.

Before we knew it, we were having lunch. We still talked all the way through lunch, and even Tralen joined in on the conversation. She gladly answered most questions about herself and Equestria. The thing that really caught his attention was her mark above her left breast.

"Oh this?" She asked, "It's my cutie mark."

"A cutie what?" Ernand asked, tilting his head slightly.

"For Equestrians," she said, "A cutie mark defines their special talent. We are all born without it, and we usually go on a quest throughout Equestria to find our special talent. My cutie mark shows my special aptitude for magic. Other cutie marks can mean that this particular Equestrian is adept in battle, or potion-making, cooking or even teaching."

"That is very interesting." Ernand said, "Maybe I should write a book about you. 'Ernand's Concise Guide to the Equestrian People' I'll call it."

We all laughed as we boarded the carriage again. But Ernand was serious, and grabbed an empty roll of parchment and began to write down some facts.

"So," I said, "Are you done with your little interview?"

"I wouldn't call it that." She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. When our lips joined, I reached my hand behind her head, and brought her closer. I brought my tongue into hers, and massaged hers with mine.

The atmosphere during that kiss was purely magical. It was one of true love and affection. We stayed in this trance for what seemed like an eternity, but were really only a few seconds.

We pulled away from each other, and we could feel the magic in the air. Twilight blushed, and turned away.

Ernand looked up from his notes, and saw our faces.

"Oh I know what's going to happen tonight." He laughed, and patted me on the back, "Lucky bastard. I wish I had someone like her."

I could only smile dumbly like a child. He laughed again, and went back to his notes. The ride that day was the most enjoyable of the trek through Hammerfell, by far.

When we stopped for the night, we set up camp, and began to cook our dinner. Twilight and I sat together on a mat in front of the fire. I had my arm wrapped around her, and her head was resting on my chest.

We gazed at the stars before our dinner was brought before us. It was beef stew served with yet more mead. We ate slowly; talking about fantasies of life after this was all over. We both discussed staying in Tamriel or Equestria, but couldn't choose which was better.

Before we knew it, our dinner was finished, and it was time to head in for the night. We climbed into our tent, and sat down on the bedroll.

"Pliton," Twilight said, "Today has been magical."

"I know," I said, putting my finger to her mouth, "Don't speak."

She leaned in nervously, and our lips touched. We began slowly, my hand reaching behind her head, my other reaching down her back. She held both sides of my face with her hands, and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Our tongues soon brushed against each other, and then it started to pick up. I took off her robes gently, and tore off my armor. I laid her down on the bedroll, and began to suck at her neck. She held my head there, and moaned in intense pleasure.

All the while, I was undoing her top, and it soon fell off. She let go of me, and took off my shirt, and began to rub her hands up and down my chest while nipping on my ear. I exhaled slowly in pleasure as she reached her hand down to pleasure myself down under.

Her hand grabbed and pulled, rubbed and squeezed. She only stopped when I took off the rest of her clothes, and went down to pleasure her.

I put my head in between her thighs, and stuck my tongue inside her cavern. It became wet almost immediately, and I began to suck up the fluids. It tasted better this time than the first, which is really saying something.

I then began to brush my tongue up against her small pomegranate inside, and Twilight really began to moan and call my name. I kept stabbing at it with my tongue, only exciting Twilight more.

I looked up to her, and she then took off my undergarments, and she pulled me closer to her.

"Come on," she panted, "Let's go all the way."

I then stuck my groin into her cavern, and waited for her pain to subside before I began to thrust. She yelled out in pleasure in pain, but urged me to continue. I continued to thrust, and she moaned and cried my name even more.

"Finish me," she said, "You know you want to."

"No," I said, pulling out, "You don't."

She sighed, but she rolled over, and smacked her ass, as if she was tempting me. I couldn't refuse, and thrust into her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried, "Pliton, I love you, I love you!"

I kept thrusting into her as acknowledgement, and I soon began to build up steam. I couldn't hold it in for much longer, I was going to burst inside her.

"Get ready," I panted, "I'm going to explode!"

She turned around, and nodded at me. Tears were running down her face, and she was blushing like mad. She moaned as the pressure built up until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

It was like a symphony of pleasure and sexual lust had erupted inside me. Twilight cried out, she was probably doing the same thing. It seemed to last forever, but only a few seconds. I pulled out of her, and fell on my back.

Twilight crawled up next to me, and said, "That was fun."

"That it was." I said, kissing her on the cheek. We then slipped under the bedroll, and fell asleep in the warmth of each other.

**Alright, I gave you a little treat there. I got this out onto FanFiction faster than I thought, but I really couldn't stop writing. So, I just realized that I hadn't explained Chrysalis and Molag Bal, so I'm going to now. Since the Changelings live on the emotion of love, Chrysalis basically performed a marriage of convenience with Molag Bal, letting their love for each other strengthen the Changelings. Alright, I got that out of the way. Next chapter, the last leg of the trip through Hammerfell, and Stros M'Kai awaits! What will happen there, only I know! But, you can write a review and leave a guess, I might use it for the Battle of Stros M'Kai. So, until next time, farewell!**


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up, Twilight was already getting dressed.

"Good morning." She said, pecking my cheek, "We should be leaving soon, Lainbon is only two hours away."

"Good," I said, putting on my undergarments, "We still have a week before we need to get to Hegathe. We should make it."

We walked outside, to see Tralen and Ernand cooking the last of the food we had. We had a feast for breakfast compared from we usually have. We had rabbit, cabbage, mead, beef and potatoes. We ate until we couldn't anymore, and we climbed onto the carriage, and we were off.

We were so close to Lainbon, which would probably be our last stop before Hegathe. We would purchase food, water, mead and weapons. We would then leave after a few hours, and basically sprint to Hegathe, where they were waiting for us.

We exchanged small talk, but I was absorbed in thought. Stros M'Kai was a small island off the coast of Hammerfell, and was a stronghold for local Redguards. Stros M'Kai also served as a natural fortress, which came in handy. This was shown during the Redguard rebellion against the Empire in the Second Era.

We stopped only briefly in Lainbon, getting what we needed, and then Tralen pushed the horses to their limits to Hegathe. All the while, I was learning new spells from Ernand, and was able to learn a few from Twilight.

I was particularly able to link us all telepathically, so as to know if one of us needed help during Stros M'Kai. I also knew how to levitate; teleport short distances, and use my Magika to push enemies back with pure kinetic energy.

We reached Hegathe in three days, and I looked for the General of the Second Legion.

"You must be the Legate we were waiting for," he began, "My name is General Albeci…"

He stopped as he looked at me closely. His eyes grew wide, and said, "Pliton, is that you?"

"Father?" I replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned here by the Elder Council." He said, "How's the family? Have you talked to them?"

"Hard to," I said, "When they're dead. Skingrad's been leveled, Father, they never had a chance."

"Stendarr protect us," he said. "Did you fight there?"

"No," I said, "I wasn't there. Where were you when this happened?"

"I was here," he said, "Fighting to liberate Hammerfell."

Anger welled up in me, and I looked at my father.

"You think I should've been there?" I asked, "I was in another dimension, fighting Daedra and Changelings! You think that just because you are in the Legion, it gives you an excuse to abandon your family? Do you know how much of my childhood I sacrificed to keep the family from falling apart? Oh no, you don't, because you were always somewhere, in the Imperial City, kissing the Emperor's ass, or living the good life, while I was lifting the family out of the gutters! Where the hell were you, Father? Where were you when I prayed to every god I knew that you would return? Were you just too good for us to come back and spare some gold for us?!"

My father stood dumbfounded as I finished my rant. His face was wide with surprise and grief.

"Son," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I know I wasn't there for you, but you have to understand, I couldn't come home. I wanted more than anything to come home, but I couldn't."

"I've been in the Legion for ten years now," I retorted, "And I came home once every month, and I was actually doing something! I was fighting Stormcloaks, and what were you doing?"

I walked away from him after saying that, tears welling up in my eyes. My father only stood there, dumbfounded and shocked by the barrage of hurtful words. Twilight and Ernand followed after me, leaving my father alone.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But that was years of frustration I had welled up inside me. I only saw my father once, when he left for the Legion. I never saw him again, until now."

"Well what do you want to do?" Twilight asked, "Do you want to go to a tavern?"

"I guess so," I said, "I don't care what you say, I'm paying for it."

I walked into the tavern, and ordered a strong bottle of Nord Mead. I unplugged the cork, and took a swig. Almost immediately, I began to feel better.

"Alright," Twilight said, sitting next to me, "Are you going to tell what he did to you?"

I sighed, and looked at her purple eyes. "When I was just a boy, the Aldmeri Dominion marched through Skingrad. They were on their way to the Imperial City. They burned down our house, and left us in the streets. My father left to fight for the Legion, and said I had to be the man of the family until he came back. But he didn't. I had to find odd jobs throughout Skingrad to barely scrape by.

"For years, it went like this, until when I was fifteen; I joined the Legion, and sent back all of my pay back to my family in Skingrad. Finally my family was able to buy a house, and we seemed to be back on our feet. Life was good, until the Stormcloak rebellion, and my Legion was called up to Skyrim.

"My father didn't come back, and my family sank back into poverty. I couldn't send back my pay because of unsafe roads in Skyrim. When we escaped to High Rock and ultimately Cyrodiil, I returned, and we got back on our feet.

"You see," I finished, "Even when my family was at their worst, my father disappeared off the face of the earth and never even sent back a septim to help us. That's why I hate him more than any elf."

"I'm so sorry," Twilight said, "I had no idea you hated your father that much."

I took a ling swig of the mead, and said, "Don't be. I'm not."

She nodded, and I finished my mead. I paid, and walked out, slightly light-headed.

My father was waiting outside for me.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," he said, "But I need to explain myself."

"Go ahead," I said, "Though it's probably going to be just bullshit."

"Alright," he said, "Once I left Skingrad, I was involved in the Battle of the Red Diamond. After that, I stayed in the Imperial City, now a Praefect. I desperately wanted to go home, but the Legion had other plans. I was stationed in Morrowind, with no way to contact you.

"After Morrowind, I was stationed in High Rock. I tried to send a hefty sum of septims to you, but it was raided by bandits. I was left penniless; I couldn't even afford a letter. For two years, I saved up my money to head home, but I was needed on the border with Valenwood during the Stormcloak Rebellion, to protect against an Aldmeri attack.

"Then, when war came, we were routed, and retreated to the Imperial City. When Skingrad was taken, I felt that you were all dead. I was heartbroken, and I considered killing myself. I wanted to see you, needed to see you, but I couldn't. I know you won't believe me, but I'm sorry, I truly am."

I stood there, head hung, eyes closed. So he hadn't abandoned us, he just couldn't get to us.

"I'm so sorry, Father." I said, tears welling up, "All these years, I thought you abandoned us."

"I know son," he said, "But what's done is done. Now that you're here, we're leaving tomorrow morning for Stros M'Kai."

He was about to turn around, but stopped when he saw Twilight.

"Who are you?" He asked, "And what's with the horn? Are you Equestrian?"

"Yes, General Calleius." Twilight said, "And I'm Pliton's girlfriend."

"Wow," he said, "Pliton, you sure know how to pick them. You get it from your father."

He smirked, and I had to smack him on the arm. We parted ways, and Twilight, Ernand and I found an inn room for free. Twilight and I fell asleep in each other's arms, and I felt comforted at the thought that this woman might become my wife someday.

We awoke to the sound of seagulls screeching in our window. We got up, and got ready to leave. I strung my bow, sharpened my sword, and counted my arrows. I also practiced a few spells, and I was ready.

Twilight put on her robes, and tested her staff. She was happy with it, and we walked out together. Ernand joined us with a set of Steel Plate Armor, an Ebony Sword in one hand and a free one, no doubt for magic.

"Let's go," I said, "Don't want to be late."

We walked to the docks, where my father was coordinating enough ships to leave for Stros M'Kai. He turned around, and saw us.

"Alright," he said, "We're half a day away from Stros M'Kai with this wind. Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said, "Can we board?"

"You'll be boarding the boat I'll be leaving on." He said, putting on his helmet, "All high-ranking officers are leaving on that. Feel free to bring your friends."

I nodded, and walked to the one he was talking about.

I had just stepped onto the boat, and I could tell I wouldn't like boats. The constant swaying with the waves almost immediately made me nauseous. I thanked the Divines it was only half a day of this.

In a few hours, we were off. Hegathe soon disappeared behind us, and only bright blue ocean surrounded us. My father was under the deck inspecting maps of Stros M'Kai and devising a strategy no doubt.

I only looked out to the horizon, waiting for this to be over. Ernand walked up next to me, and looked out.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Nor have I." I said, "Although it is beautiful, I hate it, it's giving me seasickness."

"Must bite," Ernand said, "Well, it's only a couple of more hours of this."

"Gee, thanks Ernand." I said, "A few more hours of this really will make me battle-ready, yes it will."

"I'm only trying to help." Ernand said, smacking me on the head. "Divines above, you're a sarcastic bastard."

"And you're the son of a wench." I said, laughing at that. "I'm glad I met you, Ernand."

"Hey," he said, "Not as much as me. You were the one who got me a ride here. I never would have made it."

"Don't mention it." I said, "You will regret it when we start fighting the Daedra by the hundreds on a cramped island."

"I'll try to remember that." Ernand chuckled, "Anyways, just don't hurl on the deck."

"Why do you think I'm here?" I asked, "To smell some of the seawater?"

Ernand laughed out loud at that, patted me on the back, and left my company. I still hung on the railing, letting the wind fly through my hair. My mind raced at the events of the past few days, particularly Molag Bal becoming the Daedric King. That disturbed me to no end, even more than Hircine letting the Hunt loose in Tamriel.

The hours went by slowly, and it didn't help that I constantly hurled over the side of the ship, adding to my hatred of the sea. When Stros M'Kai finally came into view, I thanked Talos that I wouldn't have to suffer much longer.

Then I looked at Stros M'Kai. Fire and smoke was engulfing most of the island, and there were dozens if not hundreds of ships surrounding the island.

I went under the deck, and found my father.

"Sir," I said, "You would want to see this."

He came up on deck, and looked at Stros M'Kai. His face showed no emotion, but he turned to his aides.

"Ready the archers." He said, "Tell them to use fire to bombard the Daedric ships."

"Yes sir!" One said, and raised a banner onto the mast. The sound of bows being drawn drowned out any other noise.

"Archers," my Father said, "Fire!"

Hundreds of flaming arrows flew through the air, and hit three different ships. They immediately caught fire.

"Move us closer," Father said, "We need to disembark!"

The ships moved closer to the shore. I drew my sword, and grabbed my shield. I cracked my knuckles, and turned to Ernand and Twilight.

"You ready?" I asked, "This is going to be the worst fighting you'll ever see."

"I need to help Princess Celestia," Twilight said, "I'm ready."

As the fleet moved closer, the arrow barrages sank many Changeling and Daedric ships. But we came under fire, and began losing ships.

"Continue on!" Father said, "We can't lose our nerve now!"

The ships moved ever closer to the shore, still be hit by arrows. Men were dying left and right, and there weren't enough healers to go around.

I was kept busy by a few Legionnaires who needed medical attention. Twilight was also helping, but was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of casualties.

"Father," I shouted, "We can't take much more of this!"

"Sail onwards!" He replied, "If we turn tail and run, we'll only lose more men!"

And so we sailed on. The casualties were mounting, and the healers were getting tired and overwhelmed. Father looked as though he could go either way, but then regained his vigor when we ran aground.

"Men," he shouted, "Forward, march!"

We shouted our compliance. We jumped over the side of the boat, and ran onto the beach. There weren't any Daedra here, but they were holding a hill above the beach, and were sending arrows down onto us.

"Charge!" Father thrust his sword forward, "Take out those archers!"

We all charged the Daedric positions. We screamed to demoralize them in the last seconds before we clashed.

When we did, I put my head behind my shield, and stopped when I hit something. I lowered my shield, and found a Dremora at my feet. I stabbed him through the chest, and immediately looked up for more targets.

I dragged my sword out of the Dremora, and slashed out another Daedra's throat. He gurgled on his blood, and I kicked him to the ground. I turned, and rolled away from a Daedra's Battleaxe.

I slashed at its side while I was getting up, and cut its head off. I turned around, and flipped a Daedra over my head.

I turned, and brought my sword down to finish him off, but he rolled away. He got up, and slashed at me. I parried his strike, and swung at his side. He deflected my strike, and slashed at me. I blocked it with my shield, and shoved the sword out of his hand.

His face was that of shock when cut his head in two.

The Daedra were severely outnumbered when our reinforcements came, and they retreated.

"Men, stand down!" Father called. "We need to regroup and get to Stros M'Kai City."

"Sir," his Legate said, "We are about two miles south of Stros M'Kai City."

"Good," he said, "We march!"

"Yes sir!" We all shouted, and formed up.

"Son," Father said, "You and your friends are being reassigned. Get some horses, you'll be part of my entourage."

"Yes Father." I said. We were given three horses, and we all climbed onto them.

"We'll be taking the front," Father said, "We need to get to Stros M'Kai City and break the siege."

Once we were all onto the saddles, Father giddied his horse, and we galloped towards Stros M'Kai. The army followed behind at a slower pace, we outpaced them by about twenty minutes.

We were also given spears, because swords just didn't have the reach on a horse as a spear did. I sheathed my sword, and grabbed the spear.

"We should get there as soon as we can." Father said, "The Daedra are beating the Equestrians down. They can hold the line, but not for much longer."

We kept the horses moving at a breakneck pace until Stros M'Kai came into view. What we saw astounded us.

Stros M'Kai was mostly in ruins, but the walls still stood. Most of the Residential and Market Districts were burnt to the ground, but the Castle and all stone buildings were intact. The Daedra had sealed off the city and the port. There were ships sending arrows into the city occasionally, and there were numerous siege engines being put up against the walls.

But the defenders weren't that stupid. Equestrian and Imperial archers had been placed at the walls, and were making sure nothing came close to the walls. They also used flaming arrows against the ships. But there was no doubt that they were running low on ammunition.

"Here's the plan." Father said, "When the infantry arrive, we're going to charge the Daedra in front of the walls. The remaining ships containing troops will attack the naval units blockading the port. We should open the city and pave the way to liberate the rest of the island."

"Pretty foolproof." I said, "I couldn't have thought of a better plan."

The infantry arrived later, and Father gave the order to charge while the archers fired on them, giving us ample time to close the distance.

"Take the front!" Father instructed us, "Cavalry, lead the charge!"

Soon, three hundred and fifty Imperial Cavalrymen led the over three thousand infantry of the consolidated forces of the Fourth and Second Legion. We grabbed our spears, and lowered them.

"For the Empire!" I screamed as we collided with the Daedric forces. It was pandemonium as we ran over some Daedra, ran others through with our spears.

When the initial shock of being charged wore off, the real fighting began. I stayed on my horse, cutting and stabbing countless Daedra. With my other hand, I used magic to kill more Daedra. I switched between fire, electricity and kinetic blasts.

I had just driven my spear through a Daedric Necromancer's head when a Dremora Lord ran past his side, Greatsword raised. I brought my other hand around, and sent a wave of fire at his direction. He roasted in the heat, and his burnt corpse sank to the ground.

I had left myself exposed with that, and the Daedra took advantage of that. One slashed at the horse's exposed side, killing it. It threw me off its side and onto the ground.

A Dremora appeared over me, and raised his Battleaxe over his head. I raised both my hands, and used a kinetic blast to send him flying into the air. He flew up high, and I got up and drew my sword.

As he fell towards the ground, I swung my sword horizontally. The Daedra fell into the point I was swinging at. I sliced the Dremora clean in half, his blood splattering on my face.

I had never felt so alive. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and grew with each Daedra I fell. As more and more of them died, I only seemed to get hungrier for Daedra blood.

I smashed my shield into a Dremora's face, and stabbed his chest at the same time. I withdrew my sword, and kicked it to the ground.

I turned to my side, and pushed a siege engine over with a kinetic blast, crushing many Daedra. But I had miscalculated the amount of Magika I needed, and I fell to my knees.

A Dremora took advantage of the situation, and kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground, my jaw and nose broken.

The Dremora laughed as he drew his Greatsword. He raised it, and slashed across my abdomen. I screamed out in pain, and I kicked him with both legs. I got up, and cut his neck open.

I was light-headed, I could hear voices, but it seemed like they were only echoes. I went to my knees, and looked at my abdomen. My insides were spilling out.

I only looked to the sky, and mumbled, "Talos, receive your hand servant, as unworthy as I am."

I fell onto my face, and blacked out.

**Leaving you with a cliffhanger! Before I continue, I would like to thank XAtomican and chip22 for your reviews. Now, Pliton's father, if I were Pliton I would have forgiven him if I had heard his story. I don't know about you, but I think of Pliton as myself in the Skyrim universe. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up, but I have to do summer reading for school, and I may not get it up every day. So, until next time, farewell, and Talos guide you. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Awake my son." I heard, "There is no need to fear."

I opened my eyes, and saw a realm of light blues and whites. In front of me, stood a man with a long beard, and a large crown on his head. He had a large sword at his side, and was wearing the finest clothes.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"You are on the border between Aetherius and Nirn." The man said, "And I, am the father of your people, the warrior-king."

"Talos?" I asked, immediately bowing my head. "Forgive me, I have failed you."

"No," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You have served your purpose."

"But what of my father?" I asked, looking up, "And Twilight, and Ernand?"

"They are all safe." Talos nodded, "They have broken the Siege of Stros M'Kai. Without your sacrifice, they never would've defeated the Daedra. Come, there is a place in Aetherius for you beside me."

He turned to walk away. I stood up, and exhaled.

"If you will it," I said, "I will come."

"I expected as much." Talos said, "Your family is waiting for you."

Those words brought an unlimited amount of happiness to me. I followed after Talos, until I could see where the border ended, and Aetherius began. I could see Sovngarde, the paradise for honored Nords, in the distance. Straight ahead of me was a huge city, larger than the Imperial City would ever be.

"Welcome," Talos said, "To the City of Aetherius."

My eyes widened at the scope of Aetherius. There were palaces to the Divines in the center, which towered over all buildings. All except for one immense castle, this in itself was as large as the Imperial City. The city was built around the Temples and Castle, in a nonagon pattern, which was no doubt because of the Nine Divines.

"There are Ten Districts of the City," Talos said, "One for each Divine, and the Central District, where the Temples and Castle Aetherius lie. The city is ever expanding, as more and more pass into Aetherius. Elves, men and beastfolk all live in perfect harmony.

"There is also Sovngarde," he continued, "Which Shor created for honored Nord dead. All other Nords pass on to Aetherius."

To our side, horses materialized. Talos climbed onto one, and motioned for me to get onto the other one.

"Do you greet all who come here?" I asked as we started to canter towards the city.

"No," Talos chuckled, "Only those who I have chosen as my Champion."

"Why did you pick me?" I asked, "I don't mean this in a hurtful way, but why me, if I was destined to die with the Daedra still walking Tamriel and Molag Bal King of the Daedra?"

"It was destined for you by birth." Talos said, "It might not seem that it was, but I smiled upon you the day you were born, and knew you would grow to be my Champion."

I was going to ask more, but he held up his hand, and said, "I know you have questions, but I have important matters to attend to. Since you are my Champion, you may accompany me."

He giddied his horse, and it sped down towards the city. I followed, and found out the horses moved faster than anything on Tamriel. I followed after Talos, speeding through the streets of Aetherius.

The houses were large and exquisite. There were large patios, and all were at least two floors. The more honorable the person was, Talos said, the larger their estate in Aetherius. He also said that the more honorable dead lived closer to the Castle and Temples, while the less honorable lived closer to the gates.

We came up to the Castle, and Talos instructed me to come inside with him. We walked through halls, where the most honored dead were walking through the halls.

We then came into a room in the center, where there was a round table, and nine chairs surrounding it. The other Eight Divines were sitting and arguing. Akatosh, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Arkay, Dibella, and Zenithar were apparently waiting for Talos to sit down.

There were various people around each of the Divines, which Talos said were their Champions throughout the ages.

"Talos," Akatosh said, "It's nice you decided to join us."

Akatosh chose to appear as a human, with short blonde hair, and facial hair. He was tall, and was wearing the finest clothes in red with a long flowing cape behind him. He had piercing red eyes, and he had the largest crown out of anyone there. He also had his own set of the Amulet of Kings, and I saw none other than Martin Septim at his side.

"Akatosh," Talos greeted, "I needed to welcome my Champion properly."

"Ah yes," Akatosh replied, "This is your first Champion? An Imperial too, if I do say so myself."

"Lord Akatosh," I said, kneeling down, "It is my honor to meet, let alone speak to you."

"Calm, my child." Akatosh said, "You are a Champion of the Divine, as close as one can get to divinity. Now, what can you tell us about the Daedra?"

"So much, my lord," I said, "Molag Bal has merged the Planes of Oblivion with his, and has declared himself King of the Daedra, and solidified his position by killing Mehrunes Dagon."

"He killed Mehrunes Dagon?" Arkay asked, "This is not good at all. If a Daedric Prince dies, his Plane of Oblivion and forces are taken by the victor."

"It gets worse," I said, "Boethiah and Hircine and most of the other Daedric Princes have declared loyalty to Molag Bal. Boethiah and Hircine have even sent forces into Tamriel, and Hircine has unleashed the Hunt."

"We never should have let this go too far." Stendarr said, "I have always been one to plead for us to send an army to help the mortals. If they fall to the Daedra, out power will be severely weakened, and that would Molag Bal a chance to sack Aetherius!"

"Calm yourself, Stendarr." Julianos said, "Sending an army would leave us even more vulnerable to attack."

"But we have an unlimited supply of Magika while we still have our powers." Stendarr replied, "We can fight off a Daedric attack now, but if our power is weakened, there is little chance we can win."

"Let us be reasonable!" Mara said, "There should be no reason to send an army to die before we see if Molag Bal will topple. There is a chance that can happen."

"I stand behind Stendarr," Talos said, "As Divines, we should not bide our time while our patrons and worshippers die by the thousands every day. Akatosh, you should know this, you fought Mehrunes Dagon the first time this happened!"

"Let there be silence!" Akatosh shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. Everyone was silenced at this, and Akatosh looked at everyone in the room.

"I know that there is great division between us on the subject." Akatosh said, "But I have seen what will happen if we bide our time here in Aetherius. Molag Bal ultimately conquers both Tamriel and Equestria, and invades and conquers Aetherius, and makes us his eternal prisoners in Oblivion."

Mara and Julianos looked to each other, and Mara stood, and said, "Akatosh, we know now that waiting forever would be disastrous. But Julianos and I are just saying sending an army now would be reckless, especially if Boethiah and Hircine decide to wage war against Molag Bal."

"Mara is right, Lord Akatosh." I said, "Boethiah herself told me that she will not side with Molag Bal forever. She will probably wait until Tamriel is conquered, and he is stretching his forces thin in Equestria and Aetherius, and then she and Hircine agreed that they would fight and kill him in Oblivion. Then would be the perfect time to capitalize and fight both sides while they are weakening each other."

"Finally," Julianos said, "Talos decides to smile upon someone with a lick of sense!"

Akatosh then sat, with his fists holding up his chin. His red eyes were deep in thought while the other Divines bickered around him. Zenithar and Kynareth stayed silent as well, I guess they really could go either way on this issue.

"I have come to a decision," Akatosh said. Everyone fell silent as he spoke, "We will send an army to Tamriel, led by Talos, the Hero of Kvatch, Martin Septim and the Champion of Talos. But we will not send it now, we will wait until the Battle of Stros M'Kai is over, that will be the deciding battle in this war. Once there is a victor, we will mobilize. I call this meeting adjourned."

Everyone got up, and dispersed. Talos let me mingle with the other Champions, and left. I gravitated towards Martin Septim, and he turned to acknowledge me.

"Hello there," he said, smiling, "I guess you know who I am."

"Yes, my Emperor." I said, "I am…"

"The First Champion of Talos," he said. "You have been quite the talk of us Champions, especially between the Hero of Kvatch and myself."

"He is here?" I asked, "The Hero of Kvatch?"

"Yes," he said, "He is the Champion of Julianos, due to his natural aptitude of magic. As you can imagine, Akatosh chose me to be his most recent Champion. You are the first to be chosen as a Champion since the First Oblivion Crisis, there is a lot of pride in that."

"Thank you," I said. "So, what usually happens here in Aetherius?"

"Us Champions usually reside here in the Castle," Martin explained, "Eat well, and attend daily meetings of the Divines. It gets a tad boring at times."

"Thank you, Martin Septim." I said. I left his company, intrigued to find the Hero of Kvatch. I found him conversing with other Champions. He saw me, and walked over to me.

"So you must be the Champion of Talos." He said, "I reckon you know who I am?"

"Yes," I said, "Hero of Kvatch, Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil, Knight Brother of the Blades, and now Champion of Julianos."

"That I am." He said, pushing his long black hair from his brown eyes. "So you are Imperial, like Martin and I? That is good; it would have been very awkward if Talos chose an elf."

"That it would," I said.

"So," he said, "Did you witness Molag Bal crowning himself King of the Daedra?"

"Yes," I said, "He used my blood to merge the Planes of Oblivion and to make him the most powerful Daedra to kill Mehrunes Dagon."

"This is very bad," he said, putting his hand to his chin, pondering what I said. "Yes, very bad. So, how did you die?"

"I fell by the hand of a Daedra in the breaking of the Siege of Stros M'Kai." I told him.

"Dying by the blade," the Hero of Kvatch said, "I wish I had died that way, and not by Brain Rot. I died miserably, but Julianos smiled upon me the day I died."

We conversed small talk, nothing too important, and we parted ways. I walked out of the Castle, and wandered the city. I found there was an Arena, where the Champions battled against each other. Although they were never killed, the fighting was still entertaining.

I walked past the Arena, and sat down in a garden. I looked to the stars, and found the constellations of the Warrior, Mage and Thief in the sky. I looked to them for hours, but when I got up, I immediately went to my knees.

"What's happening to me?" I said through gasps of pain. Aetherius was fading away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I closed my eyes, and fell back.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dungeon, with Twilight standing over me.

"Pliton!" She said, hugging me, "You're alive!"

"Everything seems to be in order." I turned, and saw someone standing on the other side of me, with a dog by his side. "Thank you for lending me your magical powers. He will live now. I have to leave now, I have important matters to attend to."

He faded away, and I turned to Twilight.

"Who was he?" I asked her, "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," she said, tears running down her face, "I just couldn't stand being here without you. I prayed for something to help, and he came. He called himself Clavicus Vile, he said he knew you."

"Clavicus Vile?" I asked, "Twilight, he is the Daedric Prince of Wishes and Bargains! What did you give him in return for me?"

"He asked me to lend him my magic." She said, "He said he would give it back to me."

I looked aghast to her, but she said, "He gave it back to me. Watch, I'm going to…"

She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide, and she stuttered, saying, "I-I-I c-c-can't use m-m-magic."

She looked to me, and mouthed out "I'm sorry" before running out of the room.

**Ok, first of all, thank you XAtomican for giving me this plotline in your review. What Twilight did was she gave Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of Bargains, her magic so that he could bring Pliton back from the dead. But Clavicus Vile disappeared before he gave back Twilight's magic, so she can't use any magic. Also, the Hero of Kvatch in this is Imperial; I'm going with the default model here. I elaborated with the Dragonborn, but he's still a Nord. I'm sticking with the default race so as not to show any bias to any race. That might seem far-fetched, because most of the characters in this are Imperial, but as the war progresses, I will bring in more Nords, Bretons, Dunmer, Altmer, Bosmer, etc. etc. Next chapter: How will Twilight cope without her magic, and was her barter with Clavicus Vile worth it? Find out in the next chapter for **_**Ad **__**Morere**__** in **__**Imperii**__**: The Story of Pliton Calleius**_**! **


	18. Chapter 18

My head was whirling; I had almost no idea what had just happened. I exhaled, and ordered out everything in my mind. First, I had died outside Stros M'Kai, but Clavicus Vile took away Twilight's magic in exchange for raising me from the dead. Second, the Divines had agreed on sending an Aetherial Army to help us; but they will wait to see who will win the Battle of Stros M'Kai, probably to see how much they should send. Third, Talos himself would be leading this army, and I would be in his circle of high-ranking officers, along with the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim, both of which have experience fighting the Daedra.

_But so do I_. I smirked, and got off the table I was lying on. I realized I didn't have any shirt on, but I was wearing ragged pants. I put on a new shirt, and walked out of the room.

"Legate Calleius, sir!" An Imperial woman saluted me, "My name is Quaestor Pelena Puruseius, I have been instructed by General Calleius to be your Executive Officer and get you acquainted with the undergound levels of the castle."

She showed me the undergound bedrooms and washrooms, and she showed me where I would sleep. She then showed me the Training Arena, where we could spar and be as ready as ever should the Daedra try to assault Stros M'Kai again.

"Alright," I said after we left the Arena. "Where might I find my armor?"

"The entire set is in the armory, sir." Puruseius said, "Sir, might I ask, how did you acquire a set of Daedric Armor?"

"That is a long story that I would prefer to keep to myself, Quaestor." I said. "Show me to the armory."

"Oh, yes sir." Puruseius said, "The underground levels can accommodate most of the Imperial and Alik'r forces here, and there is a tunnel system going through the entire island, which we can use to ambush Daedric forces above."

"Intriguing," I said, "What is inside the armory?"

"We have a full smithy inside the armory," she replied, "You can make an entire set of armor and weapons down there, provided you have the resources. It has been relatively unused since we got here, so if you wish to make something, that shouldn't be a problem, sir."

"That is very good." I nodded, "I shall make myself some more arrows. If you can, I will need three Ebony ingots, two pounds of chopped firewood, and three Daedra Hearts."

"Yes sir," she saluted, opening the door to the armory, "It will be here within the hour."

"Thank you Quaestor." I said. She nodded, and walked out of the armory.

I walked over to my armor, and put it on. I sheathed my sword, and put my bow onto my back. With my quiver, I put it next to the forge. I looked, and found instructions to craft every type of armor known in Tamriel.

"Let's see," I mumbled, looking for Daedric. It was on the very bottom, and I looked even longer for arrows. I found the instructions, and put on the workbench next to me.

"Alright," I said, "With one ingot, a half a pound of firewood and one Daedra Heart, I can make twenty four arrows. It says that I should put the Daedra Heart in at the last parts of the crafting. That doesn't seem too hard."

I practiced making Iron Arrows, and they weren't too bad. I figured that finding the perfect time to put in the Daedra Heart into the arrows would be the hardest part.

In half an hour, Puruseius returned with the requested materials. I thanked her, and dismissed her. She threw a sharp salute, and left my company.

I cracked my knuckles, and began to smith. First, I chopped the firewood, and put an Ebony Ingot into a mold, and placed it over the flames. As I waited for it to melt, I chopped the rest of the firewood, and looked for the arrow tip mold.

I found it, and poured part of the melted ingot into the mold. I grabbed a Daedra Heart, and cut a piece of it off, and placed it into the mold as well. I saw the ingot harden, and glow red. Success! I had made my first Daedric Arrow!

"And now for the rest," I mumbled. I spent the better part of two and a half hours making seventy two arrows. Once I was done, I placed them inside the quiver, and left the armory.

I walked through the halls, and made my way to the Great Hall; with the help of signs pointing me in the right direction, of course.

I came up, and found Twilight sitting alone, with a bottle of mead by her side. I felt incredibly sympathetic, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Twilight," I said, "How're you doing?"

"Terrible," she said, banging her head onto the table. "I can't fight, Pliton. Without my magic, I'm worse off than a child."

"No you're not." I said, "You watched how I fought right? Maybe I can teach you a few pointers on how to fight and live with a sword and shield."

"How can you?" She asked, "I've never picked up a sword before."

"I'll teach you," I said, placing my hand on her back, and rubbed it back and forth. "Hey, I would never, ever, leave you defenseless. Now, come on, let's head to the training arena. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah," she said, sniffling a tear, "I spent the entire time you were dead exploring the caves."

"How long was I dead?" I asked.

"A few days," Twilight replied, "Why?"

"Well," I said, "It felt like I was only dead for a few hours."

"You weren't." She replied, getting up, "Come on, you've got to teach me sometime. We're moving out to take on Daedric forces in the Ogres Tooth Mountains in a few days' time."

We walked out of the Great Hall, and went down to the training arena. I stopped in the armory, and grabbed an Iron Sword and Shield for her.

"Alright," I said as we walked into the arena. "The first thing about a sword fight is to never, ever, leave yourself open to attack."

I handed her her weapons, and drew my sword and shield.

"Here," I said, "Attack me."

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"No," I said, "Attack me."

She swallowed hard, and swung my sword at me. I parried it with my sword, whirled behind her, and held the tip of my sword behind her neck.

"You see?" I said, "You left yourself open to my counterattack. You have to watch your opponent's movements. Here, I'm going to attack you, but you will block it with your shield, and try to launch a counterattack, okay?"

"Alright," she said, "This is much harder than I thought."

"It's the price you paid for me." I said, "And I intend to make you as good a swordsman as I when we leave. Now, get ready!"

I slashed my sword at her at half-speed. She blocked it, and tried to slash at my side. I blocked it with my shield, and backed up.

"Very good," I said, "But remember, just because I attacked and was blocked, doesn't mean I'll let you hit me."

She nodded, and we closed towards each other. I was on the balls of my feet, and whirled my sword around with my wrist. I went in to attack.

I slashed at her upper chest, and she blocked it with her shield. She slashed at my abdomen, but I parried it. I whirled around, and tried to strike at her shoulder, and she blocked it with her shield.

We sparred, with me giving her pointers every few minutes, for about three hours. When we finished, we were both tired and sweaty.

"Good job for your first lesson." I panted, "To be frank, I thought you would do worse."

"I watched how you fought." She replied, "I'm not ignorant, you know."

"You're right." I said, "And that's why I love you."

I kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed her hand. I held it, and we walked aimlessly through the halls, until we came to Twilight's room.

"You know," she said, "I thought I really wouldn't see you again. That was the most unbearable thing about your death."

"I know," I said, "As good Aetherius was, you beat it every day."

I kissed her, and picked her up. I kicked in the door, and laid her down on her bed. I laid down next to her, and invited her to come on top of me.

She complied, and kissed me. Our tongues joined, and my hands went to her rear. She took off my armor, and soon, only my ragged robes were on.

She kissed me, lifting me head off the pillow. My one hand began to grab at her robes, while my other still staid down at her rear.

"Oh Pliton," she said, "You're worth it, you're worth it!"

"I know," I said, kissing her shortly, "Let me thank you for doing that."

And quite a welcome it was. For hours, we made love, and into the night, we continued to. No one disturbed us, and we had nowhere to be.

"Pliton," Twilight yelled as we climaxed for the umpteenth time. This time, we relaxed, and laid in each others' arms.

"That was amazing." She said, stroking my chest with her finger. "That was quite a 'Thank you.'"

"I hope so," I said, "Because you were the best 'Welcome back' I have ever received."

"Yeah," she said. "So, what should we do?"

"It is pretty late." I said, "Unless you want food, we should be getting some sleep."

"I'll get us some food." Twilight said, putting her clothes on. "Maybe you can come with me, you need to speak with Princess Celestia regarding your letter."

"Oh yeah," I said, "I forgot about that she was here."

We put on our clothes, and me my armor, and we walked out of the room. We walked back up to the Great Hall.

We got our dinner, and ate by each others' side. We had beef and cabbage stew. We also had mead to wash it down with.

I saw Puruseius walk by, and I called her over.

"Quaestor," I said, "If you are not too busy, I would request to see Princess Celestia."

"Yes sir," she said, "I will see when you could see her."

"Thank you," I said. I turned to Twilight, and said, "Maybe she can get you your magic back."

"I hope so," she said, "I like having you back and all, but I had no idea by lending him my magic, he would never give it back."

"It's not your fault," I said, "He is known for making deals with mortals that they soon come to regret."

"But that's not it," she sighed, "I don't regret making the deal, the thing I regret is that he tricked me. If I had known he would have taken it forever, I wouldn't have just said yes right away."

We then ate our meal in silence, waiting for Puruseius to get back. She got back about ten minutes later, and pushed the hair away from her face.

"Legate Calleius," she said, "Princess Celestia requests your presence immediately, sir!"

"Did she have any reason why?" I asked. She shook her head with denial, and I go off the bench I was sitting on.

"Alright then," I said, "Let's get going. Come on Twilight."

She got up, and followed me, who was following Puruseius.

"What she did say," Puruseius said, "Was that it was an urgent matter she needed to talk to you about."

"Well then we know what it's about." I said, "Let's hurry then."

We then sped to a slow jog to the room where Princess Celestia was. It was a large room, with tables everywhere and various maps of Stros M'Kai, Tamriel and Equestria were on the tops of the tables.

"Legate Calleius," Princess Celestia looked up from a map, "I've waited for you to come here."

"I'm sorry," I said, "It took us awhile to trek across Hammerfell."

"That's quite alright," she said. "But what I want to know about is what you told me in the letter you sent."

"I thought as much." I said, "Now, Molag Bal has crowned himself the King of the Daedra, and has forged an alliance between himself, Boethiah and Hircine. Though it is presumed that Hircine is loyal to Molag Bal, Boethiah is working behind the scenes to sabotage Molag Bal, due to an age-old rivalry."

"That is good," Celestia said, "Maybe more Daedric Princes can ally themselves with Boethiah, and we could watch them destroy each other."

"I doubt that could happen, Your Highness." I said, "Unless she openly denounces Molag Bal as the Daedric King and begins to attack him. Until then, we should worry about fighting them here, and prepare for another invasion of Equestria."

"Oh yes," Celestia said, "Molag Bal also merged Equestria with Tamriel. But we must first find where it is here, before we can even think about preparation."

"I agree," I said, "Now, I have another thing to tell you, Your Highness."

"Yes?" She asked, "What is it?"

"On the fields in front of Stros M'Kai, I was felled by a Dremora. I died, and I was taken to Aetherius, the realm of the Tamrielic gods. While I was there, I attended a meeting of the gods. They agreed that after the Battle of Stros M'Kai is over, they shall send an army from Aetherius, which I would lead in part."

"Where are you going with this?" Celestia asked, "What do you mean by an army from Aetherius?"

"What I mean is," I said, "We will have divine intervention in this war, Your Highness. Reinforcements will not be a concern soon, we will be able to actually win battles against the Daedra."

"Alright," Celestia said, "I believe you. I want this sent to General Rikke in the Imperial City right now."

"Yes Your Highness," a white Pegasus said, "I will leave immediately."

He exited the room, and Celestia turned to me and asked, "Is that all?"

"Oh," I said, remembering something. "No, Your Highness, I petition to you on behalf of Twilight Sparkle."

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Well," I said, "I wasn't brought back to life for free. To revive me, Twilight had to barter a deal with Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of bargains and wishes. He revived me, but he took away Twilight's magical abilities as a cost. She can no longer use magic, and we are hoping you can restore her powers to her."

"Twilight," she scolded, "I thought I told you to never mess with life and death, it is too large a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's just that I couldn't go on without him. Princess Celestia, I don't think I could go on. I wished that I could save him somehow, and he appeared, saying he could save him. I accepted his deal, yes, but I don't think that we would've lasted very long without him."

"Us," Celestia asked, "Or you?"

"I'm sorry," she pleaded, "Princess Celestia, I love him. It' not that he's a good warrior, or a better leader, it's that I love him, and couldn't, wouldn't go on without him in my life."

"I see," Celestia said, "Twilight, I am afraid I can't give you back your magical powers."

Twilight only hung her head. Celestia continued, saying, "But I see now why you did what you did. Love is a powerful feeling, but you shouldn't let it take you over. Next time, you must find a way to say goodbye to him, because next time, you might have to pay the ultimate price."

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Twilight said, "I understand. Thank you anyway."

"You may go now," she said, "You are leaving for the Ogres Tooth Mountains soon, and you will need plenty of rest."

We nodded, and left the room.

"What should we do now?" I asked her, "If Princess Celestia can't return your magic to you…"

"I know what to do," she replied, "I'm going to have to find Clavicus Vile, and have a word with him."

Now Twilight knows what to do. She knows that the only way to get her magic back, she'll need to kill Clavicus Vile. That's the easy part; the hard part is finding him. Princess Celestia couldn't give back her powers, so that only solidified her plan. Now Pliton and Twilight will have to travel Oblivion to find Clavicus Vile and take her powers back by force. Next chapter: the Equestrians, Imperials and Alik'r journey into the Ogres Tooth Mountains to combat the Daedra. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, farewell!


	19. Chapter 19

When we left the security of Stros M'Kai for the Ogres Tooth Mountains the next day, I was all but anxious. After all, I had died in the last battle. I was once again part of Father's cavalry unit, along with Twilight, Ernand and Puruseius.

It felt odd, riding a horse. I didn't feel natural; I was born to fight on foot. But, all the advantages of fighting on horseback far outweighed the odd feelings. I really liked to be in full control, and the steed I was riding was rebellious.

Twilight rode up next to me, and said, "Having a bit of trouble, are we?"

"What tipped you off?" I asked sarcastically, "If there was a horse more rebellious than this one, I would be surprised."

She laughed at that remark. She then rolled her right shoulder; trying to get used to the Imperial Armor she was wearing. She still had her Cutie Mark above her left breast, though she couldn't have cared less if it was on. Now that she couldn't use magic, she was growing sour, and she became sarcastic, and not like herself.

I shirked those thoughts aside; she was going through a rough time right now. The only thing I could do right now was make she didn't die and just be there; to give her a shoulder to cry on.

Her armor was standard issue Imperial Heavy Armor, though the helmet had been modified to account for her horn. She wielded a Dwarven Sword, and an Imperial Shield. She looked almost Tamrielic, if you took away the horn and purple skin, she could've looked like a normal Imperial Legionnaire.

We were about half a mile from Stros M'Kai when the sun began to rise. It would be another mile before we reached the Ogres Tooth Mountains; we were taking a road around the northern boundaries of the mountain range. It allowed us to go straight into the mountains, and gave us a chance to cut off the Daedra if they tried to withdraw to the Isle of N'Gasta, which they held with an iron fist.

Once we reached the foothills, I was growing frustrated. We had left Stros M'Kai three hours ago, and we hadn't seen one Daedra. I was growing restless. I needed to bloody my blade.

"Patience, Pliton." Father said, reading my emotions, "We'll come into contact with the Daedra soon enough. You have to remember we are outnumbered right now, if we rushed blindly to fight them, we would all die. Prudence, it's a trait all officers need."

I groaned under my breath, and nodded. Ever since I had seen my Father, he had been giving me short lessons about being an officer of a Legion. He said that if you fell, the entire army would dissolve into an armed mob, and eventually rout. I hated his lessons; I would never become a General: I would stay at Legate.

_Besides,_ I thought, _Rikke wouldn't die. She's safe, in the Imperial City. She would let other Generals die before her. She's basically the sole leader of the entire Legion!_

We searched. And searched some more. But we never found one Daedra. When it was noon, I was restless beyond human comprehension. The eagerness to avenge my death was impossible to contain. I wanted three thousand Daedra die by my sword before I died again.

"What's the matter, honey?" Twilight asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I just want to kill some damn Daedra." I said, "But I can't, if Father insists on keeping away from them!"

"You know," Twilight said, "I agree with you. Your Father is leading a fruitless search. They probably are far away from the Ogres Tooth Mountains, hell; they might be in the Isle of N'Gasta right now!"

"That is exactly my point, Twilight!" I said, "If only Father understood, he would look farther south."

"You are so right!" She said, "What is there here for the Daedra? Nothing! You should state this to your Father; make sure he sees it your way!"

I nodded, and turned to Father.

"Father," I said, "Are you sure the Daedra are inside the mountains?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" He replied, looking ahead to the road, "They are in close vicinity to both Stros M'Kai and N'Gasta, this is the perfect place to conceal an army!"

"But what if they aren't?" I argued, "They wouldn't wait for us to look for them, if I was leading them, I would move south, where the Daedra still control the land. Father, they can be in Saintsport right now!"

"But they aren't!" Father said impulsively, "And you are not leading them. The Dremora Lord leading this army is known for his cunning, he would stay here."

"But he could be leading on a goose chase!" I said, "If he was so cunning, he would lead you to believe that he's hiding here, while withdrawing south!"

"Pliton," he said dismissively, "In case you have forgotten, _I_ am leading this army, not _you_. You have to learn that. Until then, I will dismiss all advice you have for me."

"But Father…" I began.

"Be silent!" He shouted. He held up his hand, and said, "Son, I see what you mean. But I am certain he is here, and not south. And I will search every damned inch of these Divine-forsaken mountains until I find them. Until then, do _not_ speak to me!"

I nodded, and rode over to Twilight, defeated.

"He's just headstrong," she said, "Too damn stubborn."

"Tell me again," I said. "He just won't listen to me. How he became General is beyond me."

"He obviously doesn't have a lick of sense." She said, "Why camp your troops in the mountains, when there are grasslands only miles away! It's common sense, really."

"Common sense, something he doesn't have any of." I sighed, "If we go another hour without finding them, I'm riding south to find them."

"I'll come with you." Twilight said, "Maybe you can link up with your Father, so that when _we _find the Daedra, you can tell him."

"What a great idea." I said, "I'll go do it now."

"What is it, Pliton?" Father asked, "I am not in the mood for your…"

"It's not that." I said, "I want to link you with me telepathically. So when we find the Daedra, we can relay things back and forth without having to send messengers."

"That is a good idea." Father said, "So, what are you waiting for?"

I closed my eyes, and raised my hand, and put it on his forehead. I dug for the spell inside my soul, and began to set up a link. It was very tiresome as I fought to establish connection with him. Sweat beaded from my forehead, and I was scowling in deep concentration.

"There," I panted. "It's done."

"_So it is,_" Father said through the link. "_Will it tire you to keep this up?_"

"_Not really,_" I told him, "_The real fatigue comes from opening and closing the link. But it does tire me after twenty-four hours._"

"_Good to know_," Father said.

"Is it done?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," I said, "We can go soon, I think."

"That is good," she said, "This is terribly boring."

I only nodded. The way she was telling me these things and her use of profanity was worrying me. I knew she was going through a rough spot, but this is beyond her. It might also be the fact of me knowing magic, and not her that is making her irritable. But then that would make her less kind to me, unless she doesn't get angry with people.

I shook my head; I was blowing this out of proportion. She just needed time, I figured. I would need time, and I would be a bit beside myself.

Now, we just needed to find the right time to slip away unnoticed. I devised a plan with Twilight: we would seem like we were racing to the front of the force, but then we would slip away and head south.

It was basically foolproof; I could see no flaws in it. I told my plans to Twilight, and she agreed. There was no way that anyone would find out. And if anyone did find out, they would have no way to tell Father.

So, I initiated our plan a few minutes later.

"Father," I said, "I will go ahead, and relay if I find any Daedra."

"Go right ahead." He said, not looking at me. "I trust you, son."

I nodded, and waved to Twilight. We rode out of formation, and along the side of the road. We galloped to the front of the army, and stayed there for a few minutes.

I saw a Praefect, and said to him, "Twilight and I are going to check out the woods. Don't wait up."

"Yes sir," he said, saluting me. I nodded, and galloped into the woods with Twilight.

Once we were out of sight from the troops, I said to Twilight, "Alright, we just need to head south now. Phase one is complete."

"Good to hear." She said, smiling. "It's about time I had some _real_ practice with a sword and shield."

I took slight offence to that statement. But, then again, I had never taught someone the way of the blade. We cantered past the army, but picked up speed as we passed the last of them.

We went for what seemed like hours, until we got out of the mountains. We were nearing a bridge, which separated the two islands of Stros M'Kai. We trotted onto the bridge, and went into a canter as we saw the fields in front of us.

"Let's get going," I said, "Father is bound to get suspicious."

"I agree," Twilight said, "It's been an hour and a half. Though I think he might get suspicious in about half an hour."

We kicked our horses, and we galloped into the plains. The wind flew past my hair, and I felt ethereal, as though I wasn't really living. I was in this trance for awhile, until I heard a voice in my head.

"_Pliton_," it said, "_This is Father. Where are you?_"

"_Oh,_" I replied, "_I'm still in the front. I think I'm going to stay up there._"

"_Alright,_" Father said, "_Although I don't want you up there the entire time. I need you back here._"

I agreed, and stopped the mental conversation. I was back in reality, and I was searching for the Daedric Army.

We rode up onto a hill, and saw all of the Southern Island. We saw a black mass heading west, but not much else.

"That must be the army we're looking for." I told Twilight, "I better tell Father…"

"No!" Twilight hissed, "You won't tell him!"

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you?" I asked, "You've been acting odd ever since we left Stros M'Kai."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, "All you want me for is sex, and you know it."

"What?" I rebutted, "I do not! I love you, Twilight. That is my way of saying I do when words can't express it."

"No," she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's not. You're just making excuses. You don't love me, just my _body_. And that disgusts me; do you know what is happening to me right now? I can't use magic, and I've depended on it my entire life, since I was a filly!"

"But why are you preventing me from telling him?" I asked.

"So they won't find you." She said. She drew her sword, and cut at my steed's neck. It reared up, whinnied, and fell to the ground, dead.

I fell off the saddle, and scrambled out of its way.

"Twilight," I said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She only reared her horse up, and rode towards me.

It was then, in my mind, I heard something that will haunt me for all of my days.

"_PLITON_," it said, "_HELP ME! THE TWILIGHT THERE, SHE'S A CHANGELING! CHRYSALIS HAS ME…_"

The other Twilight cut off my connection, because she cut at my shoulder. Blood squirted from the wound, and I went to my knees.

"Alright you bitch," I said, drawing my sword, "I don't know what you did to the real Twilight, but I'm going to make you regret it!"

"Try me!" She said, "You won't kill me!"

"We'll see about that." I said, using a kinetic blast to shove her off her horse. She shrieked as she fell off, and I ran towards her, sword ready to spill her blood.

She kicked me savagely in the chest as she got up.

"After all that happened," I said, "I slept with you, a bitch who thinks she can fool me!"

"It worked just fine," she said, "I orchestrated this all. Oh, but it wouldn't have happened without Queen Chrysalis' help! I am Witchthought, one of her most trusted agents, and I've been posing as the Twilight you so love since you awoke! Oh, and Clavicus Vile, that wasn't him! It was another Changeling! That was just another part of Chrysalis' master plan for you!"

She laughed evilly, and said, "I guess I won't need this hideous costume anymore."

Her skin turned black, and her horn disappeared. Instead, two blue-green wings appeared. Her skin turned black, and there were holes in the wings and legs. She still wore the Imperial Armor, though she threw the helmet off, and crushed it with her foot.

She grabbed her sword off the ground, and readied it. I took the first chance to attack, and charged her. She sidestepped me, and cut at my leg.

"I have to say," Witchthought said, "These lessons you gave me did help, though."

"You bitch," I grumbled, getting up, "I'll kill you for what you've done."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Witchthought laughed, "We'll see,"

I slashed horizontally at her chest piece, catching her off guard. The Cutie Mark on the armor was scratched, and that was what I was going for.

"You forgot I know magic." I said, smirking. I dropped my shield, and readied a spell in my left hand. Witchthought ran at me, but I roasted her with a fireball.

She shrieked in pain, and I finished the spell. She then began to laugh maniacally, and said to me:

"You don't know that I can regenerate any wound you give me! Fighting me is…"

I roasted her again. She shrieked even louder, and it made my ears ring. The heat intensified as I grew even angrier at her.

I walked over to her as she panted, and kicked her square in the face.

"You took the form of the one true love I have." I said, roasting her again. "You slept with me in that form, and took advantage of me. You should die a thousand deaths for what you've done, and you know very well I can do that!"

She screamed as fire enveloped her again. I smirked, and said:

"It doesn't feel nice having your eyeballs melt inside their sockets, does it?"

"You bastard!" She said, "What is wrong with you?"

"Too many things," I said in a calm yet enraged tone, "And you are one of them."

I stabbed her in the chest, and sent a lightning bolt through her heart. She screamed out in pain, and spat at me. I didn't flinch, but instead set her on fire again.

I threw her off my sword with a kinetic blast, and kept setting her on fire.

"You'll pay for this!" She said desperately, "Twilight Sparkle will die for what you've done to me!"

"I'm not done yet." I said coldly. "I'll be done when all that's left of you is a charred corpse."

I put my hand right in front of her face, and unleashed the most brutal fire spell I knew on her. She screamed, but I did not relent. My cold rage at her would only be satisfied with her death.

Witchthought was clearly in agony, with burns and boils not healing on her black skin. She looked at me painfully.

"Please," she said, "Spare me."

"Not a chance in hell, bitch!" I shouted at her, and burned her until there was nothing left. I screamed every insult and curse I could think of, all the while she was dying from burnt internal organs and bones. This went on for hours, until finally she died.

When there was nothing left, I only stood there. I could've gone on for so much longer, my rage had given me newfound power. I looked at the ashes that were left, and walked away. I picked up my shield, and put away my sword as I picked up my lance.

I climbed onto Witchthought's horse, and galloped towards Father. He needed to know this.

**Surprise! That wasn't Twilight! Although I guess you know that now. *sigh* Anyway, I modeled this fight after the fight of Roy Mustang and Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I adore the show, and you can see that by my profile picture. Anyway, in the fight, Envy (the villain) revealed that he had killed Mustang's best friend. That sent him over the edge, and he incinerated her dozens of times, as she could regenerate, just like Witchthought. Also, I don't know if Witchthought would be a good name for a Changeling, as only Chrysalis was named. But, I used a Villain's Name Generator found on . ?Genname=evilnamer to name her. I found it fitting, because I put sneaky, seductive and combat-oriented for her traits. And sorry for the wait, but like I said, I needed to do summer reading, and I was about to upload this on Monday, but the file was corrupted, so I had to start over! Lastly, on Monday, I will start football practices four nights a week, so I will be uploading less and less, especially when school starts for me. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Next time: Pliton returns to his Father, who has been keeping a **_**big**_** secret from him. What is it? Find out when I upload the next chapter! So, until next time, farewell!**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Father_," I told him over the link, "_I'm coming back to you._"

"_What's happened to you?_" He asked, "_I felt intense rage over the link. Anything happen, did you find the Daedra?_"

"_No,_" I said, "_When I told you I would go out front, I actually went south to look for the Daedra._"

"_What the hell?_" Father asked indignantly. "_I thought I told you we weren't going south!_"

"_I know,_" I said, "_But hear me out. Twilight gave me the plan, only she wasn't Twilight. She was a Changeling, named Witchthought, who was one of Queen Chrysalis' top agents._"

"_Well that explains the rage_." Father said, "_What did you do to her?_"

"_I killed her._" I explained, "_I used my fire magic to burn her until there was nothing left. She kept regenerating her wounds, which was why it took me so long. I'm sorry, Father, but I was lured into a trap._"

"_Just get back here._" He said coldly over the link, "_You can't just abandon us and get away unscathed_."

"_I understand._" I said, "_I should meet up with you tonight_."

"_Alright then_," he replied, "_Hurry up._"

He then said goodbye, and he told me to shut down the link. I complied, and rode throughout the afternoon and evening towards Father, and the punishment that awaited me. The combined effects of using so much magic to kill Witchthought and closing down the link greatly tired me. I hung onto the horse's reigns, and dozed off.

I woke up only minutes later, feeling energized. Somehow, short naps strangely left me energized. I giddied the horse, and began to look for Father, as I had entered the mountains.

I saw smoke in the setting sun, and rode towards it. I found the Imperial camp, and left my horse in the care of the quartermaster. I got off the steed, and walked over to Father.

"Sir," I said in a military tone, "I surrender myself for any disciplinary actions."

"Like I needed your approval," Father scoffed. "What you did was unprofessional, childish, headstrong, undermining, dastardly, and plain rude. I told you we would stay here, but you still left us and went south. This is what a child does when he doesn't get his way, not a Legate in the damn Imperial Legion! I can't comprehend the stupidity you showed me today!

"I should lock you up for what you did," he said, "But Princess Celestia has appealed on your behalf. I can't touch you this time. But I was allowed to chew you out. I hope you know that the next time you show a stunt like this, even Akatosh above won't be able to help you! Now, get out of my sight. I am ashamed to call you my son right now."

I kept my composure, saluted him, and walked out of his tent. Puruseius walked up to me, and slapped me.

"I apologize, sir." She said, "But what you did was not something someone your rank should do."

"I understand, Quaestor." I said coldly and dismissively, "But someone your rank shouldn't assault her superior officer!"

"Sir," she said, "I apologize for my…"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Quaestor!" I shouted at her, "Leave my sight now, before I do something worse than just chastise you."

She walked away. I stole off for an isolated clearing in the woods. I lit a fire, and sat on a log. I looked into the flames, and let the tears go. My only love had been stolen from me, and I had no means of knowing where she was. She could be in Oblivion, or she could be in Equestria or the Summerset Isles for all I know!

The sheer thought that I had slept with a Changeling only _posing_ as Twilight also angered me and made me feel untrue to her. How was I to know that she was a Changeling? How was I to know that I was being conspired against by Chrysalis and the Changelings?

I cried, and I cried. I let the fire die, and I rolled out my bedroll. The last time this had been rolled out, I was a day away from Hegathe, and Twilight and I had held each other, keeping each other warm from the cold desert winds.

I slept miserably that night. I was plagued by nightmares of Twilight being tortured, raped, and even killed by Molag Bal and Chrysalis kept me from descending into a deep sleep.

I awoke groggy and miserable the next morning. I rolled up the bedroll, and formed up with Father. He was still cold and dismissive towards me, which only soured my mood. I knew now that we were going to stay in the Ogres Tooth Mountains until we had searched every inch of the range.

It also didn't help that it started pouring rain by the bucketful once we started marching. Our horses got stuck and slid in the mush the road had turned into. My mood soured even more because of this, and it seemed nothing would lift me out of this.

"This is just great." I mumbled to myself. I was punished, attacked, and yelled at all in one day. And now, it was raining; just my luck.

We marched, until someone came up and said that the road ahead looked as though a lot of people had moved over it recently.

"Double time," Father said, "We found the bastards!"

We then moved at a pace fast enough for our horses to go into a quick trot. I strung my bow, and tested a few spells. I was itching for a battle, and to find out what happened to Twilight.

The thought of her crying out to me haunted me the night before.

"_SHE'S A CHANGELING! CHRYSALIS HAS ME…"_

Has her where? In Equestria, in Oblivion, she could be anywhere. I figured that when I tell Princess Celestia this, she would know. She would have to know.

We went on for about an hour, until we came to the southern plains. We saw a large mass moving across the plains, heading for Stros M'Kai.

"There they are." Father growled. "Men, this is it! No mercy for the enemy, no prisoners!"

The response was a unanimous shout of approval. Father reared his horse back, and looked to his men.

"Cavalry," he ordered, "Suppress their advance while the archers provide covering fire."

"Yes sir," I said, about to gallop off with the cavalry.

"We don't want you going out there." Father said, gripping my arm. "You did die the last time you did that."

He did have a point. I stayed back, and watched as the hundreds of horsemen galloped towards the army, while the archers strung their bows, and loaded them.

"Archers," Father called, "Fire!"

Three hundred steel arrows flew through the sky, and impacted the army. Father smiled at this, and looked to his Legate.

"Order the infantry to move forward." He said, "My son and I are going to take a look-see down there."

"Yes General Calleius." The Legate saluted. "Infantry, move forward!"

"Let's get going, Pliton." Father said, "I know you've been waiting for this."

"You know it, Father." I said, galloping alongside his horse.

"About that Changeling," Father said, "What was her name?"

"Witchthought." I said, "Her name was Witchthought. I killed her."

"With what, exactly?" Father asked. "I'm curious to know."

"With magic." I answered gravelly, "I roasted her a thousand times. She kept regenerating, until she boiled from the inside out."

"Harsh." Father said, "You are my son."

I only nodded. My thoughts went back to the fight. For all the bragging she did, she sure did die quickly and easily. She was no match for my magic, and she paid the price. Though something nagged inside me, as if I knew I would meet her again.

_Preposterous,_ I thought, _I burned her to a crisp. There's nothing left. Still, she died a bit _too _easily._

I shook the thoughts out of my head as we neared the site of the battle. Our cavalry had caught the Daedra off guard, and were mowing them down. Arrows rained from above, lodging themselves into eyes, chests, and heads. The screams of agony made me cringe, but I thought of the fight ahead.

I lowered my lance. We were nearing the front line of the Daedric defense.

I rammed into their lines, running a few of them through my lance, making a Daedra shish-kebab.

I dropped my lance, and drew my sword. I cut through a Scamp's chest, and forced a few back with a kinetic blast. I felt exhilarated again, as though the past few hours were erased.

I looked to my side, thinking I would see Twilight, but it was taken up by an Imperial cavalryman. I sighed, as I remembered she was held hostage somewhere I didn't know. That only intensified my rage, and I took it out on the enemy.

I turned my horse, so that my left side was facing the Daedra. I raised my left hand, and unleashed a fireball spell, which enveloped quite a few Daedra.

My horse reared over, and I cut a long gash along a Dremora's face. It fell to the ground, and I made the horse land its hooves onto its chest.

I unleashed another fireball into the Daedric army, watching as a half a dozen were incinerated by the intense heat. I sheathed my sword, and rode farther into the force, using both my hands to use magic.

I launched a flurry of Ice Spikes into five Dremora's chests. Immediately after seeing them fall, I shocked ten Daedra out of their armor. The adrenaline fueled my magic, making it more powerful and able to be sustained longer.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before my horse was chopped down. I landed on my feet, and drew my sword. I turned, and burned three Daedra. I turned around, and cut across another's chest.

The Daedra were surrounding me in a circle, and they were attacking me at once. I sidestepped one attack only to narrowly miss another.

_Damn_, I thought, _I'm in deep trouble now_.

I thought that until the Imperials broke through the Daedric lines, and came to assist me. Father was right behind them, and instructed me to get on.

I climbed on behind him, electrocuting a Daedra on my way.

"Can't keep you from running into battle, eh?" Father jeered, and smirked.

"No," I said, "And I was holding my own."

"Ha!" Father laughed, "You wouldn't have lasted another five minutes."

He rode the horse through the Daedric lines, hoping to find their chief officer. All the while, I was casting magic and slashing through countless Daedra.

We had caught the Daedra by surprise; we were cutting through them. Although we were taking noticeable casualties, we were killing much more Daedra.

"Hold on!" Father called as he leaped the horse off a catapult, landing ten feet in front of it. The sensation of flying through the air felt golden; I hadn't felt it in weeks, not since I first encountered Mehrunes Dagon.

We found the Dremora General commanding the Daedric defense, not thirty feet away. Father kicked the horse, and we galloped at full speed towards it. I was burning, electrocuting, freezing and cutting apart so many Daedra. I was growing exhausted; I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

It all seemed to go in slow motion. As Father was racing towards the General's Guard, I was slicing Daedra with my sword. One fell without a head as we raced past the archers. The others were incinerated by my fire, and there was not much left of them.

Father stopped his horse in front of the General, and he stepped off. He walked towards the General, and went down to one knee.

The Daedra smirked, and turned to me. He only pointed at me, and the Guards surrounded me, their horses smelling of pure death.

"Father," I called, "What the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

He turned to me, and his eyes flashed blue-green. I suddenly realized what was going on.

"You're not my father." I said, "Who the hell are you?"

He only laughed as he stood up. He began to change as he walked towards me and drew his sword. He was wearing a full set of Daedric Armor, without a helmet. His face was scarred, burnt and extremely marred.

"It took you this long to find out?" He asked, and laughed evilly. "So you never suspected a thing. My extreme punishments for killing Witchthought, my refusal to search elsewhere until we found evidence of General Tombshroud never tipped you off? How, sad, Pliton Calleius, you are the Champion of Talos after all."

Anger boiled inside of me, but the Changeling only laughed.

"I see that you are angry." He said, swinging his sword through the air, walking towards me, "But you will not kill me as easily as Witchthought. I am Warfury, the greatest warrior of the Changelings! I was Lady Chrysalis' top general before Princess Celestia took over Equestria by force. She is nothing more than a dictator! The sooner you know that fact, the better."

"She is not a dictator," I said, readying my sword. "She is a thoughtful, considerate, and mighty monarch!"

"You really think that?" Warfury laughed, "She gave me these scars, not war. She treats the Changelings worse than any other creature not a pony. You should know this; you are in love with one, which is energizing me all the more."

"You bastard!" I shouted at him, sending a wave of fire at Warfury. I could hear his laughter as he walked through the fire, which enveloped everything except him and the Daedric General.

Warfury laughed, and swung his sword at me. I parried it, and sparks flew. He smirked, and kicked me in the midsection. I stepped back, and he whirled around as he attacked me again. I swung my shield against his shield, and blocked the attack.

Warfury stepped back, and taunted, "Why, this is the saddest opponent I have ever seen! I have fought defenseless women who had more fighting spirit than you. Your father was a ruined man; I had fun severing all his limbs and worthless head!"

Rage enveloped me. I ran at him, and my shield connected with his face. He fell to the ground, and I let fire eat him up.

He broke through the spell, and punched me in the face. I felt my jaw break as his fist connected with my face. I spat blood into his eyes, and cut through his armor.

"Good, good," he said, wiping the blood out of his eyes, "Let you kill yourself with your anger. You will leave yourself open for an attack, and I will kill you."

I raised my left hand, and used a healing spell on myself. I snarled at him.

"You won't." I said, "I will be the last thing you see before my sword makes your brain an unrecognizable mush!"

"Try it." Warfury stepped back. I dropped my shield, and we began a duel.

We attacked and blocked each other for what seemed like eons. I used magic whenever I could, but it never affected Warfury. I cursed under my breath as I tried to find a way to kill this bastard.

"Are you having trouble?" Warfury asked as we locked swords. "No one has had the pleasure of killing me. I have been living since the conception of time! No one can kill me!"

I pushed the sword lock closer towards Warfury, and smirked as his sword slipped out. I whirled around, gaining momentum for the strike. I cut through his armor, and watched as blue blood seeped from his wounds.

"I see you have wounded me." He said, looking at his bloodstained hand. "That will be the only time you touch me."

"We'll see about that." I said, slashing at his exposed neck. He blocked it with astounding speed, and countered it even faster. He made a paper-thin cut across my chest, and smirked as blood exploded from my chest.

"You bastard," I screamed, "I'll kill you!"

I ran towards him, and flipped over his head. I used a flame spell to burn him, and this time, he felt the pain. He screamed out, and attacked me as soon as I hit the ground.

I sent him back with a kinetic blast, and watched as he hit the ground fifteen feet away.

I grabbed my bow, and loaded an arrow. I aimed straight at his neck, and let the arrow fly. It flew towards him, but he cut the arrow in half. He ran towards me with such a speed, he should've teleported.

"Bad mistake," he said, kicking me in the chest. I flew to the ground, and watched as he raised his sword.

"NO!" I screamed, using both my hands to burn him alive. He screamed out, and I got up. I picked up my bow, and let three arrows fly into his neck and head in ten seconds.

"No, no," he said, gripping his eye, which an arrow had penetrated. "You can't kill me. I am Warfury, the most powerful Changeling! Chrysalis answers to _me_, Warfury!"

All the while, I was cutting him apart. As he lost both of his arms, he looked to me.

"You," he snarled, "You will die. I will make sure of it!"

He got up, and his arms regenerated. He ran at me, but I lit him on fire with a single spark. His entire body exploded into flames, and he screamed to the heavens. I walked over to him, and ran my sword through his heart. I twisted the sword while it was in there, and pulled it out.

"No." He said before he hit the ground. "You… can't kill… me."

I stood over him, panting. He was dead, the Changeling who had posed as my Father.

I was interrupted when Tombshroud attacked me with his Warhammer. I blocked his attack, and threw him to the ground with a kinetic blast.

I sliced through his neck, and looked to the battle. We had won, and the last few Daedra were dying. I only stood over the bodies of Warfury and Tombshroud. I had beat Warfury, the Immortal Changeling.

The Imperial General's Guard raced towards me. Their faces went from relief to disgust as they looked at me.

"What have you done?" Puruseius asked, "General Calleius, what did you do?"

"What do you mean, Quaestor?" I asked, "He was a Changeling."

"He's not a Changeling!" She yelled at me, "You stand over his dead body victoriously. You killed him, he was your father!"

"He was not!" I shouted back to her, "He was Warfury, a Changeling warrior!"

"Chain him up." Puruseius called, "He's heading to the Imperial City, and before the Elder Council!"

**DUN DUN DUN! What has happened to Pliton? Why do his comrades think he killed his Father, and not Warfury? I know, but you can leave a review as to why you think this is happening. Also, it has come to my attention that the link I gave in the last Author's Note was incomplete, so here is the website I found the evil name generator at. It was , where you can make villain names, among other things. So, I got this out more quickly than I expected, but I couldn't stop writing. As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter: Pliton is in chains, and accused of murdering his Father. Will anyone believe him? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, farewell!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Get up, dirt-bag."

I looked up from my cell in the Imperial City Dungeon, to see an Imperial Watchman unlock the cell door. He walked in, and unchained me. He grabbed me by the arm, and led me through the dungeon.

He made me think of a darting fish. He had narrow, green eyes. His helmet concealed for the most part his wavy red hair. His tan skin told me he was either Redguard or Imperial. He wielded a standard-issue Imperial Sword and Shield.

He led me through the streets, where the people mocked and insulted me. They threw rotten fruit at me, and spat at me.

"How dare you!" One Imperial man asked, "How could you betray your comrades?"

I only ignored everything. My trial in front of the Elder Council waited. The Imperial Watchman guided me through the streets to the White Gold Tower, which was in the center of the city.

"Through these doors, prisoner," He said. "Your trial awaits you."

I said nothing. I waited my arguments for the Elder Council.

As he threw the doors open, he led me to the Elder Council chambers. As he let me inside, I looked at all fifteen members. Its numbers were severely lessened after the Stormcloak Rebellion, as all the Jarls and the High King were on the Elder Council.

I looked as the High Chancellor, an Imperial woman named Ladia Curio, addressed me.

"Legate Pliton Calleius," she began, "You are charged with murder, conspiring with the Daedric invaders, mutiny, aiding the enemy, absence without leave, desertion and misbehavior in front of the enemy. What say you in your defense?"

"High Chancellor Curio," I said politely, "I don't know if you will believe this, but this is what happened. General Astius Calleius had been dead for years while in self-exile in Morrowind. His form was only recently taken by a Changeling by the name of Warfury, and purposely knew the location of the Daedric Army heading for Stros M'Kai, but kept looking elsewhere for them.

"Warfury revealed his form when we finally caught up with the Daedra. He attacked me, and changed into his true form. I killed him and the Daedric General, yet I was charged with these unseemly crimes."

There was a flurry of contempt from the Elder Council. The High Chancellor only sat in her chair.

"Alright, silence!" She called. "Legate Calleius, do you think we should believe these outlandish claims, when the corpse was obviously your own father's body?!"

"High Chancellor," I replied, "The Changeling changed form right before he died. Believe me, please. If you cut into him, you will find blue blood –the blood of a Changeling– not red blood."

"Legate Calleius," Curio said, "It is clear that you have descended into insanity if you think we would believe that the man you killed was a Changeling!"

The rest of the Elder Council nodded in assent. By the way they nodded I knew my fate was sealed.

"Legate Calleius," Curio said, "As punishment for your war crimes, we strip from you your rank, your pay and your belongings. And I, Ladia Curio, High Chancellor of the Elder Council, sentence you to death by crucifixion on Loredas, the Twenty Third of Morning Star."

It seemed as though all the wind was sucked out of my lings. I was being crucified for doing my duty! The Elder Council looked at me with such hostility, that I knew that there was no way I was going to escape this.

"Take him away." Curio told the Watchmen, "I wish not to lay eyes on this criminal anymore."

"Yes, my lady." The red-haired Watchman stepped forward, and chained me up. He led me through the White Gold Tower, and back into the dungeon.

When he shoved me back into my cell and locked the door, I felt terrible. I had faced death so many times, but I was going to die as a criminal! I had committed no crime!

"It's not fair." I mumble as I bit into stale bread. There had to be a way to escape before my execution date. I thought about it, Loredas, today was Middas. I had three days to escape.

But where would I go? Certainly not to the Aldmeri Dominion, or anywhere near the Legion, they would butcher me. That only left one option: Skyrim. I needed to escape to Skyrim, and find exile with the Dragonborn.

I wished that I had a better plan. Sure, I knew where to go, but how would I get out? Surely they had my armor and weapons somewhere, but I needed to get to it.

I looked around the cell for a sewer grate or something to sneak into. Then maybe I could sneak on some Imperial Armor and run for Skyrim on a horse.

_Yes,_ I thought,_ that's what I would do. The Daedric Armor is nice, but I'd rather Imperial Armor to lay low before I broke for Skyrim_.

And so I combed the cell, looking for some means of escape. I looked and looked, but there was nowhere.

I sighed, and sat down on a hay pile which served as my bed. There was no escape; I was going to be crucified. A feeling of dread and defeat enveloped me, and soon I was looking for something to take my own life. A rope to serve as a noose, or a sharp rock would do.

Again, there was nothing. I sat back down, and accepted my fate begrudgingly. I was depressed; there was no way out for me. I was going to die.

Middas passed uneventfully, and when I awoke Turdas morning, there was still nothing exciting. Breakfast came and went. Stale bread and slimy water; I nearly died with that meal.

The hours ticked away ever so slowly. Curio had to make it Loredas. I guess she wanted me weak so as to put on a good show for the citizens. I sighed, and laid down on my hay pile.

I began counting the number of cracks in the ceiling. _One, two, three,_ I began,_ Wait a minute. Cracks! I can capitalize on these cracks and escape! No need for stealth, I know magic!_

I sat up, and looked up to the ceiling. I raised my hands, and attempted a kinetic blast. Only, nothing came out. I looked to my hands, and tried again. Nothing.

I went to my knees. I couldn't use magic. There was no means of escape. I tried every spell I knew, but lo, I had no luck.

I sat in that cell, a defeated man. I knew I couldn't escape; I knew I would have to die for crimes against the country I so loved. I had served it fearlessly for years, and now I would die on a wooden cross as repayment.

My thoughts went to Twilight. I was the only one who knew of her plight, yet I could do nothing. That was the worst part of my sentence, Twilight would die without my help, and if I was executed, she would die a prisoner to Chrysalis.

I stood up, with renewed vigor. If I wasn't escaping for myself, I was escaping for her.

I raised my hands to the ceiling, and, lo and behold, the kinetic blast flew from my hands, impacting the ceiling above.

It caved in on my cell. I climbed over the rubble, and arrived on the floor above me. Two guards saw my escape, and they were approaching with drawn weapons.

"Halt!" One called, "In the name of the Empire!"

I stood there, two spells ready. I ran towards them, and slid between one's knees. I got up behind him, and used a kinetic blast to smash his skull against a wall.

I ran over, and grabbed his sword. I turned, and blocked an attack from the other guard.

I slashed at him, and he barely blocked my savage attack. While he was recovering, I froze him in place.

"There we go," I said, patting the ice block.

I ran down the corridors, and hid in the shadows from the guards. They hadn't known of my escape, yet. Someone would find those two guards, and I would have to make a run for it.

_Not if I disguised myself_. I smiled at that thought, and stalked behind a lone guard.

He stiffed up, and I stood up behind him. I grabbed his mouth, and cut open his neck. I held my other hand on his wound, so blood wouldn't spill onto the floor.

I dragged him into the shadows, and stripped him down. I put on his armor. It was a tight fit, but I looked pretty convincing.

I needed to come up with a fake name. If I was going to be questioned, I needed a fake name. I thought for a couple of seconds, and came up with Leonde Abitius.

I put on the helmet, and walked through the halls, towards the exit.

"Hey," a Watchman walked over to me, "Who're you? I've never seen you before."

"Oh," I said, "My name is Pli… No, it's Leonde Abitius. I'm new here."

"Okay," the guard said, "Anything interesting in the city?"

"I heard the High Chancellor just sentenced someone to death by the cross." I talked casually about my own execution.

"Really, is that so? I feel sorry for the poor bastard." He replied, "Must be rough on him."

"Must be," I said, "Look, I have to go. My shift's over."

"Alright," the guard smiled, "See you around Leonde."

"Yeah," I said, walking away from him. I looked back and waved, "See you around."

I walked through the door of the dungeon, and the sunlight killed my eyes. I squinted, and held my hand over my eyes. Eventually I could see, but it caught me off guard.

I walked into the Market District of the Imperial City, and found it empty. I shrugged, and opened the gates. I walked over to the stables, and requested a horse.

"What for?" The man asked. He wore and eye patch, and the other eye was dark brown. He had a large bald patch on his scalp, with hair growing around it. He wore a small beard, and wore a light green shirt with brown pants.

"I need to head for the border with Skyrim." I said, "I was transferred."

"Do you know how much gold this will cost ya?" He asked gruffly.

"Put on the Watch's tab." I said greedily. "They said they would pay for any and all expenses."

"All right then." The man smiled, "Let me get you a horse."

He came back a moment later with a white horse, and gave it to me. I nodded, and got on. I trotted away slowly, looking to see if any of the Watchmen had caught onto my plan.

Five minutes later, there was nothing. I reared the horse up, and galloped away from the Imperial City. I knew for the time being, that was the last time I would see the city.

I turned to the road ahead of me, and giddied the horse to move as fast as it could. I wanted to put as much distance between me and the Imperial City as possible by nightfall.

I crossed onto mainland Cyrodiil two hours after escaping from the Imperial City Dungeon. The horse was getting tired, so I had to use magic to keep its energy up. I didn't want to slow down when the entire Imperial Watch could be on my tail.

My escape plan went like this: I would dash to Bruma in as little time as possible, buy another horse, and cross the mountains into Skyrim, where I would find the closest town or city, and try to find the Dragonborn. He would help me; we've been through hell together.

I thought over different plans, but that seemed to be the best one. There was simply no other way to look for Stronghand. I shook my head, thinking that I was running away from the very force I was fighting with not two weeks before.

By evening, I was far away from the Imperial City. At this rate, I would reach Bruma in a day, if it was still standing. The very thought frightened me. I was wondering whether or not an entire _city_ was standing.

My horse was growing extremely tired, and I couldn't use the spell to keep it going up for much longer. I needed to stop and rest. I stopped the horse, and tied it to a tree, in the woods far off the road.

I thought about lighting a fire, but decided against it. I would be too easy to detect if I lit one. So I ate my dinner raw, and laid down on the ground to get some sleep.

As you could imagine, I didn't sleep well that night. I awoke groggy, and ate cabbage and drank water. I fed my horse, and climbed onto it.

I figured by now, the Watch would be looking for me, so once I got on, I pushed the horse to its limits. I figured I wouldn't stop for anything until I reached Bruma.

I used magic to keep the horse going and make it go faster. It was tiring me, but I needed to keep going, so Twilight wouldn't die, wherever she was.

In a few hours, I saw villages off in the distance. That meant I was about twelve miles from Bruma. I smiled, and kept the horse going. I would stop in a village for a drink and food for myself and the horse, and I would get a carriage to the border.

The wind flew through my hair as I raced towards civilization. I felt like nothing could touch me, that I was going to Skyrim, whether anyone liked it or not.

I started to slow down once the villages came into clear view, so as not to draw suspicion. I slowed the horse to a trot, and that is how I arrived into Bruma.

I stepped into an inn, and sat down at a bench.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked. He had deep-set eyes the color of an overcast sky. He had thinning light blonde hair, and was short and plump. He wore nothing special, just a white shirt and brown pants.

"Cooked beef," I said, "With cold mead. I'll also need some food and water for the horse outside. Charge it to the Watch's tab."

"Of course sir," he said, bowing cockily, "Where do you come from, Watchman?"

"Leyawiin," I said, "I need to head to Bruma for repositioning."

"Alright then," the man said. "Would you like a room, or maybe a hot bath? You look tired my friend."

"No, thank you." I said, "I'll be fine."

"Ok then." The man scowled, presumably from not getting any more money from me. "Your food will be out shortly."

I nodded in thanks. I sat at the table, and thought about different things. What if Stronghand did not want me in Skyrim? Where would I go?

But my thoughts eventually drifted to Twilight. I had no idea where she would be held, but I knew it was probably in Molag Bal's Palace. If she was being held by Chrysalis, it seemed like the most likely place.

But my thoughts eventually drifted to my travels. After I got in Skyrim, I would head to Whiterun. I would then hitch a ride in a carriage to Windhelm, where Ulfric was fighting desperately to take it back from the Daedra.

I chuckled at the thought that Ulfric Stormcloak, the greatest strategist in Skyrim, could not take a simple city. Especially after he had captured both Whiterun and Solitude in a matter of days, the claim seemed more and more far-fetched. It had been a month and a half since the Daedra have invaded, and Ulfric still hasn't broken through the walls, the rumors say.

Once the bartender came out with my food, I asked him about Ulfric.

"Why would I know anything about him or Skyrim for that matter?" He asked irritatingly, "We're in Cyrodiil, not Skyrim, you know."

"I just thought you would've heard something about the Nords." I said, "Considering Bruma is a mostly Nord city."

He shrugged, and walked back into the kitchen to get the food for my horse. I dug into my beef and mead. The taste of cooked meat and cold mead had been so foreign to me; I haven't eaten this well since Stros M'Kai.

Stros M'Kai, the island where my life turned upside down. Where the love of my life was taken from me, but a Changeling took her place. Where I found out my Father wasn't him at all, but yet another Changeling.

The scars if Stros M'Kai would be difficult to heal, possibly even more than Solitude. Gods, the Siege of Solitude was horrid. Onager rounds raining from the sky, hitting friends, civilians, and buildings everywhere kept us alert, as if we could die with the next explosion. And once they broke through the gates, the real hell broke loose.

They were barbarians, the whole lot of them. They attacked with such a savagery; it was unknown to the Empire since the Great War. I saw every single one of my companions cut down by a Stormcloak blade. We retreated to the Blue Palace, and fought to keep the Stormcloaks out.

General Tullius, Legate Rikke, and a few dozen other Legionnaires including myself escaped to the harbor, where there were boats waiting to take us to High Rock. Once we got to High Rock, a few dozen Imperial prisoners escaped, along with soldiers from the numerous camps in Skyrim. At the peak of the short exile in High Rock, the Fourth Legion numbered one hundred fifty infantry, and twenty two cavalry.

I shuddered as I shut the thoughts of the battle out of my head. I had nightmares for months after the battle. Only after I had returned to Skingrad, and with hope of a normal life, I began to recover. But I was called to active duty five months before the Invasion of Skyrim, which General Tullius would be leading.

Once I had finished the meal, and left more gold than what was required, I turned around to leave.

"Wait," the bartender said, "You left too much gold."

"Keep it," I said, "You'll need it."

"But you said to charge it to the Watch's tab."

"Never mind that," I said, "I changed my mind."

"What're you hiding, boy?" The bartender left the bar, holding a dagger.

"Nothing," I replied, "Thank you for your service. Now I must leave, time is of the essence."

"Please," he smiled, showing me yellow and rotting teeth. "Stay for the night. It's getting late."

"I should be heading to Bruma now." I replied forcefully, "Now thank you, but I must leave."

"But you will not." The man said, "Pliton Calleius, Champion of Talos."

I drew the Imperial Sword, and pointed it at his throat.

"What are you on about?" I said, "Calling me a common criminal, who's in the Imperial City dungeon, to be executed tomorrow!"

"No," the man said. His wife, who I had not seen, closed and locked the door. "I know who you are. We have notified the Guard; you will be arrested and sent back to the Imperial City."

He began to cackle with laughter. In desperation, I grabbed the man and held the sword dangerously close to his throat.

"You will let me go." I said, "Or you will be on the menu!"

"Ha!" He spat at me, "Like I would be intimidated by you!"

He threw me to the floor. He went behind the bar, and grabbed a Steel Warhammer. His wife drew two Steel Daggers. They both came close dangerously close to me. I readied a fire spell, ready to burn the inn down.

"This is where you will pay for Witchthought and Warfury's deaths." The man said, changing his form into a muscular Changeling. His wife turned into an attractive one by their standards.

"I am Haband," he said, "And she is Ungiart. We answer only to Queen Chrysalis and King Molag Bal. We were dispatched here because she has been watching you. You will die here, Calleius."

"Try it." I said, lighting Haband's clothes on fire. He screamed in pain, and Ungiart ran up to attack me.

I blocked her attack, but she flipped over me, and she was behind me. I turned to throw off her attack just in time. Sparks flew from our blades as they contacted.

"Just die!" Ungiart screeched. She cut my left forearm, leaving a paper-thin cut. Blood exploded from the wound seconds later, much to her delight.

I went to my knees. I was in extreme pain. Ungiart and Haband laughed as they stood over me. I dropped my blade, to make it seem like I was surrendering.

When they had gotten close enough, I swept their feet from under them. I got up, and readied a spell Twilight had taught me, but told me to only use it in dire need. She said it would cause a Hellish Grid, which would infringe upon the Gates of Hell itself. It would send the inflicted into Hell, but it took immense amounts of Magika.

I needed to use it though. I brought my wrists together, my hands outstretching into different directions. I began to mutter the words of the ancient Equestrian spell.

"Devils of Hell, hear my call." I said, "Make these captives nothing but a shell. I call to you in dire need, to perform the most Hellish of deeds!"

In the middle of the inn, a gaping hole opened. It was like looking down into a tornado of fire and blood. It spiraled down for what seemed like miles. The intense heat singed my eyebrows, and I took cover behind the bar. There were winds the force of hurricanes blowing around, blowing everything around. I could barely stay on my own two feet.

I looked over the bar, to see that three blood-red demons had emerged from the portal. They grabbed the Changelings, and leaped back into the portal. Just as soon as it appeared, the portal, the winds, the demons, everything disappeared.

The inn was a mess. If I was going to leave, it'd better be now.

***phew* This was a long one! But I really couldn't find a good stopping point, so I decided to end it here. First of all, Pliton being before the Elder Council, I found it fitting because it looked like a General was murdered by his subordinate. Also, I really couldn't gauge the time passed, so I guess now it's late Morning Star (aka January.) Now, with all the Changelings appearing, I really haven't incorporated them into the story, so I guess you'll be seeing more Changelings from now on. Now, I also know that the link I gave you in the last Author's Note didn't even **_**show up**_**, so just Google Seventh Sanctum for the website. All credit for the spell name and names of the Changelings and Daedric General go to that website. Next chapter: Pliton continues his dash towards Skyrim, but will the Watch catch up with him? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, farewell!**


	22. Chapter 22

I was tired beyond comprehension after the spell wore off, but I needed to get going. I ate some food from the kitchen, took my gold back, and left the inn.

I mounted my horse, which had eaten its meal, and galloped off towards the stables outside Bruma. It was starting to get dark; I was beginning to get worried that I might have to steal another horse.

By the time I got to the stables, it was well past sunset. I knew no one would be there. I sighed, and found a saddled horse inside the stables. I led my horse into there, and took the other horse out.

I climbed onto that horse, and galloped off.

_There_, I thought, _nothing to it. There was no one there who could've seen me_.

I was well away from Bruma when the moon rose, signifying it was around midnight. I kept the horse going towards the border; towards freedom.

I whipped the horse, making it go faster. I needed to reach the border as soon as possible. I was already crossing the foothills of the mountains marking the border between Cyrodiil and Skyrim, so I knew I was getting close.

I kept the horse going as fast as it could, but I couldn't muster enough magic to keep it going like this for a long while. That spell really took it out of me; I needed some sleep.

I decided to take camp in a patch of woods to spend the rest of the night. I almost fell asleep immediately.

My dreams were nothing important, usually just about the cold of Skyrim this time of year. After I began to think of Skyrim in the winter, I begin to think about the Battle of Solitude.

And so my nightmare began.

I was right inside the gates. My blade was bloodied by dozens of Stormcloak warriors. Our javelins had long been thrown, and we were fighting with our short swords. Stormcloak onager rounds and flaming arrows rained down every half minute or so, and the Stormcloak wave of men would not stop.

I had cut one down, and bashed another with my shield. I stabbed her in the chest, and looked her in the face. She took off her helmet, and I saw I had stabbed Twilight.

"Why?" She asked, "I trusted you, Pliton."

Right then, her face changed to Chrysalis'. She laughed maniacally, and kicked me back. She had two of her own swords. She attacked me relentlessly. I could barely block most of her attacks.

All it took was one slash against my side, and she had broken my meager defense. She was cutting me apart, and I was letting her. The searing pain, Gods, the pain!

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and Chrysalis was standing over me. Her face again turned into Twilight's.

"Pliton," she said, tears running down her face, "Help me."

I awoke with a start. The sun had risen, and the horse was nibbling on some grass. I had soaked through my undergarments with sweat, and my heart was pounding inside my chest.

I breathed deeply, and got up. That was one of the most disturbing dreams I had, and I knew it.

I mounted my horse, and galloped off for the mountains that marked the border between life and death for me. I went faster as the hills became larger, until finally, in mid-afternoon, I was on the beginning of a mountain road.

It was deathly cold up there, with winds buffeting the horse and myself. We braved through it though. I was determined to not stop until I entered Skyrim.

I could almost smell it when I was high up on the mountain road. With icicles forming on my lower lip and eyebrows, with winds blasting cold air underneath my armor, I could smell it. The warmth of a good bottle of Black-Briar Mead around a fire, the smoke from a forge, the sweat of an honorable warrior, I smelt it all.

The sun was going down when I began my descent into Skyrim. My flight from Cyrodilic captivity into Skyrim was nearly complete. With this freedom, I would fight, fight to rescue Twilight. I would also fight for Equestria, which had become my new home since Skingrad was leveled.

I would especially fight for Rainbow Dash, who was still in a coma. I needed to find a way to wake her, to bring an end to Fluttershy's suffering. I made this my personal mission: to fight to save my family.

Oh how weird it sounded when I first called them family. In the little time I knew them all, I knew I had found a family, one that cared for me, not one that begged me for every septim I earned. A family that loved me earnestly, not my month's pay. A family that loved me for who I am.

It was in the cold of those Skyrim mountains, that I died, and was born again. No more was I Pliton Calleius the Imperial; I was Pliton Calleius the Equestrian!

When I had left the mountain road, I could clearly see the moons in the sky. I lit a fire, cooked my food, and went to sleep, knowing that my quest in Skyrim had only just begun.

When I awoke, I broke my fast, and mounted my steed. I trotted along the Nord roads, until I found a small town in the clearing. It bordered a river, and had a sawmill working. I could also smell a smithy.

I cantered towards the gates, until I was stopped by two Stormcloak guards.

"Halt," a sturdy Nord man asked, "Who goes there?"

"Pliton Calleius of Skingrad." I replied, "I come in exile from the Empire; I wish to find and help Jarl Ulfric."

"You may pass, Imperial." The Stormcloak replied, "But know you are outside the Empire, so your laws don't apply here."

"Talos be praised!" I shouted, which compelled them to open the gates.

"While you're in the village of Riverwood," the man said, "You are under the protection of Ralof, Captain of the Whiterun Guard. He is stationed here at the moment; you can see him in the Sleeping Giant Inn."

"Thank you," I said, "I'll be sure to see him."

The Stormcloak only nodded. I tied my horse to a tree, and walked inside the walls.

Riverwood was small, only a few houses, an inn, a smithy and a mill. I was immediately drawn to the smithy, where the blacksmith was hard at work.

He looked up from his workbench when he heard me walk up the stairs. He wore a red shirt, with a burnt black apron and black pants. He had blonde hair slicked back, and a full beard on his chin. It connected with a bushy moustache, and his eyes were very inviting.

"Hello, stranger." He said, shaking my hand eagerly, "My name's Alvor. We don't usually get travelers here in Riverwood. What can I do you for?"

"I just need a new set of armor and a few weapons." I said, "What can you craft?"

"I can make you a set of Steel Armor." Alvor replied, "And a matching Steel Sword and Shield. Anything else?"

"I'd like a bow too," I said, "Can you make a crossbow?"

"Ah," Alvor said, "That's a tall order. It will take me a few days up to a week to make it all. Of course, I have to ask, how much are you willing to pay?"

"How would three hundred septims do you?" I asked.

"Too low," he said, "How three fifty?"

"Three fifty?" I asked, taken aback, "Never. Three thirty."

"Three forty five." Alvor replied, "I'll need some supplies shipped in from Whiterun."

"Three thirty seven septims." I offered, "Final offer."

Alvor leaned on an anvil, and held one hand to his beard. He stroked it casually as he though it over.

"Alright," he said, "Three thirty seven septims. Now, where did you get that armor, boy?"

"The Imperial Watch in the Imperial City." I said, "I was framed for a crime, and I needed to escape the Empire."

"So Skyrim you chose, eh?" Alvor nodded, "It might get cold up here, but you won't regret choosing this over the Dominion, eh?"

"I also want to find the Dragonborn." I said, "I need to share conversation with him."

"Last I heard he was in Windhelm." Alvor said, "Helping Ulfric take the city back. Bloody useless if you ask me, letting the Daedra roam free towards Winterhold and Whiterun. Though I think the mages will keep Winterhold safe, and I trust Ralof to protect Whiterun."

"So you know Ralof?" I asked sitting down on a chair.

"Oh, I've known him since he was a boy." He said, "His sister, Gerdur, runs the mill here. Their family founded Riverwood, you know?"

"Interesting," I said. "So, do you support the Stormcloaks?"

"Watch what you say, boy." Alvor said, "They're everywhere. Here, let's take this inside."

He led me into his house. It was a quaint little house. It had a fireplace, a cooking spit, a table, and a few beds. There were also stairs leading down into a basement. Alvor led me into the basement, and locked the door.

"Do I support the Stormcloaks?" He asked himself, "No. I do not. My nephew, Hadvar, fought for the Legion during the Civil War. He died in Solitude though. Good man. You knew him?"

"Oh," I said, "Yes, now that you mention the name. We were guarding the gates when the rebels stormed through. He was run through by a spear though."

"Damn shame." Alvor said, "Anyways, the Stormcloaks also persecute former Imperial sympathizers. They haven't robbed us because I would shut down the forge, which would cripple them."

"I see," I said. "What else do they do?"

"They have spies everywhere," he said, "Making sure we worship Talos outright, and support High King Ulfric."

"Shame," I said, "What did you think when the Legion liberated Whiterun?"

"I thought we were saved." Alvor said, "That those five years would wash away with Imperial leadership. But when you left without a trace, and the Daedra appeared, I lost hope."

I felt that this conversation was over. I put a hand on his shoulder, and said.

"Look, Hadvar was a good man. I knew him well, and he died well. Now, I'm going to speak with Ralof, I need to find Ulfric. Where he is, the Dragonborn is."

"You're right." Alvor said, walking up the stairs, "I'll get started on your armor. Don't leave Riverwood until I give you the armor, and you my payment."

"I understand." I said, "I'll be at the inn, if you need me."

He nodded, and led me out of his house. I wandered across the road into the Sleeping Giant Inn.

When I walked in, I found a Nord bard singing the song "Ragnar the Red." I walked up to the bar, and talked to the owner.

"What can I do you for?" He asked, outstretching a hand. He had thinning, long brown hair. He had dark eyes, and wore a simple shirt and pants.

"My name's Orgnar." He said, "And welcome to the Sleeping Giant Inn, is there anything I could do you for?"

"Could you tell where I could find Ralof?" I asked, "I need to speak with him."

"Oh he's down by the mill." Orgnar replied, "He's helping Gerdur while he's here in Riverwood. It's behind the forge."

"Thank you." I nodded, and walked away. As I passed the bard, I tossed him a coin.

"Thanks," he smiled, "You look like someone who's seen faraway places."

"As far as Stros M'Kai," I replied, "Beautiful island. Shame it was crawling with Daedra."

I opened the door, and made my way over to the mill. I saw two Nords exchanging conversation. One was a woman with swept back blonde hair, while the other, a man, towered over her. He had flowing blonde hair and a beard.

He turned to me as I approached.

"What do you want, Imperial?" He asked, "We don't see much of you here since Ulfric's been in charge."

"Simple," I asked, "I want to know where the Dragonborn is. We have some, history dealing with the Daedra."

"Alright then," He said, "Wait, how do I know you're not a Legion spy?"

"Because I deliberately walked up to you and asked you where he is," I replied. "Would a spy do that?"

"Well," he paused, "No. Well, my name's Ralof."

"I figured as much." I said, stretching out my hand. He shook it, and I said, "Pliton Calleius, I'm ex-Legion."

"Really," Ralof asked. "Why'd you abandon the Legion?"

"Long story short," I said, "I was accused of a crime I didn't commit in Stros M'Kai."

"Okay then," Ralof said, "Now that we know each other, I guess I can tell you where I last heard of Ulfric and Stronghand. Last I heard, they were based in Kynesgrove. Planning to take back Windhelm. Though they could be anywhere in North Skyrim by now."

"Thanks," I said, "That's all I needed to know."

"Are you just passing through?" The woman asked, "Are you planning on staying awhile?"

"Forgive my sister, Gerdur." Ralof said, "She needs some help with the mill. She's been, shorthanded, since Faendal left."

"I'll be here for awhile." I reassured her, "I'll work. The blacksmith nearly ran my coffers dry with his prices."

"Oh," Ralof said, "You mean Alvor? Yeah, he's known to push the envelope. He's had few customers lately, so he tries to get as much gold as he can."

Ralof looked around, and said, "Well, Gerdur, I must be heading back to Whiterun. I need to help bolster the Guard's numbers. Don't want it getting sacked, again."

He looked at me jokingly, and walked off.

"So," I asked Gerdur, "What can I help with?"

"Well," Gerdur said, "We're far behind our monthly quota. We need to send five hundred pounds of wood to Whiterun, but we have only three hundred and the month is ending soon. I need you to head up to the mill, and start chopping that wood."

I nodded. It was simple enough, cut wood. I walked up, and lifted a log onto the sawmill. I pulled a lever, and the log moved towards the saw, and was cut in two.

I worked at this for hours, until the sun went down. When I came into the inn, I was tired and hungry. I ate my fill, and fell onto my bed.

I was really beginning to like Riverwood. The quaintness, the small number of residents, it was different than Skingrad. A difference I liked.

**Okay, so finally he's in Skyrim! I've had him nearly everywhere else but Skyrim, but Pliton is now back in Skyrim. It really wouldn't be a Skyrim crossover if it wasn't in Skyrim now would it? No, it would not. And don't worry, he's not going to be in Riverwood forever either, I'm going to have him back in the fray with the Dragonborn soon enough. Next chapter: Pliton takes the next step in finding the Dragonborn, but what awaits him on his path to Windhelm? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! And, as always, until next time, farewell!**


	23. Chapter 23

I soon fell into a routine while in Riverwood. Wake up before dawn, have breakfast at the Sleeping Giant, head to the mill, work until dusk, have dinner and sleep. During my breaks, I got to know everyone in Riverwood. I became fast friends with Lucan and Camilla Valerius, mostly because I was Imperial and I told them what was going on in Cyrodiil.

I finished the monthly quota for lumber the day before it was to be shipped. Gerdur thanked me dearly for that, and handed me my pay, 150 septims.

By then, Alvor had also finished my armor and weapons. I tried the armor on, and it fit me perfectly. I placed the crossbow on my back; I would have to buy bolts in Whiterun.

I grabbed my horse, and mounted it. I said goodbye to the residents of Riverwood, and I went down the road to Whiterun.

I left Riverwood at around noon, and reached Whiterun by late afternoon. It was in pretty bad shape, with some buildings collapsed and the walls breached in some places. I galloped up to the gate, and was stopped by three guards.

"Who goes there?" One guard asked.

"Pliton Calleius," I replied, "I have business with the Dragonborn, but I need supplies."

"Alright then," the guard replied, "But I'll be watching you, Imperial. Mind that."

I nodded, and trotted through the gates. I hitched it inside the city, and made my way over to Warmaiden's, the local arms and armor shop.

I stepped inside, and was greeted by a man wearing Iron Armor without the helmet standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to Warmaiden's," he said, "My name's Ulfberth War-Bear. We got plenty of weapons and armor."

"Good," I said, "Do you have crossbow bolts?"

"We just got a new shipment," he said, bending down behind the counter. "We usually don't get travelers here, especially after the Legion wrecked the place and split."

I cringed at that remark. I was lucky Ulfberth was bending down; he didn't see my reaction.

"Were you ever in the Legion?" He asked, "You seem the type."

"I'm ex-Legion, yes." I said, reaching for three bundles of twenty-four Steel Bolts. "I left after the Battle of Solitude. I'd seen enough bloodshed there."

"Course you did." Ulfberth said, "What brings an Imperial to Skyrim? After Ulfric took over, we haven't seen many Imperials, except of course my wife, Adrianne."

"I'm heading up to Windhelm," I said, "To help out in retaking the city. My political views shouldn't matter in a time like this."

"Oh I see," Ulfberth nodded. "Looking for some glory, are we?"

I didn't answer the question. I thanked him, paid him, and left. It was getting pretty late; too late to travel far if I left now. I wandered around Whiterun, until a Nord in Fine Clothes walked up and asked me if I needed help finding something.

"And you are?" I asked impatiently. I don't take kindly to strangers offering help; too many bad experiences.

"Olfrid," he shook my hand violently, "Patron of the great clan Battle-Born. Now, do you need help finding something, stranger?"

"Just a place to rest my head," I replied. "I also need a means of transportation to Windhelm."

"Oh," he said condescendingly, as if he hated Windhelm for some reason.

"Yes," he continued, "There's the Bannered Mare, in the Market. And, as for transportation, Bjorlam will gladly take you to Windhelm. But what business does an Imperial like you have in Windhelm? Don't you know Daedra swarm the city?"

"Exactly," I said, "I'm heading there to help liberate the city."

"Really?" Olfrid replied, "Well tell Ulfric you can't kiss the Battle-Born's ass enough to make us cozy up to him!"

"I take it you don't see eye to eye with Ulfric then." I said, nervous of the response.

"Oh no," Olfrid said, "Ulfric and I just love having dinner with each other. Oh, and we talk about how damn imposing the Legion was! No, I do not like Ulfric! In fact, I had my hopes up that the Legion would stay in Whiterun."

He cleared his throat, and said hastily, "Well, I've somewhere to be now. Hope I helped, even if you want to see Ulfric muck up yet another attempt at the walls."

He walked away, grumbling various curses at Ulfric. I shrugged, and made my way back to the Market. Whiterun was easy to get lost in, and the twisting and turning streets didn't help much.

I found myself back in the Market, and opened the doors to the Bannered Mare.

The atmosphere was dreary; no one seemed to be having a nice time. I sat down at the bar, and a Nord woman walked up and greeted me.

"Hello," she said, "My name's Ysolda. I'm the owner of the Bannered Mare, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room." I said, "And a warm meal."

"Alright then," she said, "I'll get the room ready. Your meal will be out soon."

I thanked her, and watched her walk away. She was curvy, and I was captivated.

I was knocked out of my reverie by the bard.

"She's mine, you know." He said, "Because once Mikael sets his sights on one, she's his."

"Alright then," I said, "It's been awhile since I've been with a woman."

"Oh I see," he sat down next to me. "What happened, Stormcloaks steal your lady?"

"No," I said, "Worse. The Daedra took her prisoner, and I have no idea as to how to get her out of there."

"Better give it up, my friend." Mikael said, "I would."

"You don't understand," I replied, "I love her. I can't just leave her. Especially after a Changeling took her place and I…"

"Tough luck," Mikael patted my back, and stood up. "How about a song, will that cheer you up?"

I shook my head, and he left my company. I don't know what possessed him to talk to me, but now I felt the need to go to Windhelm, and rescue Twilight from Oblivion with Stronghand's help.

My meal came out, and Ysolda said that my room was ready to use, whenever I wanted to. I nodded my head in thanks, and dropped a small coin purse in front of her in payment.

I went into my room, and laid my head down on the bed. I didn't sleep well that night, but I hadn't been sleeping much since I escaped Cyrodiil.

When I awoke, I thanked Ysolda again, and left the Bannered Mare. I exited Whiterun, and contacted Bjorlam, who said he could take me just outside Windhelm, in a town called Kynesgrove.

"Climb on back and we'll be off." He said, "Not to be a nuisance, but what business do you have in Windhelm?"

"I want to help fight the Daedra." I said, "It's been awhile since I bloodied my blade."

"Oh," he said, whipping the horses, "So you're a warrior, eh? I never liked the thought of being one, with all that armor."

I shifted in my armor, and asked him, "How's Whiterun been since the Legion besieged it?"

"Oh," Bjorlam said, "It's been hell. Without a Jarl, there's no law. We thought about Olfrid, but he would've led an insurrection against Ulfric. That wouldn't have been good at all."

He did have a point. Olfrid, from what I saw, seemed to be a vain old man. He is loyal to the Empire, but still very vain. But, then again, I'm not that loyal anymore either.

During the trek to Windhelm, Bjorlam and I exchanged stories of where we came from. Bjorlam came from a small family in the Reach. He said the Forsworn came through the village, and burned it to the ground. He was fifteen at the time.

He ran to his relatives in Hjaalmarch, and worked with his uncle. Once he had enough money, he moved to Whiterun, and bought a carriage.

I told him that I was ex-Legion after the Civil War, but came back to Skyrim because I wanted to fight the Daedra, but not as part of the Legion. I didn't tell him what really happened. I just couldn't afford to divulge such important information.

We came up on Kynesgrove a week after we left Whiterun. I paid Bjorlam, and he made his way back to Whiterun.

I walked into the Stormcloak Camp, and immediately insults were thrown at me.

They only stopped when Ulfric Stormcloak himself came out to see what the fuss was about.

"What business do you have here?" He asked, "I have a city to take back."

"And I have my services to provide." I replied, "High King Stormcloak, I am here to aid you in your assault on Windhelm."

"And how does one Imperial help me?" He sneered.

"Because," I said, "I've closed more Oblivion Gates than any of you."

"So you know how to fight Daedra," Ulfric said, "But how can I trust you?"

"Because I know him, he's not the betraying type." Everyone was silenced as Svogre Stronghand walked out of the tent Ulfric was in.

"I fought with him against both Aldmeri and Daedra." He said, "He is loyal."

Ulfric looked to Stronghand, and then to me.

"Alright," Ulfric relented, "But I better not wake up to find my throat slit."

He walked away. Svogre walked up to me, and greeted me.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "And where are those Equestrians you befriended?"

"One is trapped in Oblivion," I said. "And I need to get her out."

"That doesn't explain why you're not here with the Legion." Svogre crossed his hands, and said to me, "What're you hiding?"

"I needed to get away from Cyrodiil." I said in a hushed voice, "I was framed for a crime. Skyrim was the most logical choice."

"I get it now." He said, grabbing my shoulder. "Let's head inside. A storm's brewing out here."

He guided me into Ulfric's tent, where he was looking over a map of Windhelm.

"What do you want?" Ulfric asked, "I already told you I'm letting you in."

"He's just getting in from the cold." Stronghand said. "He's fine. He's not used to Skyrim's winters, my king."

"Considering I was also in Hammerfell this month," I said, shivering, "It's pretty cold here compared to the Alik'r Desert."

"Talos save us." Ulfric muttered, and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Don't kill me because I said that."

"Why would I?" I asked, "If I'm his Champion."

Ulfric gasped.

"What? What is he talking about?"

"I mean," I said, standing up, "Talos chose me to be his Champion. Just like how Julianos chose the Hero of Kvatch and how Akatosh chose Martin Septim."

"You better not be lying." Ulfric said, "Because that's quite a claim. Now, Svogre, how can we break through the gates? There are hundreds of Daedra guarding it."

"There is only one way," Stronghand looked up. "We need dragons, sir."

"Dragons, are you sure?" Ulfric asked, "How can we trust them?"

"With Paathurnax and Alduin dead, all dragons see Odahviing as their leader." He explained, "And if Odahviing convinces them to side with us, we will have a powerful ally. It's the only way."

"No," Ulfric said, "We have to cause as little damage to Windhelm as possible."

"Have you seen what the Daedra have done to Windhelm?" Svogre smacked his fist on the table, "We can see the fires glow from here during the night! They're burning it to the ground! It's already damaged!"

"But I don't want to damage it anymore!" Ulfric shouted, "You're getting on my nerves, even if you are Dragonborn and my second-in-command."

"Just because I don't bow to you like Galmar did doesn't mean I should!" Svogre shouted, "You know all too well that I am not one to bow. Galmar might've had his opinions, but he followed you blindly! I will not!"

"I thought I made a wise choice making you my second-in-command. Apparently I was wrong." Ulfric said.

Stronghand fell silent at that remark.

Only after some time had passed, Svogre said, "I am sorry for speaking like that, my King. It is just that it is the only way."

"No," Ulfric said, "You are right. Summon Odahviing; you must get him to rally the dragons. Talos preserve us."

The meeting disbanded. I walked out of the tent, shivering. There was a blizzard in Kynesgrove, and there were snow drifts of over two feet.

I sat down at a fire where some Stormcloak soldiers were huddling around for warmth.

"Damn blizzard," a woman said, rubbing her arms, "I'm not used to this. Riften's winters are much milder."

"Stop your bellyaching," an officer said, "This is a true Skyrim winter. We will soon be warm with the blood of the Daedra."

"You are right," the woman replied. She looked to me, and said, "You, the Imperial, what's your story?"

"I'm ex-Legion." I said, "I came here because I felt I would be the most help because I'm wanted by the Legion."

"I see," the officer said, "Running from the Legion, eh? It isn't fun, I've been there."

"When did you desert?" I shivered from the cold.

"After the sack of the Imperial City," he said, "My entire detachment was killed. I was presumed dead, but I ran and returned to Windhelm. I bided my time until Jarl Ulfric rebelled, and I was one of the first to join him. I was at Helgen, you know?"

"You were?" I said. That meant he was at the execution of Ulfric, where Alduin returned and burned it to the ground. That was also where Stronghand began his quest as Dragonborn.

"Aye," he said. "When did you desert?"

"I was framed for murdering an officer at Stros M'Kai a few weeks back." I said, "I was going to be crucified in the Imperial City, but I escaped and ran to Skyrim."

"'tis a shame." He said, "My name's Balfhe, Balfhe Death-Bringer."

"Mine's Pliton," I said, "Pliton Calleius."

Balfhe and I talked until it became dark. We then went into tents, and tried to fall asleep despite the sub-freezing winds.

**Tell me what you think with a review! So sorry I haven't posted in a long time, it's just that I've had so much to do; I couldn't find any time to write! I'll try to keep posting, but with school starting soon, I might not have a lot of time to write. Next chapter: Pliton, Ulfric and Stronghand begin the fight to liberate Windhelm, but what awaits them inside the gates? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
